A Love born out of Hate
by Dawn-light dreamer
Summary: She despised that brown headed troublemaker. He hated the very sight of that mischievous tomboy. That was the condition of John Cena and Katie Norman. Several years have passed and Katie has now joined the wrestling world, only to fall to the realization that her scrawny old enemy has grown into a hot, womanizing Champ. Talk about a CHANGE. (Rated M for a reason)
1. Summary

Summary

Katie Norman is your average girl. She's got spunk, spirit, love and above all, a hot temper. Which really explains why she frequently lashes out at her neighbor also known as "her worst enemy" , none other than John Felix Anthony Cena.

The biggest trouble maker around, a young Cena simply loves getting all up on her grill. And you can ask anyone, Katie Norman just _despises_ the brown-haired wrestling fan. That's all there, they both just hate each other.

Several years, our ruthless heroine has blossomed into a young, headstrong lady and Cena just seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Or so it seems…

Let's follow her into her journey where we see how hate and love forge a bond that Katie could have never imagined existed.


	2. The Prank Phase

Chapter-1 the Prank Phase

_1985-West Newbury Massachusetts_

The morning sun shone its rays on the small neighborhood in the corner of the big city. And further down the lane stood the most dramatic households of the residence, The Norman and the Cena household. For once, both red bricked houses standing next to each other seemed quiet. The lawn glistened like there were a million teardrops in it, signs that the grass had just been watered. A light breeze blew around this city of Massachusetts. All seemed quiet and peaceful until a loud shriek from the Norman household cut through the air like a sharp knife.

A moment later, nine year old, Katie Norman, the youngest of the Norman household appeared in the front lawn, her face like that of a thunderstorm. "John!" she screamed out loud, all the time, holding her wrist, tears threatening to fall from her green, forest eyes. Right now, she wanted to _murder_ her mischievous neighbor.

Hearing the commotion, Carol Cena, the only lady of the Cena household rushed out to the lawn, "Oh dear" she thought to herself. "Don't tell me he did it again".

From the Norman household, out came a sleepy Katherine Norman, her face flushed with both anxiety and anger. "These two are never gonna stop aren't they?" she mouthed to an equally distressed Mrs. Cena. Sighing, they went about the usual business of comforting and scolding their respective kids on "how many times would they do this" lecture. However, both perfectly knew their words fell on deaf ears.

What was it that their kids found in each other that they hated so much so that they spend a whole_ month_ pranking each other like they were born to do so. From rat-traps under the bed to burning a highly expensive pair of sneakers, from dead bugs in the school bag to cockroaches floating in a cup of milk, God, they just never stopped.

Where on Earth did they get such ideas from? Katherine And Carol even went about their belongings to see if they possessed some "Prank Master" books. But these unique ideas seemed to formulate in their very own heads. And really the two mothers would wonder where did they get these highly naughty genes from? Certainly not from them!

This time however, the young Cena had somehow managed to wrap 2 thick rubber bands around the young Norman's wrist in such a way that it was tied to a bed post. And when she tried to break free, _snap_, it hit her wrist with a force greater than a freight train. And now, she was already planning her revenge. Which is not surprising at all considering their prank phase was really a prank circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up young man" Carol Cena said sternly to her second eldest, the troublemaker himself, John Felix Anthony Cena. "Ugh" he groaned as he felt his mom tug his arm. "5 more min, I swear" he mumbled, and then went back to sleep.

Suddenly, he was thrown off the mattress like a dust particle. Being a lanky, thin kid, it was easy for Carol to just push him off the bed. "What?" he protested groggily. "Apologize to Katie now" the command flew into his ears. His eyes slowly opened and he locked eyes with his mom's angry ones.

"Apologize? Seriously mom?" he raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't show me that attitude Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena" she growled. "Oh man" he groaned in exasperation. "Go right now" she commanded. Rolling his eyes and without another word, John stalked out of his room clad with wrestling posters he had put up the night before. "Apologize?" he scoffed to himself as he moved downstairs. "Never in a million years"


	3. Surprise for the Cena brothers

Chapter 2- A Surprise for the Cena brothers

Wearing a fresh pair of clothes, John walked into the dining hall, a glum look on his face and slipped onto his chair. Yes of course he hadn't gone out and apologized to Katie for hurting her. As a consequence, his mother had grounded him for 2 whole weeks. That too, 2 whole weeks of his summer holidays. Talk about a total let down…

The young Norman however had other things up her sleeve. She too was seated in the dining hall, playing about with her fork, her mind busy in forming a plan to get back at that jerk, as she called him. Carol Cena had apologized on her son's behalf for the seemingly millionth time in her entire life of struggling to keep John away from Katie. Things just never seemed to change.

Suddenly, Katie smirked. "Bingo" she thought to herself as the perfect revenge was finally morphed in her nine-year old brain. "I bet that jerk will never see this coming" she grinned. Then she finally dug into her pancakes, satisfied with the little prank she had generated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you have to hate her so much John?" asked his brother Steve staring at his brother curiously . "Honestly, I don't know" he replied, glancing at all the things his mother would be taking away from him for 2 whole weeks. _Great, _he thought to himself, obviously depressed._ What a way to start the summer._

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring. He wondered if it was Chris, coming to call him for a hard game of baseball. However, he knew his mom had banned him from setting foot outside, except with her or his dad. Sighing dejectedly to himself, he slumped on his desk while Dan ran off to see who was at the door.

After what seemed like hours, John heard rapid footsteps approach his room and finally, Steve burst in…a big grin on his face. John frowned at his young brother. "What is it?" he asked, frowning a little. "Dad's home" he said, the grin still plastered on his face. John could see something was up. "So?"

"He has brought home that chainsaw set we always wanted" he said, his grin growing wider by the moment. This time however, the chief troublemaker grinned too, his dimples flashing in and out. "And what do you know; Mom's leaving tomorrow for Aunt Martha's house. And you know dad, he's one of us too. So if you put 2 and 2 together….."

"Steve" said the brown haired troublemaker with the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes which would flash whenever he would be up to some mischief "Tomorrow, we terrorize the neighborhood"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Norman household,

"So what do you say girls, you up to this challenge?" inquired Katie to her group of equally mischievous tomboys as they crowded her bedroom

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say, I am _dying_ to do this" said Jenny flashing an evil grin to her best friend. The group murmured in agreement while Katie gave them a pleased look.

"When do we start Captain? asked Hayley who was getting more and more eager by the moment.

"Tomorrow. We start tomorrow mates" said the brown haired Norman, suppressing an evil chuckle. Finally, she was gonna blow John off the pedestal of playing the most awesome prank ever. And who knows if he would have the guts to ever hatch one on her again

Little did she know that these very same thoughts were going through her so-called victim's head. Oh yes tomorrow was definitely going to be THE day.


	4. THE day

Chapter 4- THE Day

The sunlight penetrated in to the room, through the curtained windows. The cobalt digits of the bedside clock read 11 am. The sleeping figure on the bed shifted her position a little before finally opening her eyes.

She yawned loudly and stretched her arms a bit. Then she stared up at the ceiling for a while. Even the ceiling was heavily decorated with WWE banners, mostly of the Norman's favorite wrestler, Shawn Michaels. She grinned at the large- size poster of the Heart-Break kid, his famous smirk playing on his lips. Then she whispered softly to no one in particular, "Someday Shawn, someday." Then she hopped off the bed and trudged to the washroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His arm was draped carelessly on the bed post, his legs in a weird angle. His mouth hung open as he snored peacefully, dreaming about the lights and stardom of the WWE. That is until a voice broke his sweet dream into pieces.

"Wake up, John!" yelled his Mom from the doorway in an all too cheerful tone, as if she had forgotten that she was the source of her young son's distress. John followed his usual ritual of groaning and fussing about while he still lay sprawled on the bed.

Then his mother, quite used to her son's routine would push him off the mattress like he weighed only an atom and then start cleaning up all the junk in his room. Sometimes, John wished he had his own private quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kari, Katie, breakfast's ready" called Katherine from downstairs to her two daughters who were poles apart. Kari was the elder sister, and was more sophisticated and smart then her young tomboy sister. She did find her sister's tactics quite childish and silly but yes, her feud with fellow neighbor John cena never ceased to amuse her.

The 15- year old strode into the dining room, her sister not far behind. They settled on to their seats and began to eat their meal. Breakfast in the Norman household always seemed to be quiet since the absence of their father, Michael Norman, a strapping 5 ft 11 inches man who seemed to find joy in everything, dulled their hearts. He worked as an IT professional and worked so hard, he was seldom found sitting idle. Nevertheless, he always made time for his family and they would thoroughly enjoy the picnics at the local park or a family outing of some sort.

This was quite in contrast to the breakfast in the Cena household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it boys! STOP IT!" cried Carol Cena at her 4 little devils who were running about the house, chasing each other with dead bugs in their hands. She grabbed hold of her hair in exasperation as she watched John join in the chase, wearing only his black boxers. They snickered to themselves as they ran about, yelling and playing hard. Finally she screamed out loud "ENOUGH!" that seemed to shake the house a bit.

The Cena boys quickly scattered themselves around the dining table and quietly took their places, their heads hanging.

_After 5 minutes_

"So dad, later tonight, it's gonna be wrestling again right?" inquired an eager Sean to his dad, John Cena Sr. 'Yup, and this time, its gonna be John vs. Matt" winked the spectacled man at his mischievious brood of boys.

"Well, it seems to me that you all will be enjoying a lot since you won't be having your mom around today" said Carol, not looking up from her food. "Aw, chill mom. You know it isn't like that" said Dan with an assuring baby smile. His mom raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but decided to say no more.

Meanwhile, the Cena boys and the old man exchanged evil smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember, no fighting, no chaos in the house while I am gone" Carol said sternly to her boys as they stood in a line, wearing their best innocent looks. "No vandalizing anything of any sort. I don't want to find the police waiting for me when I come back"

"And yes" she continued, her tone dropping to a dangerously quiet voice as she walked to her second eldest. "No bickering or playing pranks of any sort on Katie Norman. Do I make myself clear John?"

The nine-year old looked up at his mother's fierce eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes mom." he mumbled his eyes so full of sincerity and his voice so full of honesty that his mother actually smiled.

However, if the Oscars would have been held in that particular neighborhood, nine year old John Felix Anthony Cena would have undoubtedly won the Best Actor award.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 hours later_

The afternoon sun shone in the sky, gazing down with a smile. A group of tomboys trotted into the Norman household. At that very same time, Matt Cena rushed downstairs to the basement to fetch the seemingly real chainsaws from the basement. The fun was going to begin…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cena boys, armed with chainsaws and face paints emerged on the backyard led by the chief himself John Cena. Anyone who would have looked at them would have implied they look exactly like a group of Rambo's.

John's twinkling blue eyes were fixed on his neighbor's house. _Oh Katie_, he thought to himself, _where are you? _Usually at this time of the day, the young Norman could be found playing hard in her backyard. However this time, the backyard was deserted. Except for one blond haired girl, wearing a hoodie who was leaning over the fence and staring off into the space.

John frowned at this peculiar sight. Before he could make a move, _bang_, he heard the sound of a gun blow off in the air. Immediately, the girl fell to the ground, holding her chest. Even from the distance, the Cena boys could make out the red fluid pouring slowly from her chest.

Frightened out of their lives, they dashed back into the safety of their house and remained there for a long time. Apparently, their father had heard the gunshot too. All 6 remained in the confinement of their house for the longest time before finally, peeking out the window only to see the lifeless body of the girl still lying on the grass.

The sound of the siren could be heard from the distance and the 6 members huddled close together, too shocked to say a word. Strangely enough, the siren just seemed to scream away but never did a police car pull up the drive. Just to make sure if anyone was really coming, they gathered up all their courage and slowly opened the door and stepped out.

And that was when they were hit by a hard spray of water, including John Cena Sr. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" they all cried in unison, completely petrified. The force of the water sent them flying to the ground and the Cena brood landed in a wet heap. There was a momentary flash accompanied by the click of a camera, almost blinding them. And when they finally came to, there stood in front of them a group of roughly dressed tomboys. And who else could be leading them except the leader herself, Miss. Katie Norman.

"John Felix Anthony Cena" she said in her most amiable tone." This is my sweet revenge."

_Hope u guys liked this one. I am sorry if was too dramatic. Actually, I tend to be a little too imaginative. Please review, I swear once these two troublemakers grow up, you'll be loving this story. Please, please R & R._

_I am sorry for the first two chapters for being so small. But I promise its going to get WAY better. Thanks again u guys!_


	5. Leaving Massachusetts

Chapter 5- Leaving Massachusetts

Both the Norman and the Cena families were crowded in the Cena living room. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Carol Cena finally broke the awkward silence "I'll go get some refreshments". Saying this, she left the room which was once again enveloped in a lumbering silence.

John glared hard at his enemy who sat across the living room from him, a look of boredom on her face. If there was one thing that was restraining him from getting up and hitting that tomboy straight across the face was the fact that both his and her families were present in the room. As much as John was bold, he would never go and slap a girl right under the nose of her family.

Carol came back again, carrying a tray of biscuits and orange juice. She moved around the living room, handing each person a glass. Then she finally set the tray down on the coffee table and went back to her husband's corner, flashing him a look of death.

The people in the room silently went about the task of drinking the cold liquid and munching the biscuits. For Katherine, the juice was really a relief for her dry throat. She could finally speak again.

She gazed at the Cena household with a sad glimmer in her eyes and softly said the same words she always used in these never-ending cases. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf Mrs. Cena" she gave her a glum look. By this time Carol Cena was fuming.

"No Mrs. Norman. I don't need your apology because this isn't the first time you're offering me one. Frankly, it isn't even your fault. Because what I am thinking is…" she took a deep breath and then finally, she exploded.

"I think you and I are sick and tired of this same brawl being repeated day after day and month after month. Grounding them isn't even effective as I've learnt today" she glared at her husband who looked as guilty as the Cena brothers.

"I am not blaming anyone. I think each and every single one of us has an equal share in this entire…..feud." She stopped to take in a few breaths and then again began to rattle off. "I think Mrs. Norman, you and I know both know that any action we take is going to render useless. So what I propose is….." she glanced at all the people around her and continued but this time, in a more regulated tone. "I think one of us should move out".

John and Katie's eyes widened at the same time as they stared at Mrs. Cena in horror and shock. Then as quickly as lightning, their eyes snapped back to each other in a deathly stare down as they silently mouthed "This all your fault".

Both families remained silent, contemplating Mrs. Cena's choice of words. Yes moving out did seem like a_ very good_ option to tear the two havoc-causing children apart. The only problem was, _none of them_ was ready to do so.

Finally, Mr. Norman broke the silence 'I think its best we are given time to think about it. As of now…" he glared at the mischievous nine year olds and said "You both are to stay locked up in your rooms till tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night?!" they both cried out in unison. "Yes!" said both their mothers at the same time. "Not another word" Michael warned the two distressed children. "I guess we should leave now Carol" Katherine said, suddenly growing tired of all drama. Michael nodded in agreement, noting his wife's tired voice. Then after exchanging hurried goodbyes, the Norman family left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael wasn't kidding when he said the two kids should be locked. The moment they stepped foot in their house, she was reprimanded loudly by her father and then sent to bed without dinner.

Katie ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. How she hated her life! Her stomach growled a little, a sure sign that she was hungry. But she ignored it angrily. Right now, all she could think about was the terrible injustice that was her life.

She could hear her parents' voices all the way from downstairs. Probably they were arguing about how they had let Katie go too far. _To hell with them all_, she thought to herself, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. _Starting with that jerk!_ She gritted her teeth, as she pictured her blue-eyed neighbor flash his dimples. Then she imagined herself pushing him off the cliff. The thought made her smile._ I would like that, you know. _Then she closed her eyes and imagined her many secret desires to kill John Cena.

Suddenly, her door opened with a creak. Katie turned and glanced at it briefly only to see her 15 year old sister Kari gazing at her with a smile. "Mind if I come in, hot-head?' she asked.

"Sure" Katie offered her a wobbly smile as she stepped inside the room, holding a plate in her hands. "I thought you could use this" she said handing the plate to Katie. "Hey thanks" said a grinning Katie as she took in the sight of her favorite spaghetti on the plate, smelling it with her heart. "I was starving, you know" she said, picking up the fork and twisting a few strands of spaghetti around it. "Does dad know?" she asked suddenly.

"No, he was just too mad to even notice so I snuck them in" replied Kari with a smile. She watched as her sister nodded, feeling satisfied with the reply and then hungrily dig into the meal. Within minutes, she had wiped the plate clean of all its spaghetti contents and smiled gratefully at her sister. "Thanks for not letting me got to sleep on a hungry stomach" she said quietly, handing the empty plate back to her sister.

"You do realize that one day, you might love that kid" Kari suddenly said. Katie quickly looked up, a horrified look on her face. "Love him? That's _absurd!"_

"I know it seems like a weird thought for a while but eventually, you will start falling him" she said matter-of-factly.

"No way sis! I would rather love a crocodile. Are you seriously out of your mind?!"

Kari simply smiled at her sister's now pale face at the mere thought of holding Cena's hand and walking off into the sunset. She then got up and headed for the door, plate in one hand. Before leaving, she turned to look at Katie once again and said "You might think it won't happen but when it does, don't kill me for saying _I told you so."_ Saying this, she walked out, leaving an utterly bewildered Katie alone with only her thoughts as her sole companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

Katherine and Michael still hadn't lifted the punishment from their daughter's head. They knew well enough than to give her one more chance before she screwed it up again. As a result, Katie was left alone in her room for most part of the day. So was the case with her worst enemy as well.

Michael had already left for work when breakfast was brought into her room by Kari, again. The 15 year old pitied her strong-headed nine year old sister and felt it was her responsibility to cheer her up by spending time with her. Katie was only too glad for her sister's company.

After breakfast, things seemed to go slowly for Katie since she had nothing to do. Kari had left since her friend Ashley had called her. All Katie could do was stare around at her bedroom's festooned walls of WWE banners. For a girl, she really did have the most boyish room around.

Before she could daze off into dreamland, she heard the engine of her father's car in the drive. She bolted straight up and ran to the window. Sure enough, there was his dad, suit and all, but his expression was too grim for words. Katie at once knew something was up.

She had a strong urge to run downstairs and see what the matter was for she was a curious little thing, which John took as one of her weak points. However, after some time, when the door opened and her parents stepped in, she wished she didn't have to hear her father's words.

"Katie, we are moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 weeks later_

The last of the luggage was piled up into the beat up old jeep. The three older Normans then quietly went about the task of checking all the suitcases and handbags and then re-checking them all over again. All the time, a gloomy Katie sat on the wet grass in the backyard, her face expressionless as she stared at her family talk about something related to the luggage. Their words seemed to whiz past her and suddenly, everything seemed to become a blur for her.

Leaving Massachusetts was something she had only thought of doing after college. She had dreamt her entire life living in her beloved home-town. Never did she even dream in her wildest dreams that it would all come down to this. A tear slowly fell on her Levi's as she tried to take in the fact that she was really moving out. _Why, because of that stupid jerk_.Then she sighed and mentally added, _and because of me too._

The Cena clan was out in the front lawn too, watching quietly as their neighbors made sure everything they needed was packed and ready to go. All eyes were on them, except one pair of blue orbs that simply stared at the forlorn figure who was sitting cross-legged on the grass in the Norman back yard.

Instead of walking over to her and offering her a few sympathetic words, John was inwardly _elated_ that his worst enemy would no longer be around the hood. He had to contain himself from letting that self-satisfied smile form on his lips and to stop the happiness from reflecting in his pure blue eyes.

He didn't care about the fact that Katie's heart was breaking deep inside and that she was in desperate need of comfort. All he cared about was that no longer was he gonna have anyone to push him around. This very thought threatened to turn up the corners of his lips in an evil smile. He hurriedly dismissed the thought for fear of being caught. But yes, right now, he really did feel like dancing to Michael Jackson's Beat it.

Finally the dreaded moment came. The Cena clan came forward and hugged their neighbors for the very last time except for the two bitter enemies who simply refused to acknowledge each other. Tears started flowing and soon the napkins were out. It was truly a heart wrenching moment for both the families.

Slowly, very slowly, the Normans piled into the car after exchanging the last commodities ever with the Cena family. Hands were shaken through the car windows which were pulled down and a few more quick hugs were shared. All eyes were brimming with tears, all except John's though he didn't quite show.

The final goodbyes were exchanged and then finally, Michael put the gear in drive and the car swayed away forever both from their old neighborhood and from the heart of the Cena clan. Finally, things began to feel at peace. But the air never felt more foreign to the Cena family as they quietly trudged to their house.

Yes things were going to be more at ease now but to digest the fact that the neighboring red bricked house was emptied of its contents left a void in the Cena household.


	6. Years pass by

Chapter 6- Years pass by

_Surrender to what is. Let go of what was. Have faith in what will be_.

-_Sonia Ricotti_

Katie never came back to Massachusetts even for a friendly visit. It just seemed that she had vanished from the face of the Earth. Not that John minded. He was happy, _glad_ even that he no longer had to put up with that ruthless tomboy. So was the same case for Katie. However, a small, a very small part of John which he wasn't even ready to admit, missed his old enemy.

_Missed_. Yes he did _kind of_ miss her. But not in the, you know, friendly way. He missed playing the oh-so horrible pranks on Katie Norman. Granted he hated her but come on, surely you'll miss someone who brought out the _real creative_ you. (Snickering).

Katie felt terribly left out and alone the first few months in Houston. Gone were the days of climbing trees with her friends, late night talks with Jenny and most of all, playing prank after prank on her blue-eyed nine year old neighbor. She missed it all terribly. Here in Houston, no one seemed to care about the young tomboy and she felt increasingly left out.

The neighborhood they had moved in was far different from the one back in West Newbury. There were a few kids however, but no one seemed to share the same interest as Katie did. No one in the neighborhood yearned to be a part of WWE as Katie did. They gave her queer looks when she'd walk down the streets, dressed rather like a boy. Katie could only stare down at the concrete road sadly.

School was worse. The crowd over there was much too _cool_ and much too unfriendly for Katie. No one cared to sit with her in the cafeteria. Hell, no one was even ready to give her the necessary notes. And because she dressed like a boy, she was quickly labeled a "sorry case". Whenever she'd walk down the halls, her class mates would jeer at her saying that she wore hand-me-down clothes from her brother. Katie felt horrible.

Soon, she grew noticeably quiet. The sparkle that was once there in her green orbs had dulled and her rough and tough demeanor faded. Her parents were concerned about her. They tried to help her in every possible way. However, Katie just moved like a robot to their commands. She had come to believe the fact that life as she knew it was officially over.

That is until she reached high school.

Determined to not be jeered at again, Katie, the old one, with that passion in her eyes and the spirit and spunk etched in her very soul suddenly came back. In her freshman year of High school, she socialized well with every person she met and within the course of two months; she had an entire group of friends just like old times. The only difference was, they weren't tomboys. And so was she.

High school became a blast from then on. There was always someone to talk to, someone to share her interests with, which had developed a lot from just WWE. Life became a fast lane for her and before she knew it, she was Class President.

Her selfless nature and dedication to her work both inside and outside the school premises proved to have won her the position of becoming the leader. She had blossomed into a beautiful strong-minded, lovable, and the kind of woman that could prosper in any field if she tried. Though she had developed a million other interests, her heart was still set on joining the WWE.

And join it she would.

Like any other growing teen, she had also undoubtedly put the past behind her. In the back of her mind, she still remembered the blue-eyed kid who was once upon a time, her fiercest enemy. At times, she wondered about that troublemaker, what he was up to currently and of his whereabouts. But nothing more. As of now, she had more important things in her life

If only she knew, the bumpy ride she would unknowingly take on the moment she stepped foot in the wrestling industry….

_There you go guys! Please comment and rate this story. Love u All! _


	7. The tomboy arrives

Chapter-7 The"tomboy" arrives

The lights dimmed as the crowd began to file out in large groups, most of them heading backstage to share a moment with their favorite stars. RAW had ended for the night after putting on another fantastic show for their beloved fans, this time in San Diego, California.

Again, they would have to be moving on to another city, as it was the phase in WWE. They never stayed in one place for more than a week or maybe two in some rare conditions. Yeah sure, life was pretty hard for the WWE workers but then again, it was their dream and passion. They had their own WWE family, looking out for each other at all times. Maybe that's why there was so much warmness in the backstage area.

The wrestlers and divas grinned with their fans who clicked photos after photos with them, their faces flushed with excitement. As much as they were tired after every live show, they never failed to put smiles on their beloved fans' faces. Granted the commotion backstage was sometimes too deafening for words but, this was how it rolled in the wrestling world. People can't just get enough of you.

After 2 whole hours of greeting fans, snapping photos and signing autographs, it was finally closing time for the fans. Gradually, the crowd grew thinner until there were only a few people around. Finally, the area was cleared and the wrestlers and divas were free to relax for the remainder of the night.

"Tired huh?" asked the Boise Belle of Raw, Torrie Wilson to the other blonde as they walked together to the hotel. "Sure am" replied the shorter diva with a tired smile. The Canadian bombshell and the Idaho Boise Belle had been friends for years, sometimes Lita would tag with them too. They were undeniably the best of friends and had always been there for each other through thick and thin.

"You do know about the latest gag from the diva locker-room right? asked Torrie, glancing sideways to give her friend an inquiring look. Trish's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What gag?" she asked obviously confused.

"Word's out in the Raw diva locker-room that there is to going to be a new diva around" Torrie said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yup. Stephanie still hasn't decided whose wing she is going to be under."

"Any details?"

"Well all that's been told to us is that she is a West Newbury native"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next week-Boston, Massachusetts_

A cab pulled into the drive of the highly guarded WWE parking area. The passenger flashed her card to the security officials who nodded and allowed the cab to go in. The guards then proceeded to open the door for the young customer who graciously smiled at the courtesy of the gentlemen. The young lady then walked out of the cab and moved towards the backstage entrance, all the time her heels clicking on the paved road.

She continued to walk briskly in the unfamiliar surroundings of the seemingly never-ending halls. Her forest green eyes were fixed straight ahead as she strode forward, a purse in one hand. Her long brown curls bounced along to the beat of her pace. As she neared the end of the hall, she turned around the left corner.

After walking for a few more minutes, she finally stopped in front of the door that said "Stephanie McMahon: General Manager". Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the wooded frame. "Come in" came the voice from inside. With her best confident look, she pushed down the door handle and stepped inside the highly furnished room. The young McMahon looked up from her work and offered a welcoming smile to the lady who stood at the door. "Hello Miss Katie Norman, do come in." With that the lady stepped in, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie slowly moved to her locker-room that stood just a few corridors away from the GM office. Yes, she was very nervous but she felt sure that the divas would welcome her as warmly as Stephanie did.

When she neared the pink locker-room, she began to get cold feet. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ she wondered, _It's not like I am scheduled for a match today. It's a whole week away. All I have to do now is open the door and start socializing._ She was never really great at making friends but somehow, she felt that the divas would already call her as one of their own the moment she would open the door. With this thought, she gently assured herself and slowly opened the door.

Maria turned to look around the moment she heard the door opening, only to meet the green eyes of a young, stunningly beautiful woman. Katie offered the diva a nervous smile. The rest of the divas which included Torrie, Trish, Lita, Melina, Candice Michelle and Christy Hemme who were all anticipating the arrival of the new diva turned to fix their eyes on her too.

The brown-haired lady who felt uncomfortable to have so many eyes on her offered an awkward introduction."Hey everyone. I am Katie Norman, the new diva of Raw" Sensing the uneasiness in her tone, Trish spoke up, "Hey girl. Welcome to the divas division of WWE!" Kate smiled at her gratefully.

"Well more like the divas division of RAW" corrected Lita, grinning her tomboy grin at the West Newbury Native. Katie began to feel a little more at ease. "First up honey, details" said Christy, offering her a seat as the divas surrounded her. 'Well, I'll be glad to give you some." smiled Katie and proceeded to relate everything to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After almost an hour's worth of conversation and getting to know each other a little better, Candice suddenly perked up "Hey you guys, you seem to be forgetting something." The other divas, including Katie glanced at her in confusion. "Have you forgotten our tradition to give a dare to any newcomer of the WWE, to see if he/she is daring enough?" Katie's heart sank for a moment as the rest of the divas started to grin evilly and murmur in agreement.

"Of course we haven't" replied the Canadian Bombshell in defense. "It's just that it's been so long since we had someone new here, we _almost _forgot about it" she winked at Torrie.

"And I've got just the perfect dare for our newcomer from Mass" came a voice from the back of the locker room with a slight hint of wickedness in her tone. The other divas turned back just to look at the grinning face of Melina "This is gonna be our best dare yet!"


	8. Did you just say John Cena?

Chapter 8- Did you just say "John Cena"?

The small group of divas accompanied by the newcomer walked down the halls, all of them wearing wide smirks, all except poor Katie who could feel her heart beating faster than her normal rate. Something was definitely up, and Katie was dying to find out the reason behind those self-satisfied smiles. Well like they say, _old habits die hard._

They continued to walk down the wwe halls before finally stopping at a corner. Melina placed her hands on Katie's shoulders and turned her around so she was facing her. Then taking a deep breath, she said "Alright Katie. What you're gonna do is…" she pointed at a door not far away from where the group was huddled.

"We're gonna blindfold you. And then you go in and literally… _trash _the room." she stated simply like it was the easiest thing in the world to trash the room of a complete stranger. The only response she got was Katie staring at her in utter shock, utter bewildered shock.

"Alright, you might be thinking that we are weird crazy chicks who wrestle but girl, you gotta do this." urged Lita, offering the already some-what pale Katie an encouraging smile. "But…..what…what if I am caught?" stammered Katie, trying to muster up all her courage for the upcoming dare.

"We've checked everything. The person who owns this locker room is currently lazing in the hotel. So chill." assured Candice.

This statement brought a look of relief on the brown-haired newcomer's face. A light smile formed on her lips and now that she was completely sure about not being caught, she took a deep breath and said "Okay then in that case, I am ready."

A fold was quickly produced from someone and it was handed to Torrie who stepped up behind the West Newbury Native and Katie closed her forest green eyes. The other green-eyed diva then proceeded to cover her eyes with the white cloth and tied it with a satisfying knot. Then she turned her around so that the rest of the divas could take a look.

They took a good long look at her before finally exchanging grins, feeling satisfied with the knot. Then Torrie gently tugged her by the arm and led her to the not-so-far-away locker-room door while the others remained standing in the same exact spot, grinning at each other.

Torrie opened the metal door that read '132' and gave Katie a light push inside. "Good luck girl" she said to the blindfolded Katie. "And yeah" she added. "Don't try to pull the cloth off. Remember, that this door is gonna be open and I am gonna stand here and watch your every move." And saying that, she moved away from Katie to stand in the doorway. Sensing that the blond haired woman was no longer standing next to her, Katie took it as a cue to begin her dare. The moment she began to move about in the locker room, with her arms stretched out in front, the Boise Belle turned around and flashed her girlfriends a thumbs-up. The dare had officially begun.

Katie moved around with slow steps, moving her hands simultaneously too so that she didn't bump into a wall or anything. As she moved a little further, her foot bumped into something hard. "Ow!" she muttered as she regained her composure. Then she bent down to touch the hard material. It was clearly made of wood, she thought to herself, as she moved her hands across its rough surface. _Aha!_, she realized, _it's a bench!_

Without further hesitation, she pushed it hard and grinned to herself when she heard the satisfying _thud _of it toppling over. _This doesn't seem so bad, _she smiled._ Come on Katie, show em' that you can do this_!

Katie quickly moved away from the fallen bench and proceeded to thrash the next thing she touched. Which was a locker holding a few shirts. Katie grabbed all the cotton materials from it and threw them aimlessly around her while Torrie watched in delighted silence. _Oh yeah, she's definitely daring enough._

The brown-haired diva then moved away from the line of lockers and again began to move around in slow steps, lest she bumped into something again. As she moved around like a zombie, the sound of a shower was heard. And almost immediately, Katie heard the metal door where the Idaho beauty was standing bang shut. She froze. _What the…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why the hell did you close the door, Tor?" asked the Canadian bombshell in confusion. Torrie turned around, staring at her friends with a pale face. "There's someone in there."

"What?" they all cried in unison.

"Yeah, I heard the shower running. You don't suppose its _him_ inside do you…..?"

"But how is that possible?" frowned Candice, who was close to becoming baffled. "We checked on him right? He said he was in his hotel room."

"Well, you must have misheard it Tor" stated Lita calmly. "No I didn't. I know I heard the shower running…" protested Torrie.

The divas then began to argue about the situation. It seemed absurd that someone else was inside when they had checked everything from head to toe. Was Torrie playing the fool? No, she looked too confused and pale to have been lying. And in the midst of all the hub-bub, everyone seemed to have forgotten about their poor newcomer, trapped inside till…

"You guys!" Trish suddenly exclaimed. "Katie's still in there!"

Lita quickly ran to the door and threw it open. Then much to the divas' amazement and utter confusion, she quickly shut the metal frame again. And before anyone could answer, Lita slowly turned around and solemnly stated 'Guys, the Champ is out of the shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie tried to find her way out of the dreadful locker room. She had heard the shower running too and she had become so petrified, she even forgot that she was in a blindfold. All of her being was focused on hearing the water splash down in the one of the stalls that were attached to the locker room. And with all the arguments between the divas, they had forgotten about her, and poor Katie was stuck inside.

She was so keen to win the dare; she thought by going outside, she would prove that she chicken. And being the strong- headed person she was, she refused to back off so fast. But when she heard the person start to come out, her mind quickly decided that she needed to move closer to the door so as to give the stranger _evidence_ that she had really been searching for the exit, and not to thrash the room.

However, when she heard the footsteps approach her, she stopped moving. Her back was turned to whoever the hell was coming closer to her. Immediately, she put on her best confused and miss innocent look so that person would be less suspicious.

Finally, she felt a sort of warmth envelop her body. A clear sign that the stranger was _right behind her._ Katie slowly took in a deep breath.

The heavy smell of cologne drifted to her nose as she inhaled. Whoever it was behind her had sure did apply a lot of perfume. It was a very pleasant smell and Katie began to inhale more of it. That is until she felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder.

Katie, taking another deep breath, slowly turned around. She was now glad that she wearing a blindfold so that she wouldn't have to see whoever it was in front of her's glaring eyes. Just as she was silently thanking god for it, she felt a hand tug at the cloth's knot lightly. She could feel the hot breath blowing softly on her face so that meant he was still standing in front of her. The hand swiftly worked itself on the knot and before she knew it, she felt the cool air of the locker room touch her face lightly. Her forest green eyes however were still closed. She wasn't ready to open them.

"You better open your eyes" came the deep manly voice from in front of her. Katie had to suppress the need to freeze again to the ground. She had never heard such a manly voice in her life let alone one that was so close. Reluctantly, she opened her forest green eyes.

And that is when they locked with the stranger's blue, ocean ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The divas were trying to come up with strategies to pull Katie away from the locker room.

"How about we say she lost her way?" suggested a skeptical Christy. The others glared at her for a minute before Trish finally said "That is probably the lamest idea in the history of lame ideas."

"Well, how about we say that she was playing blindfold with us and when she stepped into the room, we closed it so that she wouldn't find us? proposed Candice.

"Wait", said an eager Torrie. "We won't say she was playing blindfold with _us_. Come on, he might think we are 5. We'll tell him that she _was_ playing blindfold but not with us, with….._Hornswoggle!"_

The divas thought about this for a minute before they finally started to grin. "I think that's perfect. He wouldn't think that we're lying then. After all, we all know Hornswoggle."

The divas giggled in delight. Yes it was definitely a foolproof idea to pull Katie out. The red headed diva then spoke up.

"We won't go so quickly. He had just come out from the shower. If we go now, he might smell a rat. Let's go after a few minutes to avoid any suspicion from that guy. He's really sharp."

"And hot" said Maria dreamily only to receive a few blank stares. 'What, he really is."

"Now's not the time to see if he's hot or not Maria" Melina rolled her eyes at her. But inwardly, every single diva agreed to Maria's two little words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two West Newbury natives had a long deep eye-contact before anyone said anything. Forest green with Ocean blue. Katie appeared to become lost in them. They were just so…..beautiful. The blue-eyed wrestler thought the same about the woman's green orbs. Both seemed to be lost in each other's eyes that is till the man's deep voice broke the silence.

"Normally, I ain't greeted by a hot chick the moment I come out of the shower. It's usually late at night" he smirked at the wide-eyed Katie as he said this. "So I'll begin by asking, what are you doing here?" Apparently, he hadn't noticed his room was….well a little trashed. All he could gaze at now was the pretty lady standing in front of him.

"Well….you see…..I..um" she stammered, trying to ignore the fact that she was standing in front of a shirtless, not to mention, a _beyond _hot man who was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. She glanced momentarily at his hairless chest and tried not to swoon when she saw his perfect abs and an equally perfect six pack. Unfortunately for her, the man had caught her glancing at his body. His smirk grew wider.

"You know, you could come over tonight at my room if you want" he said, in a hot, seductive tone, causing butterflies in Katie's stomach. She was a little taken aback by this comment. She didn't even know his name and he was already hitting on her. But it was really his voice that was driving her insane. So deep and so manly. And the moment it dropped into that seductive tone, she could feel the red come on her cheeks.

The man grinned at this sight, knowing he was having some effect on her. He then moved closer to her face so that Katie could feel the cold air being replaced by his hot aftershave. "By the way" he whispered softly, his breath blowing against her ear. "My name's John Cena."

The world suddenly stopped turning as Katie froze to the carpeted floor. The room began to spin around like a tornado and she felt like a million glasses were being shattered to the ground. His voice kept repeating in her head, _John_ _Cena, John Cena, John Cena _like an endless chant_. No, no it can't be. It can't be, _her mind frantically screamed. _This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!_

Her suddenly white face seemed to confuse the Chain Gang soldier. He frowned a little at her and finally said 'You al'right?' feeling rather concerned. He reached his hand to touch her face but Katie shrunk away. She was gazing at him in complete shock and fear.

Then like lightning, she bolted out of the room, just when Torrie was about to open it, leaving a confused John in the partially trashed room 'Hey Katie, where are you going?!" cried out Trish as she shot past her. All eyes turned to look at her as she ran away from them and the dreaded locker room.

All Katie wanted to do, was run as far away as possibly from the nightmare she was slowly being drowned in, which was taking its time to suffocate her with its harsh reality.

All in the name of John Felix Anthony Cena, her _worst enemy._

_Hope you liked it guys, please review!_


	9. Explanation

Chapter 9 Explanation

Torrie and Trish stepped inside the champ's locker room while the rest of the girls went in search of the new diva. They found the Chain gang soldier still standing near the wall where he and Katie had previously been talking, only this time, he was busy texting away on his phone and did not acknowledge the presence of the two blond divas in his room.

The two friends exchanged glances as they took in the sight of his 6ft 245 pound body clad in nothing except a pair of thin boxers. Maria was right. He was really a hot guy and it took every ounce of power in the two blond divas to not stand there and drool over his fine appearance. Their faces had to mean "serious business" for only then could they get answers. They stared at him for a while as he busily texted away before finally speaking "John".

The Doctor of Thuganomics raised his blue eyes at the two newcomers in his room. _Even his gaze has so much power_, thought Torrie as she tried to look like she wasn't dying inside at the sight of him looking so undeniably hot in the black boxers that seemed to faintly cover the bulge between his thighs. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked in his husky voice, breaking into Torrie's reverie, "Huh?" she mumbled dumbly. However, she was glad she had Trish by her side to answer.

"Well, I know its bit of an odd question John…..but did you do anything to Katie?" asked the Canadian bombshell, staring intently at him.

"I presume Katie is the name of that weird brown-haired chick, right?" he asked in his easy laid back manner.

The two divas nodded.

"Well apart from offering her a night with me and giving her my name, I haven't done anything to her."

"You tried to hit on her?" asked the Boise Belle in complete disbelief.

"Well, does that seem to surprise you baby girl?" he gazed at her with a teasing look in his blue eyes. The Idaho beauty could only blush in response.

Only Trish didn't seem fazed "Well, what did she do after you did so?"

"Nothing. It was only after I told her my name did she freak out."

The two divas gazed at him with a perplexed look. Why did she go all crazy after he told her only his name? Was John lying? Or was there something really up with Katie? The two divas stared at him for a while.

"You know you girls look like you think I am lying" said John as he ran his fingers through his short brown cut. "But that's all there is that happened."

"By the way" perked up Trish again "What were you doing in the locker room John?"

The color of his blue eyes deepened as he frowned slightly at the Canadian native. "Well, I believe it's _my_ locker room Trish."

"No we don't mean it in a wrong way" Torrie broke in. "It's just that you had told us that you were lazing in your hotel room when we called. Then suddenly you're here….." her voice trailed off.

John's mind went back to the time when Candice had called. What had he been doing then? _Oh right_, he suddenly smiled to himself. _I was busy thrusting myself inside that f***king stripper over by that wall and was on my way to pure bliss when she called. _His thoughts were suddenly broken by Trish's voice. "Well?"

"Maybe I misheard Candice. I was too into Star Wars that was coming on T.V" he grinned at the two divas and at his own convincing lie since everybody knew what a huge Star Wars fan he was.

"Okay then John. I guess that explains everything" she then glanced at her watch. "I think we should better go now. We might have taken too much of your time." Saying this, Trish walked out of the room while Torrie waved at the brown headed wrestler as she followed her friend. Suddenly, the two girls were stopped dead in their tracks by his husky voice.

"By the way girls, I wanna know who messed up my room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

The small group of divas comprising of Lita, Maria, Candice, Christy and Melina wandered over to their pink locker room, knowing fully that Katie could be found only here. Sure enough as Maria, opened the door, there sat Katie, her back against the lockers and her head hidden between her hands which were resting on her knees. The divas exchanged confused glances.

"Katie, what's wrong?" asked Melina as they all surrounded the West Newbury Native, staring at the forlorn figure.

"Everything" came the muttered reply.

"You know you could tell us honey" assured a concerned Christy, feeling a sense of curiosity prick her heart.

They heard the new diva heave a sigh, like the entire burden of the world was placed on her delicate shoulders. They waited for her to say more.

"I can't believe he's here" she said in strangely quiet voice, her head still resting between her arms.

"Who?" questioned Candice.

"John."

The divas exchanged glances at that one name, John. This could only mean one thing. Their fellow newcomer had a past with the Chain gang soldier.

"Was he your boyfriend?" asked Lita, her eyes fixed on the brown head. And that is when the West Newbury native raised her head and glowered at Lita who was taken aback by this sudden glare.

"He….is….not….my….boyfriend" she said through gritted teeth, as the familiar surge of anger swept over her at the mere thought of having a guy like John by her side.

"Okay, chill. I didn't know" said the red-head in defense, rather surprised by the response she got.

"He is my worst enemy" she stated, staring off into the space as memories, bitter memories of the blue-eyed kid washed over her entire being.

"Details please" said Candice, obviously confused like the rest of the divas. And that is when Katie Norman began to relate a part of her life that she was so sure had long ago withered and died, only to be brought back to life by fate.

"He and I used to be neighbors back in Massachusetts. Our familes were really close. With the exception of us both alone."

"I don't know how it started and when it started. All I remember is hating him with everything I had. I don't know what infuriated me so much. Even his mere presence would send my blood boiling in my veins."

"At one point of time, he started hating me too. Not that he ever liked me before" she scoffed a little as she said this. "It's just that he began to_ openly_ show his hatred. And that is how we became bitter enemies."

"This wasn't just it. The major part of our enmity revolved around playing hideous pranks on each other. Pranks that became more and more cruel and ugly with the evolution of time."

"And this caused unnecessary disturbance between our familes." She sighed wearily as her thoughts rushed back to those bad times between the Cena and Norman households. "No amount of groundings and rules could lessen our rivalry. No amount of apologies between our mothers on our behalf could throw water on our raging feud. In fact come to think of it, things just grew worse."

"Finally, there came a time when both our families were fed up. Anything they did could not stop us kids to prank each other time and time again. Now only one option was left: either the Normans or the Cenas should move out."

She sighed again as she continued "I still remember that awful moment; my family was piling up our luggage in our beat up jeep while I just sat on the grass and watched miserably."

"The day we moved out of Massachusetts, I swore to myself that I'd never forgive John for all the pain he caused me. Yes, I admit I had an equal share in it but, it was really because of John that my parents stopped relying on me like they used to. It was John who instigated the war and I had to suffer the horrible ending."

Her hands now balled into two fists "I still remember how his face was literally glowing with happiness the day I was suffering in misery when my family exchanged their last goodbyes with the Cena clan. God…..I hated him so much."

She then raised her eyes to look around the interested faces of the divas "You might think I am a baby, still holding a grudge over someone that formed in my childhood. But then, it played a major role in ruining my life."

"All through middle school in Houston, I was jeered at and made fun of everywhere I went. I had no friends, no one to talk to especially since for some strange reason, those people hated ruthless tomboys. They even labeled me a 'sorry-case' since they thought I came from a poor family and wore my "brother's" clothes. I am surprised how I didn't go into depression."

"I know it's all in the past but I just can't possibly go to him now and talk to him because I am so convinced he'll start despising me again. But I don't know how I am gonna work in the same business as my old enemy especially now that he's grown so….." she paused for a second, thinking up of an accurate word "different" she finally finished.

Then she smiled a guilty smile and added "Actually, not talking to him and avoiding him at all costs is more from fear of my sister's words."

"Well, what did she say?" inquired Maria.

"That one day, I'd fall for him. That one day, I won't be able to live without my very worst enemy. And that one day, I'd give my heart away to John Felix Anthony Cena. And I dread that from happening."


	10. Locking eyes with him again

Chapter 10- Locking eyes with him again

_The next day_

The sound of the birds twittering seemed to echo in the hotel room. The sleeping woman rolled a little on the bed, the bed squeaking underneath her weight. Green eyes fluttered open and for a moment, Katie wondered where she was. That is until the memory of last night and her meeting with John flashed in her head. _Yeah right_, she rolled her eyes._ I am now working in the same industry as my worst enemy._

Her thoughts again went back to John. Last night, she definitely didn't feel any sort of hatred towards him. Rather, when he had leaned forward and whispered his name to her, she felt so shocked and conflicted, had the man who just a few seconds ago was turning her on was her very worst enemy?! The thought freaked her out beyond words. She couldn't believe it. It was very, very hard to accept the fact that the scrawny old John Cena with the stupid goofy grin had actually evolved into….this, a hot, hunk of a man with possibly the most gorgeous body Katie had ever seen.

Although the very thought of her worst enemy trying to flirt with her should have disgusted her (and yes it did, a little), a part of her, a very small part of her felt breathless to be enveloped in such a situation that too with a man like him. His voice still sent tingles down her spine whenever she thought about it and the smell of his cologne still seemed to linger around her. _Wow_, she sighed and then suddenly, her dreamy expression twisted into a horrified one.

_Was I just admiring my worst enemy?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cafeteria was beginning to crowd with WWE superstars and divas as they walked inside. The cafeteria was serving bacon, eggs with French toast that bright, sunny day. The superstars huddled into their own groups at their respective tables while the divas sat together. Torrie had gone off to bring the new diva to the cafeteria whilst the others discussed the West Newbury native's story with each other, filling in Trish about it.

Whilst they spoke in low, soft voices, the men on the table just beside them were laughing loudly and slapping each other high five's. Who were in this group of men, you ask? The group consisted of all the top dogs of the Raw brand, including the Champ John Cena. The others were the legend killer, Randy Orton, John's best friend, then DX Triple H and Shawn Michaels, The Hardy boys, Matt and Jeff Hardy and of course the Rated R superstar Edge.

"Seriously man, where the hell did that come from?" Randy glared and slapped Hunter's arm. Apparently, he had just made a joke, relating to the Legs of the WWE Stacy Keibler, who was also known as Randy's biggest crush. Yes the the cold snake would still go out with other women but that was because Stacy wasn't on their brand. If she had, he would have dated her, and her alone. Keibler wasn't aware of Randy's feelings but unknown to the Legend Killer, she secretly liked him too.

"Hey come on, leave lover-boy alone" said the Rainbow-haired warrior with a laugh. The men were aware of his crush on the long-legged beauty and frequently made him the butt of their jokes, only because they could see the supposedly cold-headed viper go a tad bit red.

At that moment, the doors of the cafeteria opened and in stepped two green-eyed divas, one who smiled at the girls waiting for them on their usual table while the other, getting cold feet the moment she saw their table's neighbor included the blue-eyed wrestler who last night, had unknowingly given her the biggest shock of her life.

"Torrie?" she whispered, feeling her stomach turn again at the thought of sitting somewhere so close to the other West Newbury native.

'Mmm?"

"Can't we sit somewhere else?"

The Boise belle frowned in confusion. "Huh? Why? What's wrong with our current table?"

Katie sighed, remembering Torrie still didn't know about her history with the WWE champ. She then mumbled "No reason."

Torrie simply smiled and walked ahead to their table while the other green-eyed diva followed close behind,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" exclaimed the Rated R superstar to his friends when his eyes fell on the new brunette walking behind the Idaho beauty. The other men's gaze followed his, including the brown-haired Champ's. The moment his blue eyes fell on her fine figure, almost automatically, he mumbled to himself "Beautiful".

Green eyes met his gaze and for the second time in both their lives, John and Katie got engaged in a seemingly deep eye contact. Katie felt her heart jump around like fire as she gazed back at him. Suddenly, he smiled, a friendly one in that case, and Katie caught sight of his dimples flash in and out. Almost immediately, she stopped in her tracks. "Torrie?" she called out like she was in some sort of pain. The blond diva turned to face her "Something wrong?"

"I think I've lost my appetite" she whispered to her.

Torrie frowned again. "You okay? You seem to look nervous."

_Nervous? I think hysterical is more I like it._

"I just wanna get out of here." She told the confused Idaho native.

"You ain't leaving this place unless you eat something. Don't you know we are moving to another city this afternoon?"

And it took every ounce of strength in the West Newbury newcomer to not faint at this yet another great piece of news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The divas had their breakfast quick. Trish promised to tell an oblivious Torrie everything. Only the Idaho beauty did not know the reason why Katie was trying to sink in to her seat every time she heard that voice, that oh-so mesmerizing voice talk or laugh. Katie felt like digging a hole in the floor and hiding in it till she heard that voice stop, a sure sign he had left. His voice was slowly killing her with its deepness, and Katie could have sworn she felt her heart pound the moment he let out a husky chuckle. It was very tough for her to sit there in that seat, so close to the Champ.

Suddenly, she heard another deep voice, an unmistakably familiar voice and she was sure her heart had reached her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the table nearest to theirs and what do you know, there sat her childhood idol and love, the Heartbreak kid himself, Shawn Michaels.

But then again, the very presence of John did not allow her to jump up and hug the Showstopper instantly. Instead, she tried to set her mind to other things, like how her debut was gonna be the next week and the rest of the stuff. She decided to take Lita with her to meet him after everyone had left the cafeteria. Right now, that table was a total Touch-me-not for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, people began to file out the doors and head off their various activities before the time came to leave. Much to Katie's luck, now the only two people near the table were Shawn and another bulky man whom she recognized to be the Game Triple H. She had already told Lita that she was dying to meet her idol and the red-head agreed to take her later after breakfast was done.

Finally, the two divas stood up at their now almost deserted table since most of the girls had left except for Trish and Torrie who were in deep conversation. Lita tapped the Heartbreak kid's shoulder. He turned around instantly and grinned at the red-head. "Hey Amy" he greeted with his all round cheery self.

"Hey Shawn, I'd like you to meet the newest diva on Raw and your biggest fan, Katie Norman." The other brunette stepped up and smiled amiably at the one half of WWE tag team champions. She reached out her hand to shake his, trying her hardest not to burst with happiness. Shawn smiled at the young diva and shook her hand. "Hey Katie. Welcome to the WWE."

Katie nodded and thanked him. Hunter furrowed his eyebrows a little and broke in. "You know for a biggest fan. You seem to be showing the least amount of excitement."

"Well, I just didn't think it would be right to ruin my first impression by acting like a total bimbo" came the innocent reply. And that made the two best friends laugh loudly. Katie couldn't help smiling at their reaction. She chuckled a little too.

"You seem good kid" said Shawn and put an arm around the brown haired diva. "Where you from?"

Without thinking twice, she quickly replied "West Newbury, Massachusetts."

The two men raised their eyebrows at her reply. "West Newbury huh?" said Hunter with a grin. "I am sure then that you and the Champ are gonna make good friends."

_Champ?_

"Yup, matter of fact we'll introduce you to him. He'll be excited to know someone from back home is now a part of the WWE."

And that is when it struck her. They were talking about _John Cena!_

And before she could react to their words, the two men gently patted her brown curls and walked away. All Katie could do was exchange a petrified glance with the red-headed diva.


	11. Another shock for the tomboy

Chapter 11 Another shock for the tomboy

The morning seemed to roll real fast, much to Katie's dismay. The divas helped with packing all her stuff. They already had their own things ready and were crowded in the West Newbury native's room, some sitting on her bed like Candice, Melina and Christy while the others like Trish and Lita helped. Torrie had gone to pack her own stuff while Maria had went to talk to someone on the phone.

"So tell me how did the meeting go with your idol?" inquired Christy with a amiable smile.

"Great. Better than I expected" muttered the brown headed newcomer in a sarcastic tone, her back turned towards her.

Christ threw a curious glance at the red-head sitting next to her. Lita sighed. "Well apparently, fate has a way of working things out itself in just a fraction of a second" she said, snapping her fingers as she did.

"Well, what happened?" asked Nitro's girl curiously.

"After Shawn asked her where she was from, he and Hunter shared a somewhat strange laugh before finally saying….." she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest "You and the Champ could make good friends" she said in her best impersonation of a deep masculine voice. The four girls' eyebrows shot straight up simultaneously whilst Katie just sighed.

"You know, things could get worse" broke in the Canadian bombshell in a matter-of-factly tone. "She could be sitting next to him in the plane in our flight to Philadelphia."

Katie's brown head immediately snapped up, wearing a _b_e_yond _horrified look. Lita smacked the Canadian native right across the arm. Trish raised her hands in self-defense. "What?" she protested. "It could happen you know."

"Well, I sure hope and pray to god it doesn't" said Katie, finally finding her voice.

Poor Katie, if only she knew that she would be in for an unpleasant surprise in just a matter of few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After 3 hours_

A variety of suitcases, handbags and other necessary luggage was piled near the entrance of the backstage, forming a small hill. The superstars and divas were lazing about in the lounge area. Except for a few people who were yet to come, they were waiting for the boss himself, Vince McMahon to arrive. John and the rest of the gang were slumped on the red couches of the lounge in a lazy manner. Just then, the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels walked down the stairs, handing over his luggage to a fellow guard. He then proceeded to join his group over by the lounge.

He sighed as he sat back on the leather seat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes in the process. So was the case for some of the others, excluding Jeff and Edge who were going through Playboy magazines.

Suddenly, Shawn perked up. "Yo Cena" he said, in his best black guy voice, staring at the Champ who didn't even bother to look up, his cap low over his eyes "I just happened to meet another West Newbury Native." Just when he finished saying this, the Chain Gang soldier slowly straightened his slouched posture to a normal position. His eyes were fixed on Mr. Wrestlemania.

"Really?" he asked, not really believing his words.

"Yup. And just your luck. She's a woman."

John arched an eyebrow "Seriously?"

Shawn nodded and smiled "I told her you two could be good friends."

"Well, what's her name?" he inquired, obviously curious to know a person from his own hometown.

Just when he could reply, in strode the Chairman himself, Mr. McMahon. He boomed in his loud, raspy voice "Good afternoon everybody. Your flight will take off at 4 pm sharp which gives you exactly an hour to leave the hotel. You might be wondering why I am here. I am here because my daughter who is also the General Manager of Raw, Stephanie is down with a terrible flu." The guys groaned at this. "So she won't be appearing on this week's Raw."

"However Jonathan Coachman will take charge" He gazed at the devilish grins around him. "For one night only" he added sternly. "So mind you people behave with him." Saying this, he strode off to his office for some last minute paper work. However, the superstars and divas were cleared to leave now.

The rest of the missing people had joined them, including Katie who came downstairs with Torrie and Lita. She caught sight of John in the lounge from the stairs itself and much worse, Shawn was right behind him. She quickly slipped behind Torrie's tall frame, hoping to hide herself in case they looked up.

Fortunately, they didn't and all the divas had made up their minds to help Katie avoid John as much as possible. Although some of them thought the idea of hating John was completely ridiculous, it was clear Katie didn't want to face him anyway. And though they knew their cover-ups would not stay for long, currently Katie was absolutely in no state of mind to face a man who was her worst enemy and had tried to flirt with her the previous night before giving her the shock of her life.

Katie made sure she was hidden amongst the group of divas as they moved out to the parking lot to get into their respective buses, their luggage all packed in trailers. Her eyes remained fixed on the back of the brown head, wearing a baseball cap as he moved to a silver colored bus, the strap of his nike bag slung over his shoulder. _No way am I gonna get into that bus_, she thought to herself as she stared at the silver bus.

Fortunately for her, the bus was loaded with people in a few minutes and she was still standing in the parking area. Some divas had hopped on board too but luckily, Torrie, Trish and Lita stayed back with the West Newbury native. The bus then swayed away from the parking area. Katie heaved a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the Heartbreak kid heading off to another navy blue bus._ At least he isn't with John_ she smiled happily. Then the 4 divas followed the others to their own bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want anything Katie?" asked the red-head, staring at the new diva seated in the waiting lounge, her eyes fixed somewhere else. "No, I am fine" came the quiet reply. The red-head followed her gaze, knowing quite well who she was staring at. Sure enough, there he was, clad in all his jersey-camo shorts glory, texting away on his phone. Lita just shook her head with a smile and walked away.

"Hey Cena" said the Legend Killer as he slipped into the seat next to his best friend. They both slapped high fives. 'Where were you Randal?" asked the blue-eyed Champ. "Nothing, just went over to talk to Tor" he replied with a smile.

"Found a new love interest huh?"

The Viper scowled at his best friend "She just happens to be in touch with Stacy. Thought I should ask her about her."

John tsked tsked to himself and muttered "Lover boy is missing someone" before he went back to his phone. Randy simply rolled his eyes. All the time, John was unaware of the fact that someone just couldn't keep her eyes off him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately, Shawn seemed to have forgotten about the incomplete story he was relating to the Champ. However, all John could think of was that "someone" who also happened to be a West Newbury native. This month, there were many new workers employed by the WWE, female workers too. So the thought that she could be a diva never struck the curious wrestler. He didn't know that the weird chick he had encountered the previous night was actually that "someone" along with a whole lot of things.

Finally, they were called for boarding their plane. The divas stayed way behind all the wrestlers, lest they should be stuck infront of the Champ. They waited till the wrestlers showed their tickets and other necessary stuff before finally joining the queue. Katie was so glad she had got such a supportive crew to watch her back, in hardly a day. She grinned to herself, never knowing the utter shock she was in for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweet, you've got a seat next to the window" grinned Melina at Candice as they slipped into their respective seats next to each other. "I know. By the way, where's Katie?" She's up there in front in row 25. She's next to the window too."

"How 'bout John?"

Melina shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea. Let's just hope he's in row 40 or something." Little did she know just how wrong she was.

Katie adjusted her hand bag underneath her seat, not wanting to hold the thing in her arms the entire flight. So far, no one had slipped into her neighboring seat and she felt that finally, luck had shifted to her side. She had seen John sitting _way_ up in front and she finally felt at peace. Just as his image could drift away from her mind, she caught the unmistakable sight of a baseball cap move towards her row from above the long line of seats. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline in her veins, she shut her eyes, her fingers crossed.

A couple of seconds later, which felt like an hour for the diva, she felt her neighboring seat move back a little, indicating a newcomer's presence. She was still too afraid to open her eyes. Until she finally heard his familiar husky voice.

"Do you always close your eyes when I am around?"


	12. Stuck with him, and the truth is exposed

Chapter 12- Stuck with him and, the truth is exposed

Torrie shifted in her seat restlessly, glaring at her already sleeping neighbor, the Game Triple H. "God, from all the people…" she muttered to herself angrily. Coincidently, Trish was stuck with the other half of the tag team champions, Shawn Michaels. Luckily for her, she was sitting outside so she could leave whenever she wanted and not wait for his ass to move if she needed a toilet break. She wondered about Torrie's state.

Poor Torrie! First off, stuck near the window. And then the cherry on the top, having Triple H as her partner for 5 whole hours. Not that she hated Hunter, it was just that he made a very lousy seat companion.

Randy was stuck with Maria. For some unknown reason, the Viper disliked the interviewer. Probably cause she really had a dumb blonde persona. He was glad when his best friend got into the seat in front so that at least he would have some company. But then John realized he had slipped into the wrong seat, it was actually for Eugene! With that, he walked away, leaving his best friend to live with not one but _two_ idiots for 5 hours.

Well, it seemed like everyone was stuck with someone or the other. Especially Katie Norman who now had to face her worst nightmare yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green eyes fluttered open, very slowly, almost as if she was afraid. And then they fell on her travel companion, in all his fine handsomeness, his blue orbs fixed on the new diva. Katie was so stunned, for a minute, she felt her voice disappear so she just stared back at him.

"Hello, earth to Katie?" he waved his large hand in front of her dumb-founded face.

Katie felt her knees go weak and her heart race when he called her by her name. Her ears could hear nothing except for the roar of her gushing blood. There was absolutely nothing that could describe the dread rising in her stomach like a wave. _Oh no, oh no, he knows, he knows!_ her mind was screaming out to her soul. She could do nothing except grab a hold of herself as she winced a little at the dreadful feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly, the warm hand that belonged to her companion placed itself on her shoulder. Katie shuddered a little. This didn't go unnoticed by the Champ.

"You okay?" he asked, the concern evident in his manly voice. "You look a little off."

Katie shook her head with all the energy she could muster. 'I..I am fine" she stammered. "Just a little afraid of heights you know."

This caused the blue eyed wrestler to let out a deep chuckle. The electric tingles ran down her spine again the moment she heard his deep laugh. "That's a 'right. You've got me here. I'll keep you distracted."

_Yeah, the very reason why I feel sick all of a sudden._ Katie thought to herself.

"So, I guess me sitting here means we get to know each other better right?"

_Oh you already know me John. Way better than anyone in this plane._

But she didn't speak out her inner thoughts. She just quietly nodded at him and stared down at her feet.

"Okay, so let's start over. I am John Cena. And you are Katie….." his voice trailed off.

She looked up at him and John thought he saw a strange glimmer in her pure green eyes. "Trust me John. You don't wanna know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you shut it Maria?" snapped the Legend Killer at the dumb diva sitting next to him, chatting away continuously to Jeff who was sitting in the opposite seat. Maria turned to glance at his bitter expression. "What?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that he had just snapped at her.

"I told you to shut it. The plane hasn't even taken off yet and you're already blabbering away like a child" came the curt reply accompanied by rolling of the eyes. Maria simply looked away._ God, what a touchy companion for a flight._

After about a few minutes, they heard a rumble, indicating that the plane had begun to move. Torrie heaved a sigh of relief when Hunter woke up, startled. He glanced at his blond partner and offered a smile. Torrie gave him a plastic smile and then rolled her eyes and looked out the window to gaze at the passing lights.

Then it slowly took off the runway and soared towards the orange sky. Finally, they were in the sky. And that is when all the electronic systems came alive like the installed TV's of the plane. A great distraction from annoying partners. However only one person couldn't be enjoying these distractions no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, why wouldn't I wanna know?" inquired the blue-eyed West Newbury native to his travel companion.

"There is a reason John. I can't tell it to you" she replied quietly.

"Oh come on" he insisted. "What could be so bad about a surname?"

Katie stared at him for a while or rather examined his gorgeous features. Right now, her mind was totally conflicted. She didn't want to tell him for fear that it would create a feud again but then a voice inside her head kept telling her that bygones were bygones and things had changed now. She didn't know who to believe.

"Katie? You know you're acting weird" his manly voice interrupted her thoughts.

Katie simply looked away and out the window. God she had never faced such a dilemma in her entire life. She honestly didn't know what to do. Tell him and ignite another raging war or maybe start believing that things had changed for the good. That he wouldn't despise her again.

"Look Katie, Shawn's been telling me about meeting someone who's from West Newbury. Well, I hail from there too so I want to know about you."

"How do you know it's me?" she asked wide-eyed.

"He did tell me later that it was some new diva called Katie" came the reply.

Katie sighed. Now what did she have to lose by telling him? He already knew that she was from Massachusetts. Plus, they had never been friends in the first place. So she wasn't going to lose anything by telling him who she really was.

But the thing that was really scaring her was how he would react when she would tell him her surname.

"You really wanna know then?" she asked quietly. He nodded in response, his eyes fixed on her in an intent gaze.

Katie sighed and then took a deep breath, silently praying to God that whatever happens should happen for the good.

Then she stared at him in her own version of an intent gaze and said softly. "John, I am Katie… Katie Norman."


	13. John's reaction

Chapter 13- John's reaction

Shawn Michaels was bobbing his head to a few Michael Jackson beats. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the music flowing in his ears, completely oblivious to the fact that his Canadian travel partner was staring at him dubiously. She couldn't help smile a little before turning back to her book "A Walk to remember" by Nicholas Sparks. Shawn, meanwhile continued to bob his head with an accompanying tap of his foot.

Melina and Candice were the only two divas who weren't having a rough time with each other. Candy was watching a movie while Melina was reading a women's magazine. Both divas were paired off extremely well. If only the same thing could be said about the other two-seated companions.

Fortunately for Torrie, Hunter didn't doze off again. As a matter of fact none of them did the entire 5 hours. Hunter too was watching a movie whereas the Idaho beauty was having a little chat with her backseat mate, the Rated –R superstar Edge.

Only Randy was being infuriated time and again not only by the dumb brunette who was unfortunately his partner but also by the incorrigible Eugene up in front who for some strange reason believed that Randy was interested in balloons. He didn't notice his rude replies or even his hands balled into two tight fists. He just kept blabbering on and on. Maria, however couldn't keep that smile off her face at the scene. She had to admit, the Viper looked cute when he was annoyed.

All through this time, an awkward silence was being hung between two particular West Newbury natives…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie had looked away the moment she revealed her surname to her partner for fear of looking into his glaring eyes. She didn't notice the _beyond _shocked look his face wore the moment that "Norman' slipped off her tongue. He wasn't gawking and his jaw was still tightly closed. But it was really his mind that running in a thousand different directions.

_Katie Norman, Katie Norman, no it couldn't be. No way could she be her._ His mind began to walk down memory lane as all those moments, all that hatred that boiled between them flashed in his head. The times they pranked each other till one of them was pushed off the pedestal. Those times they shouted at each other, hating the other because he/she had thrown bedbugs in his/her school bag.

Had that young girl, that ruthless girl who was always one of the boys (one of the many reasons why he hated her) blossomed into this…..this beautiful, woman with the green emerald eyes and the soft brown curls. He now began to understand why she had acted so strangely around him. It was because…they shared a deep past.

His gaze was still fixed on her slumped over body. _No way, no way. She can't be so….._he took in her sight and even though she had covered her face, he completed his thought,_ Beautiful…..so beautiful._ For a minute, he thought he had lost his appetite but then, a voice, the sensible voice kept telling his heart to let go of the past. Suddenly, Katie's soft voice broke in his thoughts.

"I was so afraid to tell you this cause I thought once I did, things would go back to square one" her head still buried in between her thighs, reminding John of the way a nine-year old her, sat on the wet grass in her very last day in Massachusetts. "I don't know now where we stand."

Suddenly, John felt the familiar surge of hatred sweep over him. For some unknown reason. He stared at the new diva for the longest time

All he could do was respond in silence. Because frankly, he had no idea what to do too. The only thing that was going on inside his body was an old flame being re-ignited, a flame that had borne out of hate.

_Extremely sorry for the small chapter. But that's the way it has to be. Drama has to start the next chapter. Then again, forgive me_


	14. Back to square one

Chapter 14- Back to square one

A long silence stood between the two West Newbury natives, neither of them saying anything. Both were equally conflicted. The awkward silence was slowly driving Katie over the edge. She wanted to hear him say something, a general response. However, nothing of that sort happened. Verbally.

Suddenly, she felt a quick movement from beside her, and the warmth that was pressed against her slowly faded. She quietly stole a glance at John and what do you know, he was getting up! She watched him throw his bag over his shoulder and then proceed to walk down the aisle, all the time, a grim expression on his face.

She could only stare so much at the moving baseball cap over the line of seats before he disappeared. She tried to take in what had just happened. Ok, so she told him who she was and was actually expecting that he would say something. Getting up and leaving without uttering a single word thus leaving her in the dark was the last thing she expected. What was she gonna do now?

Suddenly, she saw a flick of red hair above the line of seats and the very next moment, The Extreme diva settled into her neighboring seat. Before Katie could even open her mouth, the red-head flipped around her hair to face her "Okay Norman" she said seriously "What did you say to John?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was your flight Katie?" asked an all too cheerful Melina.

The divas were walking towards their bus from the airport in their usual group, the cool air blowing against their faces. However the red headed diva was all ready with an answer.

"Oh yeah, it was real great. If you exclude the fact that Miss Katie here has revealed her identity to the Champ."

All face quickly snapped towards the red-faced Katie the moment Lita completed her sentence. Katie offered a sheepish smile.

"You did?" exclaimed the Canadian bombshell, obviously shocked. Katie nodded in response.

"So, what happened?" Torrie asked eagerly.

"Well, he was actually sitting next to me."

The divas raised their eyebrows in surprise. Katie nodded at their astonished expressions.

"Ok, so he was sitting next to me. And he said he wanted to know about me since Shawn had told him I was from West Newbury too."

"The first question itself proved to be the bomb that exploded right on our faces. He wanted to know my surname since he already knew my first name. And that is how I told him I was Katie Norman."

"And his reaction was…." continued Lita. "Was to get up, come over to my seat, ask me to go and sit next to Katie Norman and that he would tell me everything later on."

The divas stood in silence for some time. Suddenly, a male voice, Jeff's voice called out from the bus window. 'Come on girls, we're waiting for you people."

"We're gonna talk about this later" muttered Candice to the rest of the divas before they finally began to walk towards their bus, completely unaware of a pair of aquamarine eyes fixed on them, particularly the new diva from the other bus's window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week seemed to go by so fast, Katie hardly took notice of the fact that she barely saw her old enemy throughout the entire turbulent week. She was just so caught up in the whirl of her upcoming debut preparations; she hadn't had time at all. The divas too didn't inquire about John's whereabouts. Yes, he was there during breakfasts but he made sure he sat as far away as possible from the group of beauties.

Katie did glance at him a few times while they would be eating but every time, his blue eyes would be diverted away from their table. She wanted to get a slight hint from him about their current status together but he would never bother to look her way. Yes he would laugh and joke around with his buddies. But inside, he tried to push away the thoughts that his worst enemy had grown so….different too and was working in the same industry as him.

Katie had got all her gear the night before she made her debut. It was a pretty cool one, red and black and white combination. The other big news that was flying around in the WWE other than her debut was the WWE draft that would be held the same night. Katie hoped she wasn't drafted just when she made her debut. However, assurance was given that no such thing would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Monday Night Raw_

It was officially here. Monday night Raw. A big night for both Smackdown and Raw rosters since the annual draft was gonna be conducted. For some, it was a dream to go to the blue brand and yet for others, it was simply a nightmare to even wear that hideous blue shirt. Separate locker rooms existed for both the brands and even for the divas. And all around, the atmosphere was brimming with both excitement and tension.

Katie was backstage in the divas locker room, getting ready for her upcoming debut. The divas were all present too except for a few who had gone off to meet the Smackdown divas. Lita was sitting next to Katie, watching her as she carefully curled her brown locks.

"You excited Katie?" she asked, rubbing her palms a little.

"Well, a bit tensed too." She replied quietly.

"You go out there and do your thing girl. We'll be cheering for you backstage."

Katie gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Lita"

Suddenly, the door was thrown wide open and in stepped Torrie along with another tall, long-legged blonde. "Hey guys, look who's here!" she exclaimed.

The divas immediately gathered around the new comer of the room "Stacy!" they cried excitedly before engulfing the blond beauty in a big group hug.

They stood there hugging while Katie watched the scene in amused silence. Finally, the Legs of the WWE choked "Guys, you're gonna crush me now." The divas laughed before finally pulling away.

"How are you girl?" asked Candice, her face flushed with happiness.

"Great, never been better' Stacy replied with a amiable smile.

The divas then engrossed themselves in an excited conversation. Stacy had been a part of Raw before Test from Smackdown won her contract in a match last year. Ever since, the Raw divas only saw her on screen but never in flesh.

In the midst of all the excitement, Katie was forgotten. Until finally, Torrie caught sight of her sitting rather alone in a corner. 'Hey Stace!" she said with a smile. "That's the new diva of Raw, Katie Norman" and pointed at the brown headed diva.

Chocolate brown eyes turned to gaze at the West Newbury native. They both exchanged smiles. "Hey Katie" she smiled at her. "Hey" replied the green-eyed woman. Currently, Stacy didn't have any idea about Katie's past with the WWE champ. However, Torrie intended to tell her everything just as soon she left for her debut.

And then at that very moment, a WWE employee peeked inside the room. "Miss. Norman" he called. "Please get ready backstage"

Lita and Trish immediately jumped up "We'll go with you" they cried in unison and then stared at each other with a smile. Katie smiled at them gratefully 'I think that would really calm my nerves" she said. And with that and a shout of encouraging cheers from the rest of the divas, the three friends left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three women walked down the halls, making their way to the backstage end where superstars and divas alike stood before their music hit the arena and they walked out on the stage. Katie could feel her heart pound with both excitement and nervousness. All through the way, the other two experienced divas gave her a few prep talks.

Katie was leading the small group while the two divas were on her either side. They were then just about to turn the corner when the green-eyed West Newbury native bumped into someone hard.

She quickly pulled away and gave a hurried apology without even looking up, smoothening down her attire "I am sorry, I didn't see where I was going" With that, she looked up at the person she had accidently bumped into. Only to see that her old enemy was staring down at her with his blue ocean eyes.

Katie was so surprised, she couldn't even gasp. She stared back at him and though she couldn't read his expression, her gut feeling told her something bad was gonna happen any second. The other two divas meanwhile, stood a little distance away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Maybe that's what happens with girls who pretend they aren't tomboys anymore. I ain't surprised at all" came the remark from the Chain Gang Soldier, an unhidden bitterness in his tone before stomping off.

Katie could only watch him walk away in stunned silence.


	15. The first argument

Chapter 15- The first argument

"And now ladies and gentlemen" boomed the announcer's voice in the arena accompanied by a few cheers from the audience "Making her debut tonight, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 132 pounds, Katie Norman!" The new diva's music "Dirty Dancing" by NKOTB hit the arena as the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. That is when the brown-haired green-eyed young beauty stepped out on to the stage.

The crowd welcomed her with a wonderful cheer, particularly because of her theme song. Katie smiled her beautiful smile at the cheering WWE universe, as she made her way down to the ring. _Okay, this is easy. You can do it Katie_ she mentally encouraged herself. In the ring stood her opponent, a Smackdown diva she obviously had no clue about. Nevertheless, she was guaranteed the victory here so she had absolutely nothing to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And your winner….Katie Norman!" exclaimed the announcer's voice over the microphone as the crowd cheered on the new diva. Katie got to her feet leaving the other diva lying on the mat. She climbed on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in victory, flashing her contagious smile at the fans. Her music boomed in the arena through the speakers and along with the loud roar from the crowd, Katie could honestly say she felt elated!

_Backstage…._

The Raw divas were waiting backstage for the West Newbury native to come. The moment she appeared near the curtains, they whooted loudly and wrapped her in a large group hug. "That was great Katie!" cried the Boise belle, her voice like that of an excited young girl. Katie grinned "Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without your support." Through all the excitement, the divas had forgotten about the draft Raw had got to pick because of her victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the announcer's voice again boomed in the arena, causing the divas to turn around and gaze at the tv. They could still see the blond diva lying in the middle of the ring from her match with Katie. They flashed a few grins at each other "Raw has got the first diva draft pick". The customary drum began to roll in the arena as many of the divas' faces flashed on the titantron. The Raw divas held their breath.

Suddenly , the flash stopped and lo and behold! Raw had got, from all the divas in the Smackdown locker room, the dirtiest not to mention the very hot and sexy, Vince's girlfriend, Sable.

The divas let out loud groans as the "Wild cat" music hit the arena accompanied with loud cheers, particularly the flirtiest whistles from the bachelors up in front of the barricade as the blond diva strutted on to the stage, wearing a Smackdown sleeveless shirt over a mini skirt, a red shirt in one hand.

Slowly, she stripped down her shirt to reveal a black lacy bra, earning even more whistles from the men in the crowd. Then going at a teasingly slow pace, she put on the Raw shirt and flashed one of her sexy smiles at the crowd. Without another word, she strutted off, her hips swaying from left to right. All the Raw divas could do was exchange depressed looks.

Sable then appeared near the curtains and she smirked at the discontent divas. Trish went so far as to roll her eyes at her. Sable caught this small act of disrespect. She casually cat-walked towards Trish and whispered in her ear "Vince picked me" in a sly tone. With this, she walked off, with no care in the world if her entire locker room hated her. The divas groaned in exasperation.

Only Katie didn't know about Sable and her wicked ways. _But from the way these people are groaning and plus the guile evident in her entire persona, I guess she's bad news after all._ She shrugged at this thought before walking off to the catering area with the rest of the divas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After 2 hours._

The night seemed like both a good and a bad one for the Raw roster. In addition to two new divas, and a loss of two divas, plus losing the Big Show in exchange for Viscera and earning Hardcore Holly in turn for Kurt Angle, the entire Raw family was certainly in a grand hub-bub.

Much to the divas' delight, they had got Stacy Keibler back! There were so much of celebration the moment she came backstage, wearing a red Raw shirt instead of a blue one, it helped to get over the sorrow of losing Melina and Christy. And of course the frustration of getting Sable in their roster.

The superstars' meanwhile were celebrating too in gaining Hardcore Holly in their roster. Plus only a few cheers for the World's largest love machine's addition to the locker room (hehehe).

One superstar's heart was flying in the air because of the arrival of one particularly long-legged diva in their roster. Yes, of course it was none other than the Viper himself, Randal Keith Orton. His heart was glowing with happiness at the thought that he could finally be with the Legs of the WWE. The moment he realized she was to be a part of Raw, he felt butterflies fly around in his stomach and he stared intently at the TV screen when she appeared on stage to change her brand shirt.

His friends who had caught the somewhat dreamy look on his face simply snickered to themselves.

Surely, this was a night of celebration for both the brands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Celebration time_

The loud music flooded the bar as the various superstars and divas crowded the room. Some were dancing their excitement out on the dance floor while some lay on the couches, drinking wines. Both Smackdown and Raw members were present in the huge bar and were thoroughly enjoying the night.

Torrie, Stacy, Lita and Katie sat together on the bar stools, drinking whiskey. Well, Katie wasn't. Even after much insistence, the new diva couldn't bring herself to taste that liquid. So she just had a cocktail instead.

True to her promise, the Idaho beauty had told the Rosedale native _everything_ about Katie's life, including her old-aged feud with the Doctor of thugnamoics. Stacy was amused at her story. _This Katie was definitely something_.

Speaking of thuganomics, the three divas caught a very surprising pair grinding against each other on the dance floor_._ They exchanged bewildered looks._ No way,_ Torrie mouthed to her other two friends while the third had her back against the whole scene, busy sipping on her cocktail.

Lita gently tapped on the Massachusetts beauty's shoulder. Katie turned around on her stool to face her. 'What?" she asked. Lita simply pointed towards the dance floor. Katie furrowed her brows in confusion. Then she turned her gaze to the dance floor. Almost immediately, her mouth dropped open.

There in the midst of the floor was Sable, grinding herself against the WWE champ, John Cena who was obviously drunk. Katie's green eyes had grown as wide as saucers. She stared hard at the pair, particularly at this never- before- seen side of her worst enemy.

"Whoa" she found herself mumble. She had definitely never seen such a hot dance, that too by someone whom she knew since she was a kid. Suddenly, a small, a very small part of her began to hate Sable.

She didn't even know why. Oh come on, he was her enemy, why should she bother if someone was trying to get close to him? Was it just a disillusion of her excited heart after her big victory? Or was it something else? Try as she might, she could not find an answer. All she could do, was turn away from the scene, feeling a little disgusted with her enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm calling it a night" said a tired Katie to Torrie.

"You have the card to our room?" she asked, her voice slurring a little from all the drinks she had. Katie nodded. The Boise Belle then said "Okay, good night" before heading back to the dance floor.

Katie simply sighed and walked away from the loud crowd. She stopped in mid-tracks and glanced back at the floor. _No, he isn't there._ Then she finally walked out the doors.

The door opened with a low hum sound as Katie stepped inside. She was rooming with Torrie and Trish, both still dancing away the night. _So I guess I am alone for the night._ She sighed again and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for sleeping.

A few minutes later, she headed out, wearing a pair of cotton pajamas. There was only one king sized bed which the two green eyed divas intended to share while the Canadian blonde decided to take the couch. The bed looked really warm and inviting to Katie's drowsy body. Without another thought, she slipped on to it.

"Ahh" she let out a contented sigh before closing her forest green eyes. "This is heaven" she mumbled to herself. She could only lie peacefully for a few minutes until she heard the cries from her neighboring room.

Her eyes snapped open and her ears were pricked to hear the sound again. For a heartbeat moment, she thought something terribly wrong was going on with her neighbors. However she changed her opinion right when she heard someone moan.

"Oh John…oh…..oh God"

Katie rolled her eyes and closed them again. What did she have to worry about, her neighbors were having sex.

But then again, she had to worry about it. Their loud, pleasurable moans kept her up for the longest time. Finally feeling frustrated, she shot up from her bed, grabbed her robe and headed out the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moans seemed to echo in the entire corridor. "Oh baby, just there….just like that" a female voice kept moaning. Katie stood in front of the door behind which two bodies were entangled inside each other. Then she raised her hand and knocked hard.

The moans and groans stopped immediately. For a while, Katie just stood there near the door like an idiot, wearing her blue robe. Then she heard footsteps approach the door followed by "Oh John….leave it…they'll go away." Then she heard the unmistakable husky voice unlocking the door "Just a minute baby."

Before Katie could react, the door bolted open and there stood in front of her, a shirtless, boxer clad John Cena, sweat glistening on his forehead, a frown on his handsome face.

His angry expression immediately turned to a cold one the moment his eyes fell on his green eyed enemy. They both had a stare down before John finally said in that same bitter tone "What Katie?"

This time, Katie decided to snap right back like she used to "Keep it down Cena. Some people are trying to sleep." she said in a dangerous tone, glowering at him, John arched an eyebrow.

"And just what will you do if I don't Norman?" he glared back.

"I'm gonna have to report to the authorities that Mr. WWE champ here is keeping the entire floor up with a hoe he has in there."

The colour of John's eyes turned a dark shade of blue. "You think you're real tough now that you're a diva huh?" he questioned, his tone growing dangerous too.

"I don't have to think about it John. This isn't called being tough. It means standing up for yourself which I know pretty damn well."

"Oh, for a second I thought you'd really go whining to the authorities Norman like the little child you are."

"Shut up jerk!" she snapped, her green eyes filling with anger.

"Is that the best you can come up with, "jerk"? I thought with your growing bitchiness, your vocabulary might have improved too."

Katie's hands balled into two tight fists. It was in the middle of the night and she was dead tired only to be standing and arguing with someone who always knew how to get up on her grill.

"Listen John, all I asked is for you to keep down your little bed game. Is that too much to ask for?"

"How about I tell you to get lost? Will that be too much to ask for too?"

Katie groaned in exasperation. "Listen punk, I am trying to sleep here and you ain't helping at all!"

John let out a wicked laugh. "Go and sleep downstairs with Viscera. Then you won't have any problem with me" he winked at her.

Katie scoffed "You know something Cena? she glared at him " I feel pity for the poor hoe you got inside. She couldn't find anyone better I guess." She could only glare at him for a few seconds before the unthinkable happened.

He suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed her to the wall of the doorway so that his shirtless frame was pressed against hers. Katie was now staring at him with wide eyes as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"John" she said softly, feeling a little scared of the way his deep blue eyes shot daggers at her. She had never seen such coldness in his blue eyes. He continued to hold her against him, his damp chest pressed against her breasts until a female voice called from inside.

"Baby, what's taking you so long? My pussy's throbbing here" she whined.

John then loosened his grip on her arm. Then he gently leaned forward so that Katie could feel his hot breath against her ear "You know something" he whispered, his tone dropping to that same seductive tone he had used in their first meeting.

"I am glad I didn't sleep with you last night. I'd have had more regrets this morning then." Saying this, he gently pushed her out of his room before slamming the door shut.

No amount of words could have described the mixed emotions flowing inside the young diva's mind.


	16. Is he really the John Cena she knew?

Chapter 16 Is he really the John Cena she knew?

"_John, what are you doing?!" Katie cried as he lifted her over his shoulder and strutted towards his bedroom._

"_You'll see Katie" came the sinister reply from the shirtless Champ._

_Katie could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he carried her into his bedroom. He then proceeded to gently drop her on his bed._

"_John" she whispered as she hit the cool sheets of his bed accompanied by the smell of his cologne. Suddenly she realized what her enemy's intentions really were._

"_Shh" he replied in an equally soft whisper before covering her robed body with his bulky frame. Katie could see his normally clear blue eyes now a deep shade of royal blue. She swallowed a gulp in her throat._

_He reached his hand out and gently caressed her warm cheek. Katie couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch. She only opened them when she heard his husky voice:_

"_You didn't have to grow so beautiful Katie" before slowly leaning down towards her pillow lips….._

"Huh?!" Katie woke up with a startled yelp.

"You okay girl?" came the concerned voice of the Boise Belle from across the room.

"Where am I?" Katie asked, earning a weird look from the other green eyed diva.

"Well, you're in our hotel room. Why?" she replied unable to hide the confusion in her tone.

"Nothing, I just had a…" she shivered at the thought of the dream she just had. "Bad dream I guess" not knowing really how to put it

"Geez, I thought I had passed out but it turns out it was really you. Do you know what time it is?"

Katie shook her head absent-mindedly, her mind still caught up in the dream she just had.

"Girl, its 12 pm for crying out loud!"

"What?!" cried the West Newbury native in complete shock.

"Aha. And you don't know what you missed during breakfast apart from the delicious pancakes."

"What did I miss?" asked Katie, throwing off the blanket from her warm body and quickly getting up.

"Sable sitting on John's lap" Torrie said simply and yet there was a hint of disgust in her tone.

Katie's brown eyebrows shot up. "Really?" she couldn't help the surprise and shock from her tone.

Torrie nodded.

"Well, I guess that explains last night" Katie said as she rolled her eyes and trudged towards the bathroom, not noticing her green-eyed friend staring at her in total confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacy!" called out the red-head from the lounge area when she saw the long-legged beauty emerge on top of the stairs.

She smiled down at her and then began to walk downstairs, her brown eyes fixed on her 2 friends who were seated on the couch.

"Hey guys!" she greeted warmly, her beautiful smile playing on her lips. Then she noticed the absence of one diva from the group. "Where's Tor?"

"She's still in her hotel room" said the Canadian bombshell. "I guess she was making her shopping list." Lita and Stacy giggled at this comment.

Just then, Torrie came downstairs, looking quite simple and pretty in a red blouse with a short denim jacket complete with a denim patterned skirt and black boots. Her blond curls crawled down to her back. She smiled at her friends as she approached them.

"Hey people" she said, flashing her pearly whites at them. "Hey" the other three greeted in unison. Then Lita asked "Where's Katie? I thought she was coming too."

"Well, she doesn't want to. She said she was gonna go down to the gym and work out a bit. She seems a little off for some reason."

"I guess she's just tired. Why else would she sleep so late?"

"No, no" the Idaho native shook her head. "I am pretty convinced that John is eating up her mind. Ever since I told her about seeing Sable on John's lap, she's been acting kind of weird."

Stacy then spoke up "I guess she has her reasons. We'll talk to her about it when we get back." And this answer seemed to satisfy everyone.

They began to walk to the front exit of the hotel room which directly led to the parking lot. As they emerged out in the sunny concrete road, Stacy caught the unmistakable sight of a tall, bulky brown-haired man leaning his back against a mustang and chatting away to another tall blond haired man.

As they neared the two men since their own car was parked right next to the mustang, the two superstars glanced their way. And that is when a pair of blue eyes locked on to the Rosedale beauty.

"Hey Adam" said the long-legged diva, knowing perfectly well someone had his eyes on her. Then she turned towards that very person "Hey Randy" she greeted softly.

His hands were folded across his chest as he stared back at her before a handsome smile spread across his face. "Hey Stace" he said in his deep husky voice. "Welcome back to Raw."

The diva grinned at this, unable to look away from his fine appearance. He wore a grey shirt over dark denim jeans and his brown hair was spiked a little in front. The two shared one last smile before Stacy finally got into the car.

As the car slowly pulled out of the drive, Stacy looked out the slightly tinted window only to meet the Viper's eyes. And that is when he winked at her.

Stacy's heart was on cloud nine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie stared at herself in the mirror one last time, examining her outfit. She had put on a blue shirt that read "I am all business" in funky letters with low cut off faded denim jeans, a loose black hoodie and converse, her typical style of clothing. Her brown locks hung loosely over her shoulder.

She had absolutely no intention of going to the gym but she had to use that excuse as a way of getting out of shopping. She just needed some time to herself.

She then headed out her hotel room and into the dimly lit corridor. Before heading off for the elevators that stood on the other side, she glanced at her neighbor's door. Then rolling her green eyes, she walked off.

The corridor where the metal elevators stood was deserted. She pressed a button that lit up with a red glow, indicating the movement of the elevator. She waited for some time but the metal doors never slid open. It was stopped on "5"._ What's taking it so long? _She sighed impatiently.

And then finally, the indicator showed "10" in red cobalt digits, her floor. She waited a few seconds before the doors finally slid open with a low humming sound. And what do you know? Inside stood two people, two _very familiar_ people engaged in a hot making out session in a corner

Katie looked surprised for some time. Then before the doors could slide shut again, she hesitatingly got in. The two lovers however refused to acknowledge her presence.

The doors slid shut. Katie quickly pressed the "G" button and the elevator began to move down again. The moans the female was making disgusted her before unable to put up with it any longer, she loudly cleared her throat.

The kissing sounds stopped abruptly. She let out a small sigh of relief. That is before she heard his husky manly voice say "Stop the elevator at floor no.5." Automatically, Katie reached her hand out and pressed "5", not wanting to argue with the blue-eyed man.

The elevator slowed to a stop on '5' and the doors slid open with the customary hum. Then the two lovers walked out, the man brushing past Katie hitting her with the smell of his cologne. Katie shrunk back from the smell.

She waited until they disappeared from the view of the elevator before pressing the "Shut" button. But before they could close, a hand stopped them. A hand belonging to none other than her worst enemy herself, John Cena.

Katie couldn't help snapping at him as he stepped in "Why did you come back again Cena? I thought you were going on for round two with that slut." Surprisingly, the usually sharp-tongued Champ did not reply.

The doors slid shut again and Katie was now all alone with her old enemy. But this time, she didn't decide to stay mum. "What's wrong Cena? Cat got your tongue?" she said bitterly. Again no response.

Katie began to get irritated. She wanted him to snap right back. She was so pissed with him for catching her off guard last night before slamming the door on her face, she wanted to get back at him for it. And now was the perfect chance.

She tsked tsked loudly "Must be because you lost your voice last night while having sex with that hoe. I ain't surprised at all" she said the last sentence using the same bitter tone he had used when she bumped into him that night. And that is when she got a more than expected response.

He slammed his finger into the panel of buttons and immediately, the elevator stopped moving. Then with one swift move, he turned around and pushed the wide-eyed diva against the cool metal wall before pressing his hard frame against her.

He had knocked the breath out of her with the force of his push and now, she was staring at his blue orbs. Her arms were pinned against the wall by his strong hands and he held her there, completely immobile.

She managed to keep her best bold look on her face as she stared back at him. His face remained expressionless as he looked on at her. Then finally, he whispered against her face "Don't try to get up on my grill Katie" his voice dangerously calm. "I ain't that old Cena who would get back at you by playing pranks."

Then he leaned in closer "I can now do more than that" his voice dripping with seduction. The air was now filled with an odd mix of tension and lust

Katie nevertheless kept her face straight, although inside she could feel herself melting at his husky voice. "What else can you do Cena? Try to hurt me again? By doing what huh? I….." but before she could complete her sentence, he did the unthinkable again.

He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against her neck. Katie gasped in both surprise and shock. Her knees buckled underneath her body. His lips began to attack her neck with a raging fury. Katie didn't know if what was happening was real.

His teeth began to bite into her neck and Katie cried out in pain. _What the hell is going on?_ Her mind screamed frantically as she winced underneath his hard frame. John ignored her cries of pain and continued to ravage her neck with both his tongue and teeth.

"John!" she cried out in pain and tried to push him off. But he didn't even budge. He just bit her neck with all the power he had until finally, he felt her tears drop on his brown head and then roll down to his face.

His ravage bites slowed down and he let his tongue wander over the angry red mark for some time, almost as if to ease the pain. Then he finally pulled away and gazed at her face, tears rolling down her cheeks from all the pain.

Even so, he smirked at her, feeling a wicked sense of pleasure inside his heart at having hurt her so much. He stared at the red teeth marks on her neck. And then he licked his lips before whispering "There's more that I can do. Don't try to challenge me again."

Saying this, he slammed the panel again. The doors slid open. And without another word, he stalked off, leaving a hurt Katie in the lumbering silence with his wet red mark on her neck, a symbol of his hatred.


	17. He's a womanizer Katie

Chapter 17- He's a womanizer Katie

"Oh God, we should do that more often in Philadelphia you know" laughed Trish as the four girls strutted back into the hotel carrying a dozen shopping bags. "Yeah seriously" agreed the green-eyed beauty.

It was late afternoon at that time and the four divas had a fun time shopping in a complex mall. They were lost in their own happy world, completely unaware of what happened with their fellow diva. She too didn't try to call them up and relate the incident.

"Let's go to your room Trish" said the tired but happy red head. Stacy nodded in agreement. "Might as well meet Katie too there." The divas exchanged knowing looks as they headed for the elevators.

_After a few minutes_

"Here, hold this" said Torrie, handing the other blond long legged beauty a few shopping bags as she tried the hotel door. The wooden frame clicked open and the four divas stepped inside. "Hey Katie, we're back!" shouted Lita as they closed the door. However, no reply was heard.

Katie wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen. So the only potential room left was the bedroom. The door was closed. Torrie pushed down the door handle and opened the door only to meet a peculiar sight.

A big bulge was hidden under the covers of Katie's bed and only the soft brown locks were sticking out from the top. Torrie frowned in confusion. The other three divas stepped inside the room at that very moment.

"Is she here?" inquired Stacy and her question was silently answered by the sight that met her brown eyes. Katie lay hidden underneath the covers and she didn't have any reason. It was late afternoon! Why would she be lying at this point of time?

"Katie? You okay?" asked the concerned red head as she walked over to her bed and sat on its edge, her eyes fixed on the new diva. No reply was heard. The other three dropped their shopping bags on the floor and walked over to her bed, surrounding it in doing so. They were all concerned.

"Katie?" Trish gently shook her body. Again no reply. The divas exchanged looks._ What was wrong with this girl?_

"Hey Katie. You might wanna wake up now" said Stacy matter-of-factly. And that is when the diva stirred underneath the covers. The four women waited for some time before finally, her head emerged outside. And they were completely taken aback the moment their eyes fell on her.

Her eyes, nose and cheeks were red, an obvious sign she had been crying. A few wet drops still clung to her face and she looked like a complete wreck. The divas grew immensely worried.

"Katie, what's wrong?" asked Lita immediately, concern brimming in her voice.

Katie just stared at them for a while before finally sitting up on the bed, revealing the upper half of her body. And instantly, the divas gasped in shock. The harsh red mark that stood out on her neck had completely taken them aback.

"What the…." muttered Trish.

"Katie, what the…who did that?"

"How did it happen?"

"What's going on? Did someone try to hurt you?"

All these questions were shot from random directions. Katie however quietly stared at them, her red mark an ugly tattoo on her neck. It didn't take a detective to know that it was obviously a hickey. But by who? Who had left such a vicious mark against her? The divas continued to stare at the Massachusetts beauty with wide eyes.

Katie sighed a little before finally muttering "John did it"

"What?!" cried the four divas together, utterly shocked.

Katie slowly nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Now Torrie settled herself on the bed right next to the West Newbury native and placed her hand on her shoulder, prompting her to face her.

"Show me" she said in serious voice.

Katie tilted back her head and allowed Torrie to examine the savage sin committed by none other than the Champ himself. Torrie winced a little as she stared closely at it._ God, that had to hurt a lot._

"When did this happen?" questioned an equally serious Stacy Keibler.

"Around early afternoon" mumbled Katie in response.

No one had noticed the red head's hands balled into two tight fists. Her eyes were glimmering with anger now. _How dare he do that?!_ She was thinking to herself._ How dare he hurt her like this?!_ It was certainly a thing to be boiling about.

Finally, unable to contain it any longer, she hissed "I'll show that bloody dog" and promptly headed for the door only to be stopped by Torrie's stern voice "No Lita. Step back. It isn't for us to pay him back for doing this horrendous deed" she then looked at the new diva with a fierce glimmer in her eyes. She placed her hands firmly on her shoulders again.

"Katie" she said in her serious tone "You are gonna have to pay him back for what he did. If you don't strike back, he is only gonna take advantage of you any chance he gets. You wanna know why?" her voice reached a low tone "Cause he's a womanizer" she said.

Katie's green eyes looked up at the other green-eyed diva. She gazed at her for a while but her expression remained solemn. She glanced at the other three who replicated Torrie's solemn look. "Really?" Katie asked finally in a soft voice.

The divas nodded together. "You think he's gonna stay around with Sable for a long time?" Torrie said, her tone slightly sarcastic. "No! He just needs someone to satisfy his pleasurable needs."

"Sable isn't the first one nor will she be the last" added the red head, her voice emotionless.

"He's been doing this ever since he stepped into the business. He just needs one-night stands."

"Three of us were victims too" said Trish solemnly. The new diva grew wide-eyed "Who?" she inquired curiously.

"Candice was one" said Stacy, her hands folded across her chest. "The other was Christy. And last but not the least was…."

"Me" completed the red-head, the fierce glimmer slowly fading from her eyes. Katie stared hard at the quiet red-head for a while. "I am sorry" she finally mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"No, it was my fault. I just gave in to him. Everyone warned me, but I never heeded to them. I thought he really did care, he was so loving…." Her voice trailed off. "But our first night together became the last one we ever had" her voice trembled. "I was too broken at that time."

Then she immediately changed her tone, a bold one now and the passionate look came back to her eyes. "I am stronger now. I have promised myself to never let anyone else become a notch on his bed post. Because….." again her voice grew solemn "It really does hurt Katie" she whispered.

"When you're lying in bed, sweating from the sex you just had and he suddenly gets up from next to you, puts his clothes on and walks out the door like he doesn't give a damn. It pains a lot Katie, mark my words. The emptiness you feel once he leaves is nothing like anything else in this world."

You can't help resisting his charm Katie" Torrie broke in. "And he knows it. He knows his smile can make your knees buckle. He has his own unique way of playing with your heart. And trust me, no one can match up to that caliber."

"Show him you can resist him Katie. Show him you ain't like the others to fall him. And I swear, you'll become a legend after that."

And at that time, Katie knew exactly what she had to do to get him back.


	18. The slap!

Chapter 18 The slap!

Katie didn't quite implement her plan that very day. She still was trying to take in the fact that the scrawny old John Felix Anthony Cena she knew now used women for the sake of his manly pleasures. Though she despised him, a part of her couldn't help feeling disgusted with him. This was the least she expected, even from her worst enemy.

The entire day, she avoided the Champ. She stayed within the four walls of her room and Torrie got her a cream she could apply on the red teeth bites on her neck. As she stared at herself in the mirror while applying the cream, she couldn't help mumbling "Sick" at the thought of her worst enemy doing this to her.

She was completely taken aback the moment he had roughly pressed his lips against her. If she wasn't so surprised and taken off guard, she would have surely slapped him there and then. But now, she was in her senses and with one thing on her mind, Revenge.

The mere thought of her enemy made her blood boil hard. Ever since the elevator incident, she was fuming with rage and so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, Torrie and Trish had to pull her back.

Next day however, another supposedly great news flooded into the room. The word had spread that Vince McMahon had thrown a party at a resort and all wrestlers and divas and WWE employees were invited. When the invitation reached Katie's room, she groaned loudly.

"A party? But why?"

"I guess he's just so happy RAW ratings are flying in the air, he thought he should throw a celebration party" said Trish. Then she shrugged "I guess its cool. I love his parties."

"Me too." agreed the Boise Belle with a smile. It was obvious these two were looking forward to going to the resort. Probably the entire RAW roster was eager to go. All except the one and only, Katie Norman.

She sighed wearily before saying "I believe I don't have a choice then."

"Apparently yes" said the Canadian bombshell, her hands planted on her hips.

Katie groaned a little and looked up at the ceiling. Then she turned her gaze to the two divas. "What time are we supposed to leave?"

"Around 9 am. The party's gonna go on till late night. That's how it always is in Vince's parties."

Katie simply rolled her eyes and walked into the washroom. She muttered to herself in a comical manner "I hate my life." Then she closed the wooden frame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

"Rise and shine Katie!" called the two excited divas in unison, pulling the covers off the sleeping new diva. "We have to go the resort."

A loud groan was heard from the brown headed beauty. Then her green eyes fluttered open. "Oh God" she muttered, her voice hoarse from sleep. "What time is it?"

"8:20 am" chirped the Idaho beauty, busy brushing her soft blond locks in the mirror.

Katie slowly sat up on the bed and observed the two blond divas. Both of them had risen early and had already gotten dressed complete with the makeup. Torrie wore a sleeveless magenta blouse and black skirt with long stockings and white-magenta Reeboks. Trish had put on a white shirt that said "Getting funky in the sun" in sparkly letters and denim shorts complete with black converse. Both divas were ready to go.

Only the pajama clad diva looked exasperated at having gotten up so early. She yawned a little and then stretched her arms in the air. Then she slowly got up and trudged to the rest room to freshen up her drowsy state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 8:50 am, most of the roster members had gotten ready for the big party and were waiting for the rest of the employees to come. Coincidently, all the divas had come downstairs at the same time and were waiting in the lounge area with the rest, chatting loudly amongst themselves.

Stacy had pulled on a baby pink halter and a short sleeved denim jacket with a white skirt and long black boots to go with it. Both Torrie and Stacy wore newbie caps on their blond hairs. Lita however, had pulled on a totally emo look. A white skull shirt, black tights and ankle high converse accompanied by a black "25 to life" cap on her red hair. Katie wore a red shirt, denim jeans that went till the knees and red-white matching sneakers. She had a spiky bracelet on.

As they waited on the comfy couches, a sight suddenly met Stacy's eyes. Three people appeared on top of the stairs. 'You guys" she whispered to her friends, her eyes fixed on top. 'Look."

The 5 divas followed her gaze. And there stood atop the wooden stairs were three possibly the hottest people in the business. The Legend killer stood next to the Wild cat Sable. And right next to her stood the Champ himself, John Cena. Katie squinted hard at him.

Stacy couldn't move her gaze away from the Viper. He wore a long brown sleeved shirt with silver buttons in front but had folded the sleeves up his arms. His silver watch seemed to gleam on his wrist and his gorgeous brown hair was spiked up in front. Suddenly, he caught her staring at him. And the handsome smirk spread on his face. Stacy felt butterflies in her stomach at that smile.

Another diva however glared hard at the couple who shared a brief kiss before walking downstairs. The red teeth marks on her neck were carefully hidden with a special foundation cream. But the pain still remained. Her glimmering eyes were fixed on the Champ as he strode down, his arm wrapped around the "hoe" as she called her. And then, he glanced her way.

Blue eyes immediately met the glaze in her forest green eyes. He stared back at her for some time. Then he began to move towards their couches. Suddenly, Katie felt the dire need to walk right up to him and slap him hard. But as if to read her thoughts, the Idaho beauty placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The three people walked over to the divas' group. Sable rolled her eyes at them while they simply chose to ignore her very presence. Then the Viper greeted in his smooth deep voice "Hey ladies."

"Hey Randy" the divas greeted back in unison.

Then the native turned his gaze back to the long-legged beauty "Hey Stace" he smirked at her warmly. "Hello Randal" she smiled back. Then the Viper proceeded to slip next to her on the couch. Stacy felt her knees buckle at his warm presence so close to her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful" his hot breath blowing against her ear.

Stacy fought the urge to blush. "Thank you" she mumbled and gently patted his thigh.

The other two people however remained standing there. John whispered something into Sable's ear and she smiled. Katie rolled her eyes at this gesture. Sable then moved forward and found a place near the red-head. But the Extreme diva immediately placed a hand on the empty space next to her "Sorry" she said, her tone dangerous and quiet. "Someone else's sitting here."

However, John had caught her words. He stared at her for a while. She simply looked down. Then John turned his eyes to look for an empty seat around the lounge. And much to Katie's dismay and annoyance, he had spotted the empty seat next to her. He signaled the wild cat who strutted towards him. Then he walked over to where Katie was sitting and settled down next to her.

Sable grinned and sat on his lap. Katie tried to move away from the couple but unfortunately for her, the couch was just a two-seater. So she couldn't really get away from his warm presence. A loud weary sigh escaped her lips.

Sable then began to play with the Chain Gang Soldier's dog tags. "Oh John" she giggled, making Katie sick with disgust. "When are you gonna get my name imprinted on this?"

John, who was perfectly aware of a boiling Katie sitting next to him, smiled and played along with the wild cat "Right after we have made love more than 10 times" he replied slyly.

Sable giggled and pecked his lips. Katie thought she was gonna lose her appetite. That is till, a small smile formed on her own face.

"Hey Lita" she suddenly called out loudly to the red head who was busy reading a book.

"Yeah?" she looked up at her.

"Mind if I sit over there? This place is getting too hot and cozy for me" her tone was slightly mixed with guile and she grinned at the red-head.

"Sure, sure why not?" replied the Extreme diva in an equally mischievous and knowing tone.

Katie got up from her place, all too aware of a pair of blue eyes fixed on her as she stalked off to Lita's couch. She then turned around and glanced at the Champ. Sure enough, he was staring back at her. Katie then turned around again with a flip of her brown locks, giving him a glimpse of her own attitude and settled next to the red-head.

So much for giving and getting back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After 10 min_

Finally, the Chairman himself appeared in the lounging area. "Good morning everyone" he greeted in his cheery booming voice. "Ready to leave?"

The superstars and divas gave him a loud "Yes!" in response. "Good" he nodded at them. "Then come on, get up. The trailers are in the parking area." Saying this, he strode to the parking area. And almost immediately, the restless roster shot up and began to follow their boss. The divas were super-excited.

"Oh God, I don't know why I feel so excited. It isn't the first time this is happening."'

"Torrie, you're always excited for Vince's parties" came the obvious toned reply from the red head. Katie was close behind.

Suddenly, a husky voice came from behind the trio of divas "I'm pretty sure _someone_ ain't looking forward to this at all." Katie immediately recognized the bitter voice and knew he was talking about her.

With one flip of her hair, she spun around to face the Champ, clad in all his baseball-jersey, cap, dog tags, camo shorts and high whites glory. "Just a min guys" she called back to her friends. Then she faced him again.

"What do you mean by that Cena?" she growled.

"Nah, nothing Norman" he replied, his obnoxious smirk on his face.

"Where's your little pet?" inquired Katie tauntingly.

"Ain't nothing of your business Norman" he answered, the smile slowly fading from his face. Then his eyes wandered over to her neck.

"I see you have covered it up pretty well" he said, a hint of mischief in his tone, obviously referring to the red marks he had given her the previous tone.

Katie glowered at him but didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have done so Katie" he said softly, leaning forward, his eyes still fixed on the spot she had so cleverly hid with her foundation cream.

By now, the hotel had emptied out of the WWE employees and only the two old enemies remained standing near the front doors.

"You know something John" said the green-eyed West Newbury native suddenly, imitating the way his tone would drop to a seducing one.

John arched an eyebrow at her. "What?" he prompted slyly.

And right there and then, in the hotel, with no witnesses around, Katie raised her hand and slapped the Champ hard. The sound seemed to echo in the entire hotel. For a moment, John just remained motionless. Finally, when the pain began to sink in, he raised his hand and pressed it against his red cheek.

All the time, the green eyes belonging to his enemy's were fixed on him. She then grinned amiably "Ahh" she said contentedly. "I had always wanted to do that to you." Then she brought her hand to her lips and blew tenderly against it. John just stared down, rubbing his cheek. A strange smile began to play on his lips.

"See you around jerk" she spat and then strutted off, leaving the Champ behind. However, he was not even amused. He just smiled knowingly at himself.


	19. Day at the resort

Chapter 19- Day at the resort

"We're here guys!" said Torrie excitedly as their trailer pulled into the drive of a huge resort. The divas looked on, gazing in wonder at the big gates. Katie began to change her opinion about the resort. _It was certainly something._

All the trailers parked themselves in one straight line and the superstars, divas and employees alike began to bustle out in numbers. The divas had their own separate trailer whereas there were 3 for the wrestlers and 5 for the employees. The divas bounded out on to the cool breeze covered parking area.

Vince's loud voice boomed in the parking, startling Katie "This is the Angel Riverview Resort. We'll be staying here till late night. Get the entire stuff inside quickly so we can have much more time for fun."

The divas already had their bags with them so they began to walk to the front entrance of the resort. Katie glanced back at the large group of wrestlers but she couldn't spot her blue-eyed enemy. Sable however was missing. _Must have bounded off to sit on his lap again,_ she thought bitterly. Then she turned and followed the divas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The resort in itself was a wonder. There were 3 large swimming pools; the aquamarine water seemed to sparkle under the light. Then there was a royal restaurant at one side which was better than their hotel's. There was a lot of greenery around and many wide open spaces which added to the beauty of the resort. There were courts too for games like football and tennis and an enjoined gym. Finally, a field was laid out for horse riding. Definitely, this resort was going to be a hit.

"Wow" said Trish, gazing around at all the greenery and the pools. "We're gonna have so much fun here."

"Seriously" agreed the red-head.

Even Katie began to look forward to the fun they were gonna have. That is until, she caught sight of two figures emerging on to the lawn they were standing on. Katie chose to ignore them and turned away.

However, when they walked past Katie, she suddenly felt the husky voice whisper against her ear "I'll be looking out for you" and then move away to the cabins they were gonna have. Katie stared at him as he strutted lazily towards the cabin, carrying a few things under his arm. He didn't even bother to glance back at her.

A frown crossed Katie's face. _"I'll be looking out for you"?_ It definitely didn't sound good. Nevertheless, she began to walk away with the other divas to their own respective cabin, trying not to think about the words he had just spoken against her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Splash!_ _Splash! Splash!_

One after the other, Katie watched as her friends dived into the pool gracefully. Soon, every diva, clad only in their bikini was in the pool, giggling with delight. Except for one long-legged beauty who was nowhere to be seen.

Stacy was just coming out of her cabin and was heading for the pool when she saw a familiar 6 ft 4 inches figure make his way towards her cabin. A small smile slowly crept up on her face. When he finally neared her, Stacy returned his smile "Hey Randy" she greeted softly.

Randy gazed at her half naked body for a while before returning the greeting "Hey Stace." He was still in his clothes whereas the other wrestlers were busy diving into the pool. "What are you here for?" she asked, blinking her brown eyes at him.

"I am sorry Stace" he said suddenly.

"Huh?" she frowned at him.

But before anything more could be said, he bent down and swiftly picked her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. "What? What're you doing Randy?!" she cried out in surprise. He strode over to the pool, smirking at his friends who were watching the entire scene from near the pool. And before Stacy knew it,

_Splash!_

The force of the water hit her like a freight train. Instantly, she felt breathless and swam up to the surface. She gasped as she hit the air again and was even more surprised when the entire pool and the circumference of the pool including the divas were cheering loudly.

She brought her wet hands to her face and wiped her eyes. And when she opened them, her chocolate eyes fell on a familiar pair of feet, standing in front of her on the brink of the pool. She slowly looked up only to meet the gaze of the blue-eyed superstar who had just thrown her in.

"It was a dare Stace" he smiled mischievously before shrugging his shoulders. Stacy just stared at him, expressionless.

"What?" he asked, noting the look on her face.

"Nothing" she mumbled, looking down and shrugging her bare shoulders. Then she looked up again "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"At least could you get me the ball from the side table of our cabin?"

"Sure" he said and turned around.

Like lightning, two hands suddenly caught hold of his ankles. Before he could react to it, they pulled hard. And just like that, Randal Keith Orton, still in his clothes went sailing into the water!

There were huge cheers and laughter around at this scene. Randy immediately resurfaced, gasping for air as he do so and gazed around, blinking several times. "Oh man" he whined, realizing he was still in his clothes. And now they were all wet. All thanks to the blond, long legged beauty they called the "Legs of the WWE."

"Stacy" he muttered, shaking his head, a light smile on his lips. Then he jumped out of the water and dragged his heavy, wet clothes with him to his own cabin. All the time, people were giggling at the Viper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you coming in?" asked a surprised Idaho native from the water, to the new green-eyed diva who just sat on the comfy chair near the pool.

"After a while Tor" she replied with a smile. Then she raised a book to her eyes and began to read intently. The towels and necessary swimming clothing were stacked in a bag next to her chair.

As she read, her ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps on the wooden floor. She didn't bother to look up as she thought whoever it was just wanted to take their respective swimsuits. Even when the footsteps neared her, her eyes remained fixed on her book. That is until she heard his voice,

"'Dear John' huh?" he questioned, bending down to take his boxers out.

Katie however didn't glance at him. She could though smell the tantalizing scent of his cologne "Is there a problem with that John?" she asked bitterly, still staring down at the pages.

"Nope. Just wondering when you got into romance genre. You were always the action type."

"People change John" she said, the bitterness fading from her tone. "And so do interests."

Then she finally looked up only to see that he was gazing at her intensingly with his deep blue eyes. "Oh by the way" she said, in a wickedly brutal voice. "I hope that slap didn't hurt you much. Cause the sound it made certainly said so."

He smiled, flashing his dimples at the young West Newbury native. Katie felt a little tingly on the inside the moment the dimples danced in his cheeks. For some strange reason, his smile had a certain effect on her. And try as she might, she could never know why.

He ran his large fingers through his short brown cut, his eyes still fixed on his old enemy. Then he said "It didn't hurt much Katie, I appreciate your concern."

He then slowly leaned down so that he was a mere inches away from her face. Katie felt her heart beginning to pound. Nevertheless, she boldly looked him in the eye. His eyes were as pure blue as the water in the pool, sparkling underneath the sun. For a moment, they shared a deep eye-contact. Finally, he broke the long-standing silence.

"I thought I'd never say this to you Katie" he said, his voice soft and true. Katie gazed at him, trying not to grow wide-eyed. She was surprised to hear him speak like that to her. He then said the next sentence in a voice so brimming with purity, it took everything inside Katie to not faint there and then.

"You've become really beautiful." He then gently curled his fingers through her brown locks. "Very beautiful" he whispered, staring at her forest green eyes intently. Then he gave her one last smile and walked off to his cabin, a boxer in one hand.

Katie just sat there, speechless, expressionless and motionless.

Meanwhile, a whole group of divas who were in the pool were gawking at this scene. And finally, Stacy said

"What just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey watch it Hunter!" cried the rainbow-haired warrior as the Game cannon-bolted into the water. "Hehe" he said with a grin, the moment he resurfaced. "Sorry Jeff" he said.

Suddenly, the Rated R superstar snickered "Hey guys" he said, staring at his group consisting of Shawn, Hunter, Jeff, Matt and Randy. John was yet to come.

"Look whose coming" he said, staring ahead at someone. All heads turned to look at the World's largest Love machine, Viscera approach the pool. Randy groaned. "If he jumps inside, we'll be thrown in the air by the force." The men chuckled at this comment. "Nah, I got a better idea" said the Heartbreak kid.

'Hey V!" he called out to the large man. Viscera turned around. Michaels whistled and beckoned to him. The black man slowly walked over to the edge of the pool where this group of superstars was near. "Yeah?" he said.

Shawn got out of the pool. He then proceeded to whisper something into his ear. A smirk slowly formed on Viscera's face. He looked at Shawn as he pulled away. "You can do that right man?"

The black man nodded. And then without another word, he walked off to the other side of the pool. Shawn leapt back inside the water.

"What did you tell him?" questioned his best friend the moment he swam near. Shawn just shook his head and smirked his famous smirk. "Just watch the show fellas" he said leaning his back against the pool side and throwing his hands behind his head.

The men watched as the big man walked around the circumference of the pool. He walked past Katie who was just staring blankly at the pages of the book and to a place which "coincidently" happened to be where the divas were swimming.

Then with one giant jump, he dived into the water, sending major waves around. The water seemed to go up in the air where he jumped and he had certainly, surprised the group of divas. Which was exactly what Shawn told him to do.

"What the hell?!" Torrie and Stacy cried out in unison while the other divas just yelped in surprise. As the water finally quietened down its loud waves, the divas caught sight of the huge superstar grinning at them.

"Ugh" groaned Lita who obviously didn't like the Worlds' largest Love machine. The divas held back their own groans. And suddenly, loud laughter was heard from one particular corner of the pool. The divas turned their heads and what do you know, the men were laughing their heads off at them like it was the biggest joke to see their bewildered expressions.

Together, they rolled their eyes at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie was still in shock at the words her worst enemy had softly spoken against her ear._ You've become really beautiful_; this line just kept repeating itself in her mind. The way he had stared at her, almost as if he had forgotten they were sworn enemies. The way he smiled, so real, not a fake plastic one and oh God, the way he had gently curled his fingers in her hair.

Had he just done that? she kept asking herself like a moron. No way, no way could he, John Felix Anthony Cena, bitter enemy for life, actually say that to her. Not even in her dreams. _What just happened?_ she wondered for the umpteenth time._ Was it real or am I dreaming?_

What he had just done had almost made her forget the pain he had caused her less than 24 hours ago. Well, almost. She still remembered the way his tongue had lashed out against her skin and she wasn't going to forget it so soon.

Suddenly, Torrie's words flashed in her head. _He's a womanizer Katie. _And suddenly, she knew what was up. He was trying to break her walls down, like he knew how to, using his charm as the perfect weapon! A sudden feeling of both dismay and hatred flooded into her heart.

He had faked being so true! she told herself angrily. He didn't mean it! He just wants to get me in bed! Katie had never felt so angry in her life.

All those tactics performed earlier on her was just an initiation to breaking her walls down so that he could sleep with her! _Of course,_ she thought bitterly. _He just wants to hurt me again. Why would he want to do anything else for me?_

Katie tried not to feel so bad about the whole thing. After all, he was her worst enemy so why should she? But deep down, a part of her was crushed. She didn't want to admit it to herself though. She just tried to blow away all those feelings away.

At that very moment, she caught sight of the devil himself, wearing nothing but boxers, walk around the circumference of the pool, directly to where the Wild cat stood, gazing flirtatiously at him. Katie stared up from her book cautiously, her eyes never leaving the blue-eyed superstar. And when he wrapped his arms around the "hoe" and placed his lips against hers, Katie felt stung.

She continued to stare at him as he tapped his hand on her thong-covered butt. The familiar feeling of disgust rose in her heart but this time, it was accompanied by another strange feeling, she couldn't give a name to.

Normally, any of their tactics would just _purely_ disgust her but for the first time in her life, another feeling came along with that disgust. A feeling Katie couldn't understand at all. She then reluctantly went back to her book, but again, managed to just stare at the pages blankly like before.

A million thoughts were running in her head. And all thoughts concerned her blue-eyed enemy.


	20. Spin the bottle

Chapter 20- Spin the bottle

Katie never did step into the water. Despite the repeated insistence from all the divas that were already enjoying the cool touch of the pool water, she didn't get into it. For some reason, she looked distracted all the time.

Finally, Torrie and Stacy got out of the water. Then with one swing of their arms, each one grabbed hold of her from either side and dragged her to their cabin, ignoring her cries of protest. As they stepped inside the warm atmosphere surrounding the cabin, Torrie shut the door and the two divas faced the West Newbury native.

'What's up with you huh?" questioned the Idaho beauty, hands folded across her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, still not looking like her normal, cheery self.

"You look dazed Katie" said Stacy in her matter-of-factly tone. "And yes we all saw the scene between you and your old enemy earlier. So what's up?"

Katie stared back at them for a while and for a moment; Torrie thought she saw a hint of sad glimmer in her forest green eyes. Finally, Katie said,

"It's nothing guys. He just came to take his boxers."

"Oh yeah" said Torrie, rolling her eyes. 'How come he was playing with your hair then?"

Katie just shrugged. "Really, nothing happened guys. He just asked me why I was reading romantic novels all of a sudden."

But the two blond beauties knew there was more than that to her story. Stacy placed a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder and said quietly 'You know you can tell us if something's bothering you Katie. We won't tell the others."

Katie stared at the two divas for a while and it was obvious she was debating whether to share her thoughts about her blue-eyed enemy with them. Finally, she sighed,

"It's just that….." her voice trailed off as she stared off into space. Then again she spoke "He really knows how to melt hearts."

The two divas exchanged worried glances. _Oh no, did he already begin to charm her?_

"Well what did he do?" asked the Rosedale beauty.

"He just leaned in to my face so that I could smell his scent really well. And then he whispered that I had grown really beautiful." Her tone had grown soft and her eyes looked sort of dreamy.

And then like lightning, her entire expression was replaced with a fierce look. The transition happened so quickly, the two friends were a little surprised by it.

"And then I realized that he was actually trying to get to me so that like Lita said, I should become another notch on his bed post. I realized what he really wants is to hurt me and break my heart. Why would he want to do anything _good_ to me?" she scoffed as she said the last part.

The two divas looked sober for some time, taking in what the Massachusetts native had just said. Then finally, the Legs of the WWE broke the silence,

"Katie, you really have a lot more common sense the other three girls John banged" her voice a lot more serious than being a friendly one. Torrie joined in,

"I got to agree with Stace. The other three just fell into his charm there and then but you're actually resisting pretty well. I guess that comes from hating him from such a young age."

The young brunette smiled a little. These girls were definitely gonna tell her if she was going wrong somewhere. She looked grateful as she said,

"I'm glad you guys are so understanding."

The two blondes smiled back at her. "Keep this up Katie" said Torrie in an encouraging voice. "And you will certainly become the first diva who had never fallen under his charm despite his repeated attempts at trying to get you."

And then the two divas patted the brunette's shoulder together.

Tsk, tsk ,tsk. If only Torrie knew just how _utterly_ wrong she was gonna be in the course of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire morning was spent playing about under the sun like boisterous teens in the water. The RAW roster was definitely having the time of their lives. And despite the fact that Katie didn't feel like getting into the pool, she content herself by watching the fun from her comfy seat.

That is until….

She was so engrossed in watching their fun, she never realized a certain _someone_ had gotten out of the pool complying a particular diva's request ad had sneaked up behind her. Just when Katie was about to let out a laugh when she saw Randy throw a ball in front of the long legged Rosedale native, splashing water all on her face, two hands placed themselves on her waist.

And before she could react to the sudden hold, she felt herself being lifted up over someone's shoulder. She caught sight of a flick of long blond hair and immediately realized who they belonged to. But before she could cry out his name, he dropped her in the pool

_Splash!_

The force of the water almost sunk her in to the base. But being a good swimmer, she swam up to the surface in seconds. And just like the previous two incidents, people were cheering loudly.

Katie raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the man who had just dropped her in like she weighed nothing at all. Her heart fluttered when she saw that smile she had grown up loving. Yes of course, she had realized her idol who was none other than Shawn Michaels himself had hoisted her over his shoulder. And she was _elated _at this fact.

The Heartbreak kid grinned down at her. Then he said "Thought you might want to soak up a little Katie" before winking handsomely at her. Katie could feel herself flying in the air at that one gesture. She smiled almost dreamily at the Showstopper. Come on, growing up loving someone so much and here he is, playing with you like this. Katie couldn't ask for more.

However, her smile slowly faded when she realized that she was standing close to the blue-eyed Champ and the Wild cat, who was leaning against the poolside. His one arm was wrapped around her while the other fidgeted inside the water.

Katie frowned a little. For some strange reason, Sable had her eyes closed like she was lost in some sort of a bliss and her mouth was a little open. And then the other thing was, John's hand just kept fidgeting inside the water. He wasn't even staring at her. He was gazing up at Hardcore Holly, who was standing on the brink of the pool and talking to him. _Oh wait,_ she suddenly realized what was going on.

"Yuck" she muttered and swam away from the two lovers. Her stomach turned and she felt like she was gonna lose her appetite. She then looked around at the others but no one seemed to notice what was _actually_ going on between the Champ and the Wild Cat. Only Katie had done so. And that realization really turned her puke senses on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hours flew by real quick and before they knew it, lunch was being served at the royal restaurant. By that time, most of the people had come out of the pool and had dried themselves. They were busy in their own activities in various courts while still some went to the horse-riding field. Even the divas had come out, including Katie.

Katie didn't feel like telling the two blond long-legged divas about what she had just witnessed. But really, that thought kept nagging her and just when she would forget about it in her talks with the divas, she would suddenly glance at John's way and that thought would come flying back. "Ugh" she would mutter to herself.

The entire Roster had lunch at the same time, some sitting outside due to lack of seating in the hotel. Their entire team was so big, it was impossible to fit everyone inside. Vince was pleased though to see everyone having the time of their lives. The divas chose to have lunch in their cabin. Katie was glad with their decision. She wanted to stay far away from her enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening passed by too as quickly as did the morning and afternoon. As the time passed, the wrestlers and divas began to get a little exhausted. However, they still played about in the tennis courtyards and had a rough game of volleyball in the football court. Certainly, the resort was a hit with the RAW roster.

When twilight began to draw in, someone, who to Katie sounded unmistakably like Hunter suddenly called out "Spin the bottle."

Much to Katie's amazement, there were huge cheers from the people and within seconds, a large circle was formed around the dimly lit resort ground. Lita grabbed hold of Katie's hand and led her to join the circle. Katie couldn't really protest once she sat down on the green grass. She looked around and saw all familiar faces so at least she wouldn't be embarrassed if they gave her a humiliating dare.

And then much to Katie's luck, The Champ lazily walked over to their group and joined the circle. Surprisingly, the "hoe" wasn't there with him. _Wonder where she is?"_ thought Katie to herself. And just then Randy asked,

"Where's the wild cat?"

John yawned loudly before replying "She's with Vince. He called her to his cabin."

Fortunately, the Chain Gang soldier didn't notice the grinning faces around nor did he hear some chuckles that particularly came from D-generation X.

"Al'rite" he said, glancing briefly at his old enemy sitting across from him. "Let's get this game started."

Immediately, Randy grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle twirled around for a while. Finally, it stopped between Jeff and Trish. There were cheers and a few whoots.

Jeff smirked at the Canadian native. "Ok Trish" he said, rubbing his hands together. 'Truth or dare?"

Trish rolled her eyes before replying "Truth of course."

"Did you ever really hook up with the Boss?"

Trish raised her eyebrows at Jeff. The rainbow-haired warrior shrugged. 'We all want to know."

"Well, I almost did. But then it never happened" she replied.

Jeff nodded, firmly believing the Canadian native. "Ok" he said.

The bottle was spun again. When it stopped, the circle realized it was between the hottest on screen couple, the Rated R superstar Edge and the Extreme diva Lita. Edge grinned at her.

"Truth or dare?" Lita asked with an equally broad grin.

"Dare" the blond haired man said.

"Okay Edge" Lita folded her hands across her chest. "Kiss Viscera."

Loud bursts of laughter erupted from the circle. Edge raised his voice in protest. "No fair Lita."

"Dare's a dare Adam" she said mischievously.

"Fine" he scoffed and got up. Viscera was standing near the gym and talking to another WWE employee. Edge made his way over to him, aware of a dozen pairs of eyes fixed on his back like lasers.

"Hey Viscera" he greeted the big man. Viscera smiled at the blonde. Then without further hesitation, Edge leaned forward and planted one right on his lips! In the background, he could hear the loud roar of laughter from his friends.

Edge pulled away after 4 seconds to look at the surprised Viscera. "I'll explain everything later" he said and rushed back to the circle. He was welcomed with cheers and John and Randy patted him on the shoulder. 'Spin the bottle" he said, wiping his lips again and again.

The bottle was spun and everyone waited for it to stop. When it finally did, it stopped between Torrie and Shawn Michaels. Shawn could have sworn he heard Hunter chuckle from beside him.

"Okay girl, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh" she said, flashing her pearly whites at the Heartbreak kid.

"Okay Torrie Wilson, I dare you to rap an Eminem song."

Torrie was flustered. Shawn knew how much she hated to rap but then again, she had no choice. The entire circle watched her keenly, waiting for her to begin. Finally, she did.

The blond beauty rapped Eminem's "The way I am" really well. Everyone was surprised. The Idaho beauty knew how to rap! When she finished, they got up and gave her a standing ovation. Katie could see the red come on her cheeks at this warm gesture. Shawn even went as far as to salute her.

"You' ve embarrassed me Torrie" he smiled at her. Then he said to spin the bottle.

Randy spun the bottle and this time, lo and behold! It landed right between the two bitter enemies from West Newbury Massachusetts. Immediately, the air filled with invisible tension. The divas exchanged glances.

John stared hard at the green- eyed woman who sat across from him. She however refused to meet his gaze. Then John asked her the customary 'Truth or dare?" a hint of slyness in his tone.

"Dare" came the confident reply.

"Okay then Miss. Norman" he leaned forward a bit, and then declared 'Kiss me."

Green eyes snapped up to meet his serious gaze and the divas had to hold themselves back from crying out "What?!" in unison. After all, none but them were aware that the two West Newbury natives shared a deep past.

Katie stared back at him for the longest time. She was in major trouble. Even so she dared to say defiantly "I won't."

But before anyone else could reply, the Champ said cooly "Okay then Norman, kiss Lita then" like it was the easiest thing in the world for a tomboy to kiss a girl, especially for Katie

Katie was horrified. John had definitely got her where he wanted. She was going to face utter humiliation either way. At least for her though. Any other diva would have jumped at the prospect of kissing the Doctor of thugnamoics.

For a long time, Katie remained motionless, thinking deeply about the two choices her blue-eyed enemy had put in front of her. John suddenly broke in to her thoughts

"We're waiting Katie" he said, his voice slightly going sing-song.

Katie sighed wearily. Then she hesitatingly got up. There were a few encouraging whispers around her. Slowly, she shuffled her feet and trudged the few steps to where John was sitting. She gazed at him, her eyes pleading with him to cancel the dare. But John remained firm in his resolve. He arched an eyebrow at her as she bent down to where he was.

"Please don't do this to me John" she pleaded softly so that only he could hear. But his expression remained serious and firm. "Prove to me that you're bold enough to kiss me on the lips Katie" he said grimly.

Katie knew that this was gonna make things even worse between the two. But she wouldn't dream of kissing another girl. She wasn't of that type. That left her with one single choice and with so many eyes on her, she couldn't really back down, being the strong-minded person she was. _Its just a dare Katie_ she mentally assured herself. _ Just a dare. Do it, it'll be over before you know it._

And with that, she reluctantly leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his.

She only meant to brush her lips a little against his but the Champ had other plans. When she began to move away, he suddenly brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, gently pulling her in. And then before she knew it, John Cena, her bitter enemy since time immemorial, had his lips pressed against hers.

A few cheers rose around the circle as John pulled her into the kiss. And all eyes were so fixed on them, no one noticed the shocked expressions all the divas wore on their faces.

Katie shuddered the moment she had felt him press his lips against hers. She tried to pull away but then at that same time, John slipped his tongue out and lightly brushed it against her lips, silently begging her to open.

And Katie who was so caught up in the moment, absent-mindedly opened her mouth a little. Seizing the opportunity, John slipped his tongue inside. Katie immediately tugged on to his shoulders. He gently pulled her more so that now, she was sitting on his lap. His hands were slowly caressing her cheeks. And soon, Katie found herself swooning in the kiss.

She had forgotten she was kissing not a prince charming, but her worst enemy. So tender and passionate was the kiss, Katie could have never imagined her kisser was actually, John Felix Anthony Cena. The divas' had their jaws dropped at this scene.

Katie felt his tongue roam around in her mouth and she brought her hands up to lightly brush his brown hair. His tongue savored her mouth with such delicacy; the green-eyed diva didn't feel like letting go. That is until, a sudden realization hit her like a firecracker, _I am kissing John Cena!_

She jerked back, breaking the intensingly soft kiss. There were loud cheers from everyone, excluding the bewildered group of divas. She stared at the blue-eyed West Newbury native for a brief while.

He stared back, his expression soft and serious at the same time. And then Katie spun around and ran away from the circle, the realization sinking in real hard. _What have I done? What have I done?_ she mentally cried to herself as everything began to look more like a blur. She shot towards her cabin, threw the door wide open and slammed it shut as she hurried in.

Then she buried her face with her hands and collapsed head first on the bed.

There was a sole thought rushing wildly in her head which would very soon become a fact of her life, a fact which was gonna haunt her for probably the rest of her life.

_I just kissed my worst enemy!_

* * *

_Hey people! I would really appreciate it if you give me a few reviews. Its kind of discouraging that I've written so much and have just got 2 reviews. I'll be grateful if any one of you could review this story. I am just 15 and it will be a great thing for me if I can get some. Hope you continue reading this. Thanks once again._

_P.S: Don't think I am being stingy. You all do know that a review is like a writer's fuel right? :p_


	21. The confrontation

Chapter 21- The Confrontation

The cabin door swung open and in stormed an angry red-head. Her eyes fell on the forlorn figure lying face-first on the bed. And immediately, she called out to her in a stern voice,

"Katie Norman, what was that you just did?! And what is the meaning of it?!"

Katie didn't bother to sit up and look right in her eye. She just gave a very stiff and muffled reply,

"You know I didn't mean to do it Lita. Don't keep reminding me about it."

"Reminding you?" she said in complete disbelief. "Do you seriously think people are gonna forget the girl who kissed the Champ? It's a good thing they don't actually know the _real_ story behind you two."

Katie felt tears start to form in her eyes in anger at what she had just done.

"You could have kissed me Katie" Lita said, rather fiercely. "At least it would have been better than kissing CENA!"

Katie began to boil. She now shot up on the bed and glared at the Extreme diva.

"You think it's so easy for me to just kiss another girl?!" she said, her voice trembling with anger. "I ain't like that Lita. I CAN'T do it. Never. Never in a million years."

"But now, John is just one step closer in seducing you, you do realize that right?"

Katie sighed at this. Then she buried her face in her hands "I know things are gonna be worse between us. And yes, I've realized that by this one gesture of his, he has the upper hand."

Lita let out a sigh too and slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to the very depressed diva. She placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Katie?" she said, her voice now quiet and normal.

The brunette glanced at her.

"Things can only go back to where they were if you try to confront him."

Katie looked a little taken aback by this comment. She stared hard at the red-head.

"Yeah, you might think it's out of the question but you have to Katie. Confront him and tell him on his face that you just aren't going to be another one night stand. Tell him that all his attempts to break your walls are just downright useless 'cause you know what he really wants. Do it Katie, and I swear he won't torture you like this anymore.

The green-eyed diva contemplated her friend's words for a while. Lita then added,

"Once you spit these words out on his face, he won't bother to mingle with you anymore. Trust me, I know him real good."

The new diva thought hard about what the red-head said. She was really sick and tired of John trying to pull all sorts of tactics on her and she was dying for it to stop. And after what happened today, she knew she just _had_ to snap right on his face and show him he was never gonna have a soft corner in her heart.

The familiar surge of anger she always had ever since she was a kid began to sweep over her body as images of all the encounters she had with her enemy flashed in her head. Especially the brutal red mark he had given her. But today, surpassed everything.

_How dare he kiss her?! What the hell did he really think of his bloody self? And that too daring her like that in front of so many people just because he was aware of the fact that she never backed down from anything?_ Katie seriously thought of going out and punching him so hard, his face got disfigured.

However, the green-eyed diva would never, ever admit to anyone, his kiss had left her breathless.

It had managed to send electric tingles all the way down to her toes.

It had managed to make butterflies fly around in her stomach.

And deep down, a part of her, she didn't even know, had actually _enjoyed_ it.

Katie was definitely caught in the web of the Chain Gang soldier's charm. And she didn't even realize it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The RAW roster partied all night in the front lawns of the pools and were enjoying themselves. The divas though were a little subdued. The incident which had just happened really shocked them beyond words. And when Katie had got up and ran away to the cabin, they were even more bewildered at the expression they caught sight of on the Champ's face.

He didn't smirk around at the others like he would normally do in such situations. Rather, he looked grim and a serious glimmer seemed to sparkle in his aquamarine eyes. He stared after his enemy with such an unreadable face as she ran away, the divas were sure, something was wrong with him.

They played for a little while longer until Hunter announced that he was getting bored. And strangely enough, Cena readily agreed with him though everyone knew 'Spin the bottle' was one of his favorites. Nevertheless, they stopped the game at once and that is when the music hit the resort.

All were on their feet almost instantly and began to dance around wildly to the beat of the hardcore music. And they danced away the entire night.

But Katie never came out of the cabin. Lita did a few minutes after the music hit the resort. And she made sure to lead all the divas to one unnoticeable corner and relate to them the conversation that took place between her and Katie.

The divas listened with sober expressions but they never realized, a pair of blue eyes was watching them from the dancing crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right about after midnight, people began to pack up their stuff. Finally it was time to leave the resort. There were exhausted faces everywhere as they busily got about their things and stuffed them in their own respective trailers. And soon, nothing was left except garbage lying around a few corners.

The divas got into their own trailers and Katie was the last to get in. Before she could step inside and close the door, she glanced around herself in hopes of catching a glimpse of another West Newbury native. _Maybe if he's alone, I'll go tell him that we need to talk._

The Champ was walking over to his trailer with a bag under his arm, his sneakers crunching on the wet grass of the lawn. Luckily, there was no sight of the "hoe" around. And once Katie caught sight of his lone moving figure, she immediately got down mid-step and walked over to him.

Blue eyes had already met her sight as she strode towards him. And when he realized she was actually heading for him, he stopped. The green-eyed diva stepped over to him and John could see a strange glimmer in her eyes which was definitely not a friendly one.

Her voice was low and quiet as she stated "I need to talk to you."

There was a slight awkwardness in the air that hung between the two. The Champ nodded before replying grimly "Come over to my room then later tonight. I can't talk to you here."

Katie was about to protest that it was already late but then her inner voice told her that she would never be able to sleep tonight unless she cleared things with him. So she just nodded and the two enemies parted ways without another single word.

Katie began to mentally prepare the speech she was gonna give to John the moment she sat down in her trailer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 1 am when the trailers pulled into the WWE drive. Katie held back a groan because she really didn't want to stay up more but then she just had to talk to John. Or else she would be staying up, tossing and turning on her bed till 6 am in the morning. _Just do it quick and head back to your room Katie. Don't argue with him if he starts one._

The entire roster trudged into their hotel, carrying their respective bags with them. The two West Newbury natives entered the hotel at about the same time but refused to acknowledge each others' presence. They just went about their tedious task of carrying the heavy bags to their own rooms like all the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Torrie, Trish and Katie reached their room and dropped the bags the moment they stepped in. The two blondes instantly crashed on their beds, exhausted from all the day's fun. However, only the brunette stood, knowing she had to finish an appointment with a certain Doctor of Thugnomics. She told the other two about her impending meeting and they gave her a few tips before she finally left the room.

John's room wasn't a mile away, it was right next hers. She sighed a little, staring at the wooden frame of the door and finally, raised a hand to knock loudly on it. _Please don't let Sable be there, please don't let Sable be there, _she mentally prayed to herself.

She stood there for a min, thinking John hadn't reached his room yet. But when she heard the door being unlatched, she rolled her eyes and changed her opinion. The door swung open and there stood her worst enemy. He didn't bother to smile at her. He just turned back and headed inside, telling her to come in as he did so. Katie breathed in and slowly stepped inside.

"Close the door" he said, his back turned towards her as he bent down over his bag. Katie promptly closed it. And once again, an awkward silence hung between the two.

"Is Sable here?" she finally asked after a long standing silence.

He shook his brown head. "No" he replied. His back was still turned towards her.

"You do know why I am here, right John?"

"Why wouldn't I Katie?"

Katie took a deep breath. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. She was going to head straight to the point like she intended to. And so, keeping her voice on a normal note, she asked.

"Why did you kiss me John?"

Even after such a question, the blue-eyed Massachusetts didn't bother to turn around and face her. Instead he just walked into his bedroom without as much as a glance at her.

Katie got a tad bit annoyed with this act. 'I am asking you something John" she said, her voice becoming a little fierce as she watched him head to his bedroom.

Even then, there was no reply.

Now getting boiled, Katie stalked into his bedroom only to find him fiddling around with his stuff that was kept on a side table. Once again, he had his back towards her.

"John?" she called.

Again no reply.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Infuriatingly enough, there was no reply again.

Instantly getting boiled all over, she stormed up behind him. "I need a _fucking_ answer John!" she said, her voice now on a loud and angry note.

And that is when, things happened.

Her enemy quickly spun around and grabbed her by her shoulders. And then before she could protest, his lips came crashing down on hers.

Katie was so surprised by the sudden turn of events; she didn't even know what to do and how to react. Push him hard and punch him in the face or just allow him to kiss her? However, John's kiss began to work on her mind like magic and automatically, she began to swoon in the kiss. That eliminated the former choice.

Her mind was completely dazed as she allowed him to take control of the kiss, her green eyes closed. Once again, he slid his tongue out and wandered it over her lips and Katie instantly opened her mouth, allowing him access. John wrapped his arms around her as he slipped his tongue inside and massaged it all over her own tongue. Katie then moved her tongue against his and soon, they were involved in a hot tongue battle.

Katie was so caught up with the power of his kiss, she once again forgot everything and just dedicated her entire being to feeing the electric tingles running down her body. She didn't even push him away when she felt him gently pick her up and place her on the bed.

Her arms snaked up around his neck as the two _enemies _continuously sucked each others' tongues, their eyes closed in blissful passion. The green-eyed diva moaned a little when he brushed his one large hand against her thigh. And then much to her disappointment, John suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

She looked up at him, his hard frame pressed against hers on the bed and her forest green eyes glazed visibly. John stared back at her with his deep intense blue eyes and then finally said softly,

"Now I am going to ask you something _and _I need an answer to that too."

Katie just stared at him blankly.

He smiled a little, the first time he ever did that night or maybe he had smiled and she couldn't see it since he had his back towards her. Then he asked,

"Why did you kiss me_ back_ Katie?" his voice having a small hint of mischief.

Katie just stared back at him, speechless.

The confrontation she had planned in her head had _definitely _gone down the drain…..


	22. A Conflicted soul

Chapter 22- Conflicted souls

For a long time, the two enemies just stared hard at each other, neither one saying anything. John still lay on top of her and he had his entire weight pressed against her. But even that couldn't stop her from thrusting him so hard, he almost let out a yelp.

"Get offa me Cena" she growled as she shot out of the bed, leaving John to lie on it alone. She then flipped around and glanced at him. He wore an amused smile on his face and he had propped his head up by his elbow as he gazed back at her.

"You think I have absolutely no idea as to why you're doing this?" she spat, an angry glimmer in her forest green eyes.

John raised an eyebrow at her "Doing what?" he asked in a bemused voice.

"Oh, don't you dare play the innocent act with me Cena" she snapped.

"Honestly, I got no idea as to what you're talkin 'bout."

Katie let out a sarcastic laugh as she said "Okay, so you're gonna tell me that all these tactics of yours aren't for getting in my pants and making me just another one night stand?"

That is when the smile slowly faded from the Chain Gang Soldier's face. Katie could have sworn she saw a flash of unfriendly glimmer in his blue eyes. Nevertheless, she glared hard at him.

He got up from the bed and slowly moved towards her. Katie remained motionless; not moving an inch as her fierce gaze never left his eyes. He then stepped up to her so that his 6 ft frame was now towering over her 5 ft 6 inches one. The heavy smell of cologne drifted over to her nose and she tried to ignore it.

Before the Champ could open his mouth, Katie added fiercely "I know you damn well Cena. I know you just want to bang me one night and leave me with a lifetime of pain. I know you well enough for that. You're only capable of hurting me." Her tone softened a little as she said "Why would you want to do anything else to me?"

"You don't know me Katie" he suddenly broke in, the puzzlement gone from his husky voice, only to be replaced by a serious tone. Katie looked up at him to see his blue ocean eyes fixed on her in an intent gaze. His face was unreadable.

"You just know me as a young kid, a scrawny old boy from Massachusetts who never ceased to play pranks on you. You haven't the slightest idea as to who this man is whose standing in front of you right now. I ain't that kid anymore Katie. Don't you remember that people change?"

"But I don't think the relationship we share will ever change. I'll always despise you as much as you despise me. No one could change that."

"How sure can you be that it always has to be like that?"

Katie's voice grew a tad bit soft and there was a hint, just a small hint of sorrow in her tone as she said "Well, look at which road we're heading down now John. It's just the same. You're gonna hurt me real bad again like you always would when we were kids. Only this time, we're older and it's gonna hurt much more than the time you wrapped those rubber bands around my wrist and the other ends to the bed post so that they would snap real hard when I'd stretch."

"What's the difference now John? You're gonna hurt me by having a one-night stand with me and then just leave me off in the dark. I know you're gonna do that. You never liked me. Why would you try to hurt me if you really did like me in the first place?"

"What guarantee can you give that you were gonna be just another one-night stand for me Katie?"

Katie eyed him from head to toe before replying "I just kinda knew you were gonna hurt me by playing the love game you played with so many other women. Including Lita."

"Bullshit Katie" his voice suddenly grew loud and Katie was a little startled.

"So you're just gonna believe a group of moronic beauties who fill you up with all garbage and then make it look like I'm the bad guy here?" he questioned, his deep manly voice trembling a little. "Don't think I don't know what those divas have been filling in your head."

"So then what _were_ you gonna do John?" Katie's tone increased too. "Why did you start being nice to me all of a sudden? Why did you start kissing me like you cared when only yesterday, you left a harsh mark on my neck? I wanna know the answer and I ain't leaving until I get one!"

However, she got no reply. Nothing at all. Only the same unreadable look he had on earlier. She waited for a while, but there was never a response. Finally, she scoffed at him,

"Just as I expected John" she said with a disgusted smile "You did all of this just so you could break my walls and get closer to me before finally getting laid. And then the next morning, leave to hurt yet another poor woman. It's just like you to hurt others like this."

And with that, Katie Norman stormed out of the Champ's room without uttering another single word. Her enemy just stood there alone in the deafening silence which was cut sharply by the slam of the main door.

A sure sign that she had left.

And all he had left with him were the unspoken words of his heart which had suddenly begun to care for his worst enemy.

Of course he couldn't bring himself to say that to her, he would rather die than tell her that she was slowly planting a place for herself in his heart without even realizing it.

Yes it was true. John Felix Anthony Cena had unmistakably fallen for Katie Norman, his bitter enemy for ever since he could remember. And he didn't even know how.

He just knew that the moment he had laid eyes on her in the locker room during their first meeting, she had already become a face he was never gonna forget, a face who was gonna haunt him in his dreams.

And he could never tell it to her in a million years. After all, she wasn't just a normal girl, she was his _worst enemy._


	23. The next day

Chapter 23- Next day

_The next morning_

Green eyes fluttered open as the new diva caught the faint sound of birds twittering outside. She slowly sat herself up on the bed and stretched as per her daily ritual. She then looked around her surroundings. No one was there. Her two blond room mates' beds were made though. She reckoned that they had gone out.

She grabbed her cell phone from near her bed side table and glanced at the time. 11 am. _Well, at least it isn't afternoon yet,_ she sighed to herself. She was a little surprised though for having woken up early despite the fact that she had slept late last night.

Last night, what was she doing again? They had all come back to their hotel premises by 1 am. She recalled Trish and Torrie collapsing on their respective beds the moment they stepped inside their hotel room. And then what?

_Oh yeah, now I remember_ she thought grimly. _I was in John's room, having a not-so-expected confrontation. _She sighed again as the events that took place last night in John's room replayed itself over and over in her mind. A feeling of remorse rose in her heart at having ever thought that things could change between them _before _he came to know her surname. _How could I've been so stupid to even think in that way?_

As suspected, the fact that they had kissed each other still hadn't been sunk in by the green-eyed Massachusetts native. She could still feel the power that he enveloped her in with just one gesture of pressing his lips against hers. Without realizing it, she brought her hand to her lips and gently brushed it against them. And then, her heart yearned for it to happen again.

_Are you out of your freaking mind?_ her conscience scolded her. _Don't you remember what happened last night? It has become evident that he just wants you for his own pleasure. Have you seriously forgotten this Katie Norman? Just by thinking about his kisses? Forget it! Throw them out of your head! And if you can't do that, then just think about how bad he was gonna hurt you…._

"Oh God" she mumbled to herself. "I never thought that I'd get into such a situation. That too with someone whom I've cursed my entire childhood."

_Katie, its okay. _Her conscience was speaking to her again, but this time more softly._ Its over now. He isn't going to run behind you since you've told him on his face that you knew what he was really up to. So don't worry. And anyways, he already has a wild cat by his side. So stop thinking about him._

"Fine, I will" she mumbled again and then proceeded to get up and freshen herself.

But try as she might, the pair of soft blue eyes that had gazed so deeply at her when they kissed the first time and also when he lay on top of her last night just wouldn't go from her head.

And she had no idea why…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Torrie" greeted the long legged Rosedale beauty as she entered the arena where the Boise Belle was practicing for her next week's match against Maria.

"Hey girl" she flashed her pearly whites at her.

"Everything going good with you-know-who?"

Torrie shook her head. "I dunno. She came in late last night and by that time, me and Trish were already fast asleep. And this morning, she hadn't woken up with us so we just left her and headed downstairs. I wonder if she's up by now. I'll give her a call and see."

Stacy nodded her blond head. "I'll wait."

And as she said that, the Viper strode into the arena, clad in a jersey and pair of boxers, followed by Hunter. The two stared unhappily at the ring where Torrie stood, a pink fuzzy phone pressed to her ear. "I thought this place was gonna be empty at this time of the day" said The Game. He then glanced at his partner and was surprised to find him smirking.

"Whatcha looking at?" he questioned and when he got no response, he followed the Viper's gaze.

"Oh" he rolled his eyes the moment he saw a certain long-legged beauty standing near the ring with her arms crossed against her chest. That is when the Legend Killer seemed to realize that the Cerebral Assassin had actually said something.

"Hey that's okay" he stated simply, his eyes still fixed on Stacy. "We can practice some other time, you know."

"Riiiight" Hunter said, emphasizing his word as he said so. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." Saying this, he walked out leaving the dazed Viper alone.

The moment he left, Randy whistled loudly.

Instantly, the two blond heads snapped right to the entrance. Maria however was checking something out on her phone so she didn't respond. Torrie rolled her green eyes when she saw the smirking Orton standing on the stage. Stacy however, smiled back at him.

"Hey" she waved at the Viper.

Randy's grin seemed to grow wider. "Hey Stace" he greeted her. He was about to say something else but then his phone began to ring loudly.

Muttering a curse, he answered the call without bothering to look at the caller I.D

"Hello?" he said, a little irritated.

"Mr. Randal Keith Orton, good morning" said a deep voice on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you that the dazed expression you had on earlier has been going viral on the net for about a few minutes. I hope you're happy."

"WHAT?!" he cried in utter shock. And then he remembered he hadn't seen who was actually on the phone so he quickly snapped it to his blue eyes. And what do you know! It was the Showstopper himself, Shawn Michaels.

"I'm coming for you Michaels!" he shouted on the phone, his deep voice echoing in the empty arena. He had completely forgotten the fact that his biggest crush was standing just a few yards away and gazing at him wide-eyed. Then he spun around and rushed backstage without another glance at the Legs of the WWE.

As soon as he left, the two blond divas exchanged bewildered looks. Talk about _strange!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what else happened?" asked the Extreme diva, her intent gaze fixed on the West Newbury native sitting next to her as she sipped her chocolate milk shake.

"Nothing more. I just made it clear to him that I wasn't going to be another one night stand for him. You know, I just kind of spat out everything."

"And he was like…." the red-head's voice trailed off.

"That's the strange part. The John Cena I knew would snap right back at me but this time, he didn't utter a single word until I left his room."

"What was his expression like?" she asked curiously.

"Unreadable. Completely unreadable." Then she paused to take another sip of her milkshake while Lita contemplated all what she had told her.

Suddenly, Katie's cell phone began to ring. Sighing, she slipped her hand in her jean pocket and pulled the phone out. She glanced at the screen. "Torrie" blinked incessantly on the blue screen. She then pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tor."

'Well, am I glad you're up Katie" the Boise Belle's voice said on the line.

"Why?"

"I thought since me and Trish had left the room, there would be no one to pick you up if you overslept. So first things first, you had your breakfast?"

Katie chuckled a little. 'Torrie, I'm not a small kid that you should be so concerned. And yes to your question, I am having my breakfast right now. Lita's with me."

"Oh okay. Sorry if you got a little annoyed. And…how did everything go with John last night?"

Katie sighed a little "Okay, to make a long story short, he isn't going to bother me anymore."

"Really?" Torrie's surprised voice echoed.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything later."

"Oh you might want to Katie" broke in Lita, twirling a finger around on her glass while her eyes were fixed elsewhere. "Because the very devil himself is in the room."

"So Torrie, I gotta hang up now" she said quickly, not wanting her enemy to catch her talking about him on the phone. "See ya later." And with that, she clicked the red button and absent-mindedly placed her phone on the table. Then she glanced at the red-head who still was gazing off somewhere which she reckoned was at the _devil._

"Is he coming here?" she asked softly.

"Nope, he's heading for the counter" Lita replied.

"Which basically means he is heading over here cause the counter just happens to be on our side of the room" she added through gritted teeth.

Katie lowered her gaze and pretended to sip on her milkshake. She could hear his approaching footsteps and she tried not to stiffen visibly.

_What the hell's wrong with you Katie?_ her conscience suddenly demanded. _You don't have to stiffen over anything. He's just gonna pass by you that's all. Plus, things are over between you two remember? He's not gonna pester you anymore so quit getting nervous._

So Katie straightened her slumped posture a little and wore a casual look on her face.

A whiz of cologne entered her nostrils as a warm presence passed by her from behind her chair. _Damn that smell_ she thought to herself._ It always makes me go weak in the knees._

From the corner of her eye, she saw him step up to the counter and lean over it, engaging himself in a conversation with the man in-charge. He remained standing there till the two divas finally decided to leave.

They pushed back their chairs and got up, avoiding any glance at him lest he turned around. Then they left the cafeteria without a second glance at their table. And the Champ too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two divas approached the line of elevators, talking about their flight the next day to Pheonix, Arizona.

"Man, it gets so tiring travelling every week" Lita said in a tired voice.

"It's kind of exciting too don't you think?"

"Wait till you're here a few months. Then it gets quite hectic."

Katie simply shrugged.

"So what match are you gonna have this week?" asked the red-head to the new diva.

"A singles match against Candice" she stated, rubbing her hands a little.

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"I am not scheduled for a match this week. I just have to accompany Edge to the ring."

"Oh, I see."

The elevator doors then slid open with the customary hum. Just as the divas were about to step inside, a familiar husky voice called out from the hall,

"Katie!"

Katie froze for a few seconds when she heard that voice which always managed to give her tiny goosebumps. Slowly, she turned around only to see her blue-eyed enemy walking up to her.

Even though she had no reason to, she snarled "What is it Cena?"

The Champ didn't bother to reply. He just stepped up to her and reached his hand out. And on his palm lay Katie's phone.

A tint of red began to come on her cheeks the moment she saw the phone in his hand. Sheepishly, she grabbed her phone from his large palm and slipped it inside her pocket. She glanced momentarily at him as she did so. He was staring hard at her. Then she muttered "Thanks."

"It doesn't hurt to be polite sometimes to your enemies Katie" he stated quietly. And then without another word, he walked off.

Katie could only stare at his moving figure blankly.


	24. An epic day in the life of Katie Norman

Chapter 24- An epic day in the life of Katie Norman

The entire day passed by without another unwanted encounter with the blue-eyed Massachusetts native. Except for that brief meeting near the elevator, nothing else happened all day and Katie was glad when the day eventually dawned to night so that she could head back to her room after the customary practicing of matches before Monday night Raw that week.

As she stepped out the elevator and into the dimly lit hall of the 10th floor, a groan escaped her lips. _Here I am thinking of watching a few action flicks while my suitcase is still unpacked and the flight's tomorrow evening._ The groan was accompanied by a weary sigh and she trudged to her room with heavy steps.

Torrie and Trish were still downstairs so that meant she was gonna have the room to herself till they came back. _Better make good use of that time then Katie,_ her inner voice said matter-of-factly._ Or else questions about John will be shot to you from all different directions and you wouldn't be able to finish packing even after midnight. _

Though she knew Lita had related everything to the others, a part of her who had grown to know the divas so well told her that there would still be a hundred more questions. Since they were so busy practicing today, no one was able to corner Katie and hence, she escaped nicely from the arena.

Sable was there too in the arena and Katie had once caught her talking on the phone to her old enemy. She had rolled her green eyes the moment she heard the wild cat giggle like a horny teen and say on the phone "Not today baby, I've to pack my stuff tonight. Maybe tomorrow, you and I can escape together when no one's watching and do what you want to do."

Despite knowing that her enemy was a womanizer, Katie still felt amused and taken aback whenever she caught glimpses of his womanizing nature. _Like right now,_ she had thought bitterly.

She also felt conflicted about how one side, he was such a natural flirt complete with the seductive smirks and the sultry tones and then the other side, which she suspected only she had seen till now was the serious-faced man who had such intensity in both his gaze and in his persona, it was hard to believe he was the very same man who was hitting one a woman only the other day.

Their encounters still hadn't left Katie's mind and nor would they for a long, _long_ time. She still had no idea as to why one minute, she felt like pulling him in for another hot-tongue battle and then the other minute, she felt like breaking all the bones in his damn body. She hated the very fact that he had so much influence on her that whenever she tried to think straight about him, her thoughts would all twist and tangle and like always, become conflicted.

And she also hated the fact that whatever she did, she just _couldn't_ kick him out of her brain.

_Oh great,_ the green-eyed diva snapped back to the present world from her train of _twisted_ thoughts. _Congratulations Katie Norman, you're doing it again! You just can't stop thinking about that jerk can you?_

Sighing in exasperation, she stomped towards the line of closets and began to pull out her few clothes, all the time mentally cursing herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

"_Aw you done did it now, chaos you shoulda put this one in the vault man"_

"_They are not ready-they don't know what's comin man!_

"_Oh we gonna drop this on 'em right here"_

"_Y'all ain't ready for this, Y'ALL AIN'T READY FOR NONE OF THIS!"_

Two pairs of green eyes immediately snapped open. 'What the hell?!" cried the Boise Belle, her voice hoarse from sleep as she rubbed her eyes. At that very moment, the door swung open and in stormed the Canadian native, her face flushed with anger. Her blond locks were disheveled and it was obvious she too was rudely woken up like the other two.

"Okay, so who's gonna go smash John's face from the three of us?" she snapped, her eyes glinting with rage.

"Wait" the other West Newbury native looked up in surprise, the drowsiness slowly fading from her body. "You mean this is being played by Cena?"

"Of course. It's his damn song and he is the only one closest to us. The other rooms are farther apart."

"Leave it Trish" said the Idaho beauty quietly. "He wants us to get annoyed and make a fuss out of it. Don't you remember the last time he did this back in Boston? And then Victoria went over and created this huge drama and it was all being recorded by Randal? And then the next day, the video's been sent to all WWE employees. He's doing it again. Only this time, I think he wants one particular person to do that." She eyed the other green-eyed beauty as she said this.

"Ugh" groaned Trish loudly and then stalked out of the room. Torrie just shook her head, and then glanced at the other diva sitting up on the bed. As expected, she was staring hard at the Boise Belle. Torrie just sighed,

"I'll tell you everything later Katie" she said softly while the music still boomed in the background. Then she closed her eyes and drifted in to a half-asleep state, all the time aware that Katie still had her eyes on her. _Well, at least she isn't going out and replicating last year's drama,_ she thought to herself with a small smile.

The morning passed by in a noisy blur with people rushing here and there, frantically doing last minute packing, though breakfast went a little more smoothly then lunch. When the three divas, accompanied by Stacy Keibler had entered the cafeteria for breakfast, a man seated in the midst of the room surrounded by his bulky friends flashed a mischievous grin at them. And it took everything in the three friends to pull back their Canadian companion who was still fuming after what happened earlier. Katie swore she saw his grin grow wider at the sight of them holding Trish in place. _What a jerk_.

The hours flew by quickly and finally, the divas found themselves seated in the waiting lounge in the hustle and bustle of the airport. Lita and Stacy were munching on a few chocolate bars while the others took graceful sips from their smoothies. Katie managed to sit far away from her brown-haired enemy and was all too relieved when she saw him busy caressing the Wild cat's ass. Which in general meant he was distracted.

Torrie let out a disgusted sound when she caught sight of that scene. The divas followed her gaze. Lita simply rolled her eyes while Stacy didn't really care. Trish muttered "Asshole" under her breath while Katie's head went back to the phone conversation she had heard the previous day between the two lovers.

_Wonder if they plan to do something now?_ she thought to herself. And then sure enough, she saw Sable whisper something into his ear while he just flashed her his famous smirk. And then with that, the couple excused themselves from the group and headed off somewhere. Having had the flight delayed for at least another hour, Katie felt that things were gonna get steamy between the two.

She watched as they headed for the fire exit staircase situated just next to the line of washrooms. John opened the door for her as she slipped inside. And then he followed. With that, the door was shut. Katie could only imagine what they were going up to behind the closed doors.

Suddenly, a smirk formed on her own face as a mischievous thought crept into her own mind. _Why not interrupt their little game?_

And with this thought, she got up a few minutes later and made her way for the staircase, not bothering to inform the others about it.

When she neared the door, a smirk formed on her face again as she heard the soft moans coming from inside. _Tsk, tsk tsk_ she mentally told herself. _John's gonna be so embarrassed!_

Her hand fell on the metal door handle and she slowly pulled it down. Then she pushed the door open, making a gentle creak in the process. The moaning seemed to increase a little instead of dying down._ I guess they are just so busy inside each other, they didn't even hear the door open. _ She shook her head, all the time smiling to herself. Then she crept towards to where the moans were coming from.

It appeared to be coming from downstairs, a floor right under hers. Grinning, she quietly made her way downstairs, thanking God that she had decided not to wear heels that day since they would have surely clicked on the steps and alerted the love makers.

When she reached the landing between the stairs, she crouched to her knees and peeked from behind the railing post. And though the sight that met her eyes made her stomach turn, she didn't move back or shrink away from this wonderful opportunity of embarrassing her enemy.

There leaning against the wall was Sable, her skirt pulled all the way down to her ankles. And pressed against her was the devil himself, John Felix Anthony Cena, his shorts and boxers pulled down, busy pumping himself relentlessly inside her. _Yuck,_ Katie thought. But then again, she was going to make him go red with embarrassment. That was a definite guarantee.

Mustering up her most innocent-like tone and killing away the big smirk she had on her face, she stood up and said in a loud voice "Wow, I didn't know even wrestlers and divas could get so horny that they decide to get inside each others' pants even if the place be an airport."

Instantly, the two glazed pairs of eyes looked up at the stairs only to see the young diva smiling an amused smile at them. And almost immediately, Katie caught the hint of a red color slowly coming on her enemy's cheeks. It took everything in her power to not burst out laughing there and then. He looked so funny, with the beads of sweat on his forehead and the look of utter surprise and shock just added to the hilarious meter. Katie wished she could record the look on his face.

Finally, she spit out "I've never such a hilarious pose than this whilst two people are having sex. I guess there is a first for everything." And then unable to hold it any longer, she burst out laughing, right on the two bewildered faces. Then she quickly retreated upstairs before the Champ could make a move, her loud laughter echoing against the walls.

Talk about EPIC!

Katie had never laughed so much in her entire life. She was gonna hold this incident against him for a long time to come. Suddenly, she felt good. As in really good. Who ever knew interrupting the Champ like this could brighten her day? She felt a genial glow of satisfaction inside her heart. Really life right now never felt so good.

If only she knew, all good things _always_ come to an end.


	25. Heart to heart with the Heartbreak kid

Chapter 25- Heart to Heart with the Heartbreak kid.

Trish and the rest of the divas squinted hard at the new diva as she walked over to them, her face red with laughter. "Okay, so what's up with her?" questioned the Legs of the WWE, her eyes on Katie.

"We'll ask her, something's definitely up with that young woman" answered the Extreme diva.

When Katie finally neared them, Torrie piped up "Whatcha been doing Katie?" and then examining her self-satisfied smile, added "You certainly seem very happy all of a sudden."

The Massachusetts beauty leaned forward towards the huddled group of divas and said in a rather proud tone "I just embarrassed my worst enemy."

All eyebrows shot up, obviously surprised and curious. Embarrassed her worst enemy? How? "Well, what did you do?" asked Trish who was unable to keep the slightly eager tone off her voice.

"I had seen him head off for the fire exit with that hoe. And since I had caught that hoe telling Cena something about 'doing what he wants to do by escaping tomorrow' the previous day, I knew they were up for something real animalistic behind those doors. And so what do I do? I simply "interrupt" their love-making in my most childlike innocence."

Instantly, there were loud giggles and snickers around Katie and her smile grew even wider. The divas began to smile their own versions of evil smiles and it added to the genial satisfaction inside the young diva's heart. Finally, Torrie asked in between giggles "Oh God Katie, what were their reactions like?"

"Oh that's the best part guys" Katie let out a laugh as she said this. "Sable's eyes looked like they were about to pop off. That's still fine. But Cena…." she laughed again as his priceless shocked look flashed in her head. "He actually went RED!"

There was even more loud laughter and soon, the divas had collapsed on their seats 'cause they were laughing so hard. Katie too. This laughter session went about for just a few minutes but the divas' were already holding their stomachs and tears were threatening to fall from their eyes from all the laughing.

Trish sighed as she wiped a tear drop from near her eye before smiling again "Katie, that was totally priceless!"

"Seriously" agreed the red-head, who was close to falling off the seat since she laughed the hardest.

"That certainly gave me a good laugh Katie" said Stacy. "Suddenly, I want you to joke around like this with all the other wrestlers."

"I'd be happy to oblige" said the green-eyed diva, the familiar look of mischief returning on her face.

Suddenly, a loud female voice said announced their boarding call.

"Time to go" Torrie said happily and they all got up with their bags.

"Hey ladies, coming?" came the united voices of the Hardy brothers from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah we are" replied Trish.

Then with that, the divas casually strutted towards the already formed line for Phoenix, Arizona near the ticket counter.

Katie leaned forward and whispered against the red head's ear "I hope I don't get to sit with him again."

Lita smiled back reassuringly "Don't worry Katie. Even if you do, he'll just be subdued 'cause you just saw him womanizing someone."

The two friends shared a knowing smile and then moved forward to show their tickets and passport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew" Katie let out a sigh as she settled onto her seat right next to the window. _How come I get to sit next to the window again? Sheer luck I believe._

She looked around at the people moving in the aisles heading for their own seats. Her friends had already sat down much further ahead and the only other diva in her section was Candice. She didn't want to talk to her though since she wasn't very close with her. However, what she was really looking for above the line of seats was if a baseball cap was moving towards her row.

_Please don't let him come here, please don't let him come here,_ she silently prayed as she continued to gaze above the line of seats, waiting anxiously for someone to fill in her companion seat. Just when everyone had almost settled down, she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar cap moving quickly towards her row._ Oh no, oh no, not him. I don't want to face him right now. Not him, not him._ Feeling a dreadful feeling rise in her stomach, she shut her eyes.

After a few seconds, a rush of warmth pressed against hers and Katie felt her heart race inside her chest. She still wasn't ready to open her eyes. Her nose twitched a little to catch the scent of cologne to know if it really was her blue-eyed enemy. Fortunately, she couldn't and now, she was really wondering who was sitting next to her.

Slowly, very slowly, she opened her forest green eyes and cast a glance at her neighbor. And the sight that met her eyes made her want to melt right there in the seat from the sudden flow of happiness in her body. There sat next to her, staring curiously at her were the bluish green eyes that belonged to none other than her childhood crush Shawn Michaels, sporting a baseball cap on his head.

For a moment, none of them said anything. Katie was just too speechless for that matter. Having to sit next to a man who she dreamt about everyday of her childhood, this was certainly a pleasant dream for her. She was brought back to reality by The Showstopper's deep voice,

"Mind telling me why you had your eyes closed like that Miss. Katie?" There was a hint of slight mischief in his voice and a light smile played on his lips.

"Oh…n..nothing Shawn" she stammered a little like a fan girl does when she meets her idol. Shawn grinned at her "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No…well not really" she replied quietly, inwardly digesting the fact that she was sitting next to her idol and not to mention, first love. Yes, it was true. The first _and _the only person she ever fell madly in love with was undoubtedly the Heartbreak kid. Though now she was mature enough to know he was probably the age of her father, a warm current of love still rushed inside her veins at his still strangely handsome sight even after so many years, even after he had slightly aged. She smiled a little happily at the thought that now she was gonna sit with him for over 4 hours. _Wow!_

The plane suddenly began to move and the two travel companions quickly put on their seat belts. Katie looked outside the window for a long while, as the plane picked up speed over the runway and moved faster. Faster and faster and faster. And then finally after a few seconds, it took to the sky. Katie looked down at all the lights as the city slowly began to come to life. Her gaze was only for a brief while before finally, the black clouds covered her window. She sighed contentedly and turned around to look at her idol.

He was staring off into the space and Katie could make out that he was in deep thought. Not wanting to disturb him, she pulled out a magazine from the back pocket of the front seat and began to read it.

She had only went halfway through a page when the deep voice belonging to Mr. Wrestlemania cut in,

"Katie?"

Green eyes looked up to meet his intent gaze "Yeah?"

He let out a small sigh before saying "You know it's obvious you've got something going on with the Champ right?"

Katie was taken aback. _Very_ taken aback by this one question. "Huh? What does that mean?" she asked, not wanting to be rude to her childhood crush.

"Well, you know, I kinda sensed there was something between you two when he dared you to kiss him" he said, rather quietly.

"He's just a jerk, nothing else" Katie stated matter-of-factly.

"You can tell me if there's something bothering you Katie. And I know there is."

The green-eyed diva shook her brown head "No Shawn, really there's nothing."

"Katie, you're hiding something" he smiled knowingly at her.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

Suddenly, Shawn placed his warm hand on hers which was resting on the arm piece. Katie resisted the urge to let out a sigh. He stared deeply at the brunette and then softly said "Katie, do you really look up to me?"

The Massachusetts beauty nodded slowly.

"Is it true you've loved me since time immemorial?"

A look of surprise crossed Katie's face. But she didn't hesitate to reply "Yes."

"Then it's obvious if you love someone, you'd want to share all your feelings with him. Trust him to keep your secrets."

"But Shawn" Katie said in her innocent voice "You're already married. It won't be right."

The Heartbreak kid let out a deep chuckle at this statement. "Katie, Katie, Katie" he shook his ash blonde head at her "Of course I didn't mean it that way. I meant loving in the sense of loving an idol."

"Oh." Came the embarrassed reply.

"So aren't you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well…" she hesitated for some time but the look, the encouraging look Shawn gave her accompanied with a smile also gave her the courage to trust him enough to tell him about her past with the Champ.

"Well, you see, I've known John since I was a kid."

"Go on."

"And we weren't the best of friends if you think so. We were the worst of enemies and the entire hood knew about this. That's how intense our enmity was."

"It wasn't just the I-hate-you or You-hate-me thing. We sure did _despise _each other but what was worse was that we constantly played cruel pranks on each other to make our hate obvious."

"And then things got out of hand and everything became a huge mess. Our families were fed up, who could blame them? There were so many tensions in both our houses because of our pranks and God…" her voice trailed off.

"So what happened?"

Katie let out a weary sigh "One day, no one could handle it much longer 'cause our pranks were adversely affecting them too and soon, a decision was made for one of our families to move out."

"So?"

"Eventually, my family had to move out" she sighed again, her voice growing rather tired. "And I've hated him ever since. That's all there is."

"So that's why you looked so baffled at the thought of having to kiss him that evening."

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Do you ever wonder why he asked to kiss you?"

"I don't have to wonder about it 'cause I already know the reason why."

"Why?"

"He just wanted to make me another notch on his bed like he has done so with so many other poor women. Kissing me was the first step in trying to get close to me. And after that, he was gonna make me believe that he loved me. And then one fateful night, get me laid and leave the next day for another victim. He just wanted to hurt me. That's all he's ever done his entire life."

Shawn arched an eyebrow "The divas been telling you stuff I guess."

Katie nodded.

"How sure can you be that you were gonna be just another one-night stand?"

"I confronted him one night. That made me sure that I was gonna be another one-night-stand."

"What did he say?"

"That's the thing. I had told him that I knew he just wanted to get me laid and that's why he kissed me twice so that he could get one step closer. He didn't say anything to that."

"Kissed him twice?"

Katie went slightly red. "Well yeah. When I met him in his room that night, he had kissed me again."

"Oh, I see. When did you go meet him?"

"Right after we returned from the resort."

"And because he remained silent, you think you're right in believing he wanted nothing more than sex?"

Now Katie looked puzzled. "Why should I think about it? I know I'm right. All his life he's done nothing but hurt me. Why would he suddenly try to be nice? And besides, he has Sable with him. Then why should he want to be with me? And don't tell me you don't know he's the biggest womanizer in this industry Shawn."

"I'm all too well aware of that fact Katie. I know he's a womanizer and gets one-night-stands every single night, despite having Sable with him. But I even know for a fact that he doesn't hate you anymore Katie."

Katie was shocked. "What?!"

"He's told me so himself. He says he doesn't hate you anymore Katie. People change you know."

"I don't think so Shawn. Sure people change but relationships don't."

"How sure can you be about it? You never know tomorrow, something bad might happen to John and you'll be the first one on the scene to hold his hand."

Now Katie was petrified. "No! Never in a million years Shawn. Don't tell me such things. It might give me nightmares."

"You know something Katie, it's happened many times that people use hate as a cover for the love they have in their hearts for someone." He winked at her.

"Shawn, you're really scaring me now. Stop this talk for God's sake!"

"It's true Katie. People who hate someone are really pretending. They don't want their love to become obvious."

"Shawn!"

"Okay, okay, fine I'll stop." Then he gently tugged her arm so she was lying on his shoulder. "Don't worry much about my words Katie" he softly said, knowing the diva was very disturbed and upset with what he said. He lightly brushed his fingers through her brown locks and whispered "I'm sorry for having scared you like that."

"Its okay" came the mumbled reply.

But really inside Shawn was thinking "It's gonna happen soon Katie, don't you worry. You'll fall in love with your worst enemy."


	26. After Monday Night Raw

Chapter 26- After Monday night raw

The 4 hours seemed to fly and by the time Katie opened her eyes, people were already moving down the aisle and outside the exit. She slowly looked up, rubbing her eyes in the process. Then she turned to look at her "pillow" which was the Heartbreak kid's shoulder. Immediately, a tint of red came on her cheeks and it only became more apparent when he smiled down at her,

"I am glad you're finally up. We can get moving now."

"Was I really sleeping the entire 4 hours on your shoulder?" she questioned quietly.

The Showstopper nodded and then smirked at her "That's all right. I didn't really feel much weight on my shoulder anyways." He then grasped her arm and tugged lightly "Come on, let's move."

"Yeah, just let me get my handbag."

She reached down and grabbed her bag while Shawn got up, his bag already slung over his shoulder. And with that, they both began to walk down the aisle and for the exit, two of the last people to get off the plane.

Katie looked around for the familiar heads of her diva friends but they had already got into the bus and left. Feeling a little lost in the crowd, she gently grasped her idol's hand who was walking in front of her. He turned around to look at her the moment he felt her hold his hand. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Umm…I thought I could sit with you on the bus" she said a bit shyly. "I feel kinda lost around here and the divas have already left I guess."

The Heartbreak kid gave her a gentle smile and lightly squeezed her hand. "You can stick with me anytime sweetheart" he said with a smile. The diva smiled back at him gratefully and the Showstopper led her towards their own bus, his hand never leaving hers.

Katie's cell phone made 2 brief loud sounds, indicating messages were sent as they stepped into the bus. When they settled together onto their seats, she slipped her phone out from her bag. _2 new messages_ showed on the screen and she pressed a button to view it. The first message popped open and what do you know, it was from her sister Kari.

_Hey Katie! Hope you're doing well. And I hope you haven't forgotten your promise to come spend the day with us after the show. Missing you a lot! Mom and dad too. Do call me once you're free from your schedule. Love you and see you this Tuesday_

_Love Kari 3_

Katie smiled once she was done with reading the message. Then she clicked open the next message. This time, it was from the Boise Belle.

_Katie, I hate to tell you this but a certain blue-eyed West Newbury native happened to sit next to me on the plane. And yes, he was talking to me. Definitely didn't like the tone of his voice when he said he has called it quits with the wild cat. Things are about to get interesting here._

_Tor_

Trouble was brewing, Katie could feel it inside her body. Yup Torrie was certainly right. _Things are definitely gonna get interesting now that Cena had left yet another woman. Who was gonna be next?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they hit their hotel, all the divas had come to know about how John had dumped yet another woman. They all met together that same night to talk about it. All except Maria and Candice.

The group comprised of the usual friends: Torrie, Trish, Lita, Stacy and Katie. When they huddled together in Stacy's room, no one seemed to look amused. They all wore the same slightly bored expressions, the kind that said they were very used to this. Except of course, Katie Norman.

Though she did have an idea about how he had so many flings to his name, she didn't really know how to react to this one. Especially since she suspected that her interrupting their love-making had actually led to the split. _But then again, why would he just leave her cause I "accidentally-on-purpose" interrupted their game? That's weird. But it can't be just a coincidence too right? I mean he may have been planning to do this for a while…..or is it because of me?_

Though Katie managed to steer clear of the Champ for two whole days, she was certain they would bump during Monday night. The divas were all up on the guard knowing quite well that the womanizer was out to hunt for another unfortunate woman. The news had already spread like wild fire around the Raw roster that John Cena had dumped the very hot Sable. No one knew why. But everyone _was_ surprised at this break-up. Not because they weren't aware that Cena never stuck to one woman alone, but because unlike his other past flings which would go for 3 weeks minimum, this one had ended within a week. Very unusual.

And the most confused person in the entire roster was of course, the Champ's green-eyed enemy.

And like always, her mind regularly took on what she liked to call, her train of _twisted _thoughts. (Sigh), some things never change do they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Monday night_

There was a lot of hustling and bustling around as the RAW roster put on another fantastic show for the WWE universe. Monday nights always seemed like the most chaotic nights for the roster. There was so much of excitement and tension around at the current rivalries and as to what to add to the show to earn higher ratings, there wasn't a single person around who hadn't had his/her face flushed with some sort of emotion, be it excitement or tension.

Torrie, Stacy and Katie were in the divas' locker room, busy gearing up for their own matches. They exchanged a few tit bits as to what they were expecting from this night's show. Stacy was especially looking forward to the Legend Killer's match with Edge.

"So Torrie, how about you rate the men in the Raw locker room based on their sex appeal? Since Katie's new here, she wouldn't know. But you certainly do."

Torrie brushed her perfectly manicured fingers through her blond honey curls self-consciously and flashed the two divas who were staring at her, waiting for her reply, a sheepish smile. "Well, to be frank Stacy, the person who has the most sex appeal in the Raw roster is undoubtedly John Cena" she stated.

Stacy gave her a knowing smile since she too felt John had a gorgeous sex appeal (but not as much as the Viper). The two divas then turned to look at the brunette, expecting to see an amused look. However they were surprised when they saw her nod to Torrie, a gesture indicating she too agreed with the Idaho beauty.

"Are you seriously telling me that Katie Norman, bitter enemy to the Champ actually thinks he is appealing too?" asked Stacy in her matter-of-factly tone.

Now Katie flashed her own version of a small sheepish smile. "Though he is my enemy, I can't deny the fact that he has a….." her voice trailed off as she tried to come up with a suitable phrase. "Very attractive frame" she finally finished.

Just when the two blonde beauties could react to her words, a man opened the door and peeked in "Miss Norman, your match is up next."

Thankful that she could avoid the expected shooting of questions at her, she quickly did an attire check in the front full view mirror, ran a hand through her soft brown locks and then turned on her heels towards the door. Before she could slip out, she flashed the two divas an amiable smile "Hope you guys don't tell this to anyone. I'm trusting you both. Wish me luck for my match." And with that, she was gone.

The two blond heads just exchanged small smiles. "Something tells me things are gonna change between those two Massachusetts natives" said Stacy with a shrug.

"Nonsense. They won't change anything between them."

"My dear Torrie, you should stick more often to romantic novels instead of your usual fantasy type. It helps to understand complicated matters of the heart you know.'

Torrie rolled her green eyes at her friend. "It's complicated alright. But I am telling you, those two despise each other. Why would they want to be together then?"

Stacy smiled at the green-eyed diva. "Torrie, all passionate love stories _are _born out of passionate hatred."

"Yeah right."

Stacy just tsked, tsked under her breath. "You'll start believing in this someday Tor" she thought to herself. "Someday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Katie's match_

Katie dragged her sweaty body behind the curtains of the stage, leaving behind the noises of the screaming fans that seemed to shake the arena. For some reason, they seemed to be extra-energized tonight and seldom died down their loud cheers _and_ equally loud boos. It made Katie smile though. Even if she wasn't as experienced as the others, she was wise enough to know that this was the kind of audience the wrestlers and divas desired. Or better yet, the entire WWE industry desired.

As she headed backstage and to the empty divas' locker room, glad that she didn't bump into any familiar or _very familiar _ figures on the way, a sudden thought made her groan out loud. _Oh dammit, Kari had told me to call her. Great. I was so busy I couldn't even call her back. _She broke into a jog as she hurried down the halls and finally reached the pink décor of the divas' locker room.

She immediately headed for her bag and pulled out her phone. Her fingers frantically pressed random buttons and when she was done, she pressed it against her ear and waited. The other line was ringing.

After a few seconds, there was a click and she heard her sister's voice,

"Hello?"

"Hey Kari!" she almost cried out with happiness through her ragged breathing.

"Katie! Hey sis, I thought you just had a match."

"Well, I did. Have you been watching it?"

"Duh, why wouldn't I? And your ragged breathing pretty much gives it away even if I hadn't been watching." Katie let out a small chuckle.

"I am dying to see you guys tomorrow" she said excitedly on the phone.

"Mutual feelings here too sis" Kari replied.

"How's mom and dad?"

"They're fine. They went off to Grandma's place cause she was ill. They've been gone since morning."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Nothing to worry Katie. Just a slightly painful backache. You know how grandma likes to make a fuss out of nothing."

Katie chuckled again.

"How's life been treating you? WWE diva and all? Fun isn't it?"

"Yup, sure is. Kind of a rollercoaster ride you know, with _many _ups and downs."

"Why the emphasis on 'many'"?

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

There was silence on the other line for a while before Kari finally spoke again, this time, her voice a tad bit serious.

"Uh….Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling me about this awfully familiar WWE champion whose on the screen right now?"

Green eyes immediately snapped up at the TV screen, only to see her worst enemy standing in the middle of the ring and giving a promo for his upcoming match against Triple H next week in Summerslam.

"Well…" her voice trailed off as she could only imagine the huge cry that was gonna pierce her ear the moment she revealed the Champ's identity. Slowly bracing herself for the upcoming scream, she quietly said "It's John Felix Anthony Cena."

There was long silence on the line and Katie could only picture her sister's jaw dropped all the way to the floor in shock. And then finally she heard the anticipated scream, "WHAT?!"

"Ouch" she muttered, her sharp voice ringing in her ears. "Yes it is Kari. That man just happens to be our scrawny old neighbor."

"I don't believe it! Is it really him?!"

"Yeah" she said in a tired tone.

"What?! No it can't be! He couldn't have grown into this…..this hunk of a man!"

Katie's brows shot up. "Excuse me?"

But her sister was just too shocked, too astonished and far too eager to hear her sister on the line. Katie sighed wearily for what seemed like hours before her sister finally said something other than "I don't believe it! It's John!"

"Katie" her voice suddenly sounded strict and sharp again. Katie was actually a little taken aback by this instant transition. "Yeah?"

"You're bringing him with you tomorrow. He is gonna spend the day with us too."

Now it was Katie's turn to scream on the phone "WHAT?!"

"Oh you heard me. He's coming too. And don't bother coming if you can't bring him. Period."

"ARE YOU CRAZY KARI?!" the green-eyed diva screamed so hard, the walls seemed to shake around her.

"I am not. I'm sure mom and dad will be elated to see him too. Bring him with you Katie. And that is final. I am not hearing any more protests."

"But….but.." Katie was so angry and upset, she actually found herself stammering. "I don't want to! You've no idea as to what an asshole he is!"

"Katie" her voice grew slightly dangerous. "I don't want to hear your beautiful comments. As it is, you never had a good thing to say about him so I am not surprised to what you're saying right now on the phone."

"Kari!" she began to whine, suddenly wishing she had never called in the first place. _Oh whom am I kidding? As if she can't call me and ask me about the awfully familiar WWE champion! _Currently, she knew her sheer luck had just turned into the worst fate anyone could possibly ask for.

"And mind you lie to me about not bringing him tomorrow by putting on some false excuse. I'll find out Katie sooner or later. And you know how it is when I'm angry." Kari like her young sister too had a very hot temper. It was probably the only thing they had in common.

"Matter of fact, I'll get his number from somewhere. I'll tell him about this meeting myself." Then there was a brief silence. Katie held her breath, waiting for what other nightmares her sister was gonna help turn into reality. Fortunately, she didn't.

"Alright then Katie. I've to go now. I've some other work to do. See you tomorrow sis." And with that, there was a click and the line went dead. But Katie still had the phone pressed to her ears as she tried to digest the shock.

_So it was true. All good things do come to an end._ She let out an angry cry and threw herself on the fuzzy couch. And as if that wasn't enough, she grabbed the leopard pillow and screamed hard into it, so hard until she felt sure her voice had become raspy.

Right now, life sucked BIG TIME!


	27. Facing the enemy

Chapter 26- Facing the enemy

"And your winner…..Randy Orton!" the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers while "Burn in my light" played in the background. The Legend Killer stared down at the blond Canadian who lay on the mat, his eyes closed. Then he turned to glance at the red-head standing at ring-side, a worried look on her face. A smirk slowly spread on his face and the cocky superstar blew her a kiss. The crowd only grew wilder.

Having done his part, he stepped down the ring, the smirk still plastered on his face. He walked a little over the ramp before he stopped, turned and raised his arms in his 'Randy Orton' style while the red head, who had slipped into the ring the moment the Viper had slid out, knelt next to the Rated R superstar and fiercely gazed back at the cocky look on his opponent's face.

And now that it was all done, Randy walked backstage, the smirk still playing on his lips. It hadn't come because he had won the match or something. It was just that he remembered the Extreme diva telling him backstage before they left to go out that she found it hard to fake a worried emotion on her face. He couldn't help smiling at that!

Just as he turned the corner and entered back stage, his blue eyes fell on a sight that almost made him gasp in surprise. There leaning against the titantron, clad in all her beautiful and not to mention _seducing_ glory was none other than the long-legged beauty Stacy Keibler. She was smiling at the Viper and Randy could have sworn he could see no around except her. He reciprocated her smile and walked over to her.

"Didn't expect to find you here Stace" he commented, his eyes purely fixed on hers as he moved in, sweating all over from his match.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your victory" she said, folding her hands across her chest which kinda disappointed the Viper since he had had a perfect view of her midriff. Nevertheless, he refused to show it.

"Thanks" he said, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"How about I help you freshen up a little?"

Randy arched a brow at her "Freshen up in what sense?" he questioned, wondering if she was gonna give him something he had only seen her giving him in his dreams.

"I don't mean it in a wrong way" she laughed a soft laugh which to Randy sounded like the calm waves hitting the shore on a bright morning. "I mean after you're done with showering and all, we can go out somewhere. I am done for the night too."

Now the smirk came flying back to the Legend killer's face "Stacy Ann Marie Keibler, are you actually asking me out?"

A slight hint of red came on her beautifully curved cheeks at his question "Well, it's not a date actually" she said, her voice a tad bit shy. "I mean we can just head off somewhere and enjoy. It's kinda like uh…..a…." her voice trailed off.

She grew instantly breathless when the Viper leaned in and brushed his fingers against her cheek, all the time, a smile playing on his lips "Stacy" he said, his hot breath blowing against her face "We normally call such things a 'date'."

"Oh" she almost sighed, her heart racing at having him stand so close to her. Then she looked down, not wanting to make an eye-contact with him.

Randy playfully tilted his head, pretending to frown. Then he asked "How come you're breathing has become ragged Stace? It was normal only a few seconds ago."

Before she could reply, he softly added "Is it because I'm standing so close to you?" Stacy could have sworn his tone had dropped to a sultry one. The atmosphere around them was now heavy with sexual tension.

She closed her chocolate brown eyes and let out a little sigh. And that is when the Viper, without warning leaned towards her cheek and placed a light kiss on it! Her eyes instantly flew open when she felt his lips against her cheek and she now dared to look him in the eye. His blue orbs were literally brimming with mischief.

"See you later baby" he whispered, flashing her a flirtatious smile. And with that, he turned around and headed towards the hall and to his locker room, leaving behind a dazed Stacy Keibler.

Once again, Randy had managed to send her to cloud nine. She couldn't be more happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, why is it that I always have to fake being worried?" muttered the red head as she stepped into the empty divas' locker room. Despite having been in the business for a long time, Lita always found it hard to pretend being in distress in the ring. For some strange reason, it was easy backstage. At least there weren't a thousand pairs of eyes around her. But in the ring, with all the people shooting lasers at her, she found it extremely hard to act like a total drama queen. Who could blame her? Her character was so much like a tomboy and emo mixed in one, and suddenly they decide to make her a damsel in distress! Ugh! Talk about an ugly transition!

Suddenly, she stopped midway to her locker when a forlorn sight met her eye. A puzzled look crossed her face as she recognized the figure lying face-first on the couch, he brown locks sprawled over her back. Then she loudly asked,

"Um…..Katie? What's up with you?"

No answer.

"Katie?" she called again.

No response again.

And right at that moment, Katie's cell phone began to ring. That is when a moan which really sounded like a child's cry escaped the brunette's lips. She stuck her hand out, the cell phone lying on her palm and snarled "Here Lita, you pick it up."

Frowning hard, the red head walked over to her and gently grabbed the phone from her palm. She glanced at the name blinking on the screen. Then she said "It's Kari."

Another groan was made. "Tell her I'm dead" came her muffled reply from her mouth pressed against the leopard patterned pillow.

Rolling her eyes, Lita answered the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Katie?"

"Oh I'm sorry she's dead."

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding. She's lying on the couch right now. Probably must be having a stomach ache or something."

"Oh she's not having anything, I assure you. By the way, may I know who's speaking?"

"Amy. But my in-ring name is Lita. I'm a diva in this industry."

"Boy, am I glad you answered the phone then."

"Uhh…." Lita didn't really know how to respond to Katie's sister._ Things are just getting weirder here_. "May I know why and what is going on here?" she finally asked, unable to hide her bemused tone.

"Katie will tell you everything. But right now, I could use a favor from you."

"What?"_ What the hell would she want from me? We don't even know each other._

But the next thing Kari said made the red-head's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You surely must be having John Felix Anthony Cena's number right?" came the eager question on the line. Lita was taken aback.

"I'm sorry" she said, a little bit more sharply than she intended to. 'We don't give out wrestlers' numbers to strangers."

"Well in that case, could you give him the phone if he's around? I really need to talk to him."

_What in the blue hell was going on here?!_

"Mind telling me the reason?"

There was a sigh on the line. "Well, I need to talk to him about something important. I'll be glad if you could let me talk to him."

"Okay" Lita sighed too, not a sigh of defeat but a sigh of exasperation. "How about I end the call, talk to your sister, finally know what the hell is going on here and then call you back? Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

There was a brief silence on the line and Lita knew she was contemplating her suggestion. Finally she said,

"Okay fine. But do call me back. I'll be waiting. Thank you by the way." And then a click was heard. The phone went dead. Now Lita pulled the phone away from her ear and turned around to fiercely gaze at the young diva who still lay like a corpse on the pink couch.

"Okay Miss Norman" she said sternly. "Sit up right now and explain to me everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jet black cell phone rang with a shrill ring in the Norman house. Kari who sitting just by it, reading a book, quickly snatched the device and pressed it to her ear without bothering to glance at the screen,

"Hello?" she said.

And from the other end came her sister's tired voice "Kari."

"Yeah Katie? Did you get John's number?"

It took everything inside the young brunette to not snap into the phone at the repeated mention of her enemy's name.

"No, I'm gonna let you talk to him" she said quietly, keeping the anger from her voice.

"Good. That's even better."

_Yeah, if you only knew what a woman must grow through to face a man she not only hates, but also just embarrassed by interrupting him having sex with a hoe,_ Katie thought through gritted teeth.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes after I reach his locker room okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye" she said flatly.

"Bye." And the line went dead again after the customary click.

Katie let out a sigh as she slipped the phone back into her pocket. Then she looked up to meet the gaze of the red-head.

"Okay Katie, don't worry too much. Just go to him, hand him the phone and let Kari do the talking. Then take the phone and simply leave."

"I wish it could be as simple as it seems to be Lita" she said with another sigh "But really it ain't. God knows what's gonna happen when I face him now."

"Just imagine that he isn't there in the room with you Katie" Lita said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to ignore the fact that you're in a room with a man who happens to be your worst enemy _and_ whom you also "caught" the other day involved in sexual activity.

Katie rolled her eyes at this advice. "Yeah right" she mumbled "Like that's gonna happen."

And then with a sudden burst of strength, she sprang up and strode towards the door, startling the Extreme diva a little. "You know what?" she said loudly. 'I'm gonna go there and just do it instead of wasting my time here." Then she turned towards the empty hall "You heard me Cena?!" she called to no one in particular while the red head just stared at her, bewildered. "I'm coming!"

And with that, she left the room, banging the door shut while the red head continued to stare at the door.

"I guess she's just trying to tell herself that she's bold enough to face him" she muttered under her breath. 'When in reality, she's just too anxious for words."

And then she smiled, finding it strangely funny. "What a whirlwind life that girl has!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deserted halls around the young brunette as she walked seemed to be the only witness to her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she made her way to a certain West Newbury native's locker room. She didn't even realize that her hands had grown all sweaty and clammy from the rising tension in her body.

God she hated Kari so bad right now for making her do this.

_Just go in, call Kari, hand him the phone, wait, and then take back the phone when he's done and leave. How hard can it be?_

_Yeah right, _the same voice told her._ Why do I even bother to assure myself that everything's gonna be fine?_

Finally, she found herself staring at the metal door with the painted letters on it that read her bitter enemy's name. The pounding in her heart just seemed to multiply threefold and she suddenly wished she had never embarrassed him, or argued with him, or _kissed him twice_ or better yet, ever told him she was Katie Norman. That's just how tensed she was. _Whoever said regrets and mistakes are memories made? These are more like children of an ever growing nightmare!_

Very reluctantly, very, very reluctantly, she raised a hand and knocked twice on the door. _There! I did it! _And then she rolled her eyes at this thought. _Oh, I am celebrating as if I have done the whole thing. Damn me!_

And then, the door swung open with a whoosh of air, taking the brunette's breath away. She briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them, there he was, her old _sweet _neighbor, clad in his denim shorts and "The Champ is here" shirt, staring back at her with emotionless blue eyes. A good way of saying he was staring hard at her. Katie breathed in deeply.

"Can I come in?" she asked, trying to sound friendly.

Without replying, the Champ turned away from the door and headed back inside, leaving the door open. Taking the cue, Katie stepped in. She didn't close the door.

"Close it" he snarled suddenly, startling Katie in the process._ So yeah, he's definitely in a nasty mood._

The diva closed the door.

John grabbed a bottle off the coffee table and took a long ass sip while his enemy waited near the couch. Then he placed it back on the table and turned to stare at her. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Kari wants to talk to you."

He scoffed a little, a strange glint in his blue orbs "Why? You finally told her little Johnny is pestering you?"

Katie took another deep breath from keeping her tone at a normal note rather than snapping. "No, it's something else."

"What?"

"She'll tell it to you herself."

"Sorry" he said, in a not so sorry tone, his eyes staring hard at the brunette, "But I don't have any minute to spare for a call. I've important things to do right now."

Katie felt her own blood boil "Like finding another hoe for yourself?" she snapped.

"Nah" he said rather wickedly. "Like wondering how to kick this another hoe I have in my room right now."

Katie was very taken aback by this comment. Her own temper snapped hard. "Oh" she said flatly "At least I'm a hoe with some self-respect. I don't just allow any womanizer to stick his balls inside me."

"Oh please Katie. No one would even dream of doing that to a tomboy."

"Oh yeah" her tone grew slightly sarcastic. "Then why did you try to get close to me John if you think so like this? Why did you shove your tongue inside my mouth if that wasn't the case? Aren't I a tomboy too?"

And then she scoffed a little "Or maybe it's true, you're really the man whore around here."

But the moment she completed this sentence, she was blindly pushed against the wall by a firm and strong pair of hands that belonged to the blue-eyed West Newbury native. A yelp escaped her lips as her breath caught in her throat by the force of the thrust. Her head hit the wall hard with a loud _thud_ and she cried out in pain.

Green eyes instantly looked up to meet the fierce glimmer in the blue eyes that stared back at her. He was just a mere inches away from her face. Katie tried to keep her best bold look but as the pain from the earlier hit to her head sunk in, she shut her eyes tightly and winced.

"Do you have any idea as to how much I want to hurt you Katie?" he said in a fierce whisper, prompting the diva to open her eyes. Suddenly, the air was filled with the same odd mix of lust and tension as it was the day he gave her the harsh mark on her neck.

"You always wanted to hurt me. I ain't surprised Cena" she spat. Her eyes glistened slightly with small tears as her head throbbed heavily with pain.

He suddenly grabbed hold of her legs with both his hands while his heavy frame that was pressed against hers, kept her immobile. He tugged her legs so that they were now wrapped around his waist. The hard bulge in his shorts pinched Katie in the lower part of her body and she arched back her head and let out a cry.

Then with another swift move, he entangled his large hand in her brown curls and pulled it tightly so that she was facing him again. Another cry of pain escaped the green-eyed diva's lips as he forced her to stare at her. For a long moment, the two shared an intensely deep eye-contact. There were angry tears glistening in the forest green eyes belonging to the Massachusetts beauty. Nevertheless, they never moved away from the fierce blue eyes gazing back at her.

The deep eye contact lasted for God knows how long and was only broken by the shrill ring of Katie's phone. Instantly, the odd mix in the air began to fade. But when Katie tried to pull away, John firmly planted his hands on her legs to keep them from unwrapping his waist. He still kept his blue eyes fixed on hers.

Since her arms were free, Katie managed to pull her phone out from her pocket and answer the call. And all the time, she tried to ignore the fact that her enemy was still staring hard at her.

"Hello?" she said quietly into the phone, trying to sound like she wasn't in a bad situation.

"Katie?" Kari's voice sounded like an angel on the phone rather than a pestering sister's.

"Oh, Kari hey" she said. "You wanted to talk to John right? Well he's right here. Here, talk to him." And then she handed the phone to her blue-eyed enemy, glaring at him as she did so.

Slowly unclasping one hand from her thigh, he gently grabbed the phone from her hand and pressed it to his ear, squinting a little at his enemy as he did so.

"Hello?"

Then he remained quiet for the longest time and Katie reckoned that her sister, instead of beating around the bush, was coming straight to the point like she always did. Still, his eyes never left hers and really Katie began to feel slightly freaked out by the way he never looked away. _I really am feeling like I am being held in captive,_ she thought to herself as she looked away from his powerful gaze.

"Yeah…..aha….I know….." he said into the phone, pausing every minute.

"Hmm…..tomorrow…" A sinister smile spread on his face as he stared at his enemy, holding her gaze as he did so. "Oh, sure, sure, I'll come…..oh no, no problem…_we'll_ be there together…yeah, yeah…..see ya tomorrow Kari."

He pulled away the phone from his ear. Katie glared at him, gritting her teeth in the process._ He's just gone from being a jerk to a total asshole, _she thought to herself. _ Just look at that sick smirk._

She reached her hand out for the phone. But much to her surprise and anger, he had the audacity to slip it into his jean pocket! Katie could only stare at him wide-eyed for a brief moment. Before it transformed into a deathly glare.

"Give it back Cena" she snarled at him.

John simply pursed his lips. "You think I am just gonna hand you the phone and let you go?" he questioned in his dangerously calm voice, ignoring her rude tone.

Katie didn't respond to that and the glare slowly faded from her face. There was this menace in both his expression and his husky voice that left her quite frankly, speechless. She definitely didn't like where this was heading.

What was she gonna do now? And most importantly, what was _John_ gonna do to her?


	28. Katie finally spills it out

Chapter 28-Katie finally spills it out

The Champ still hadn't let go of the green-eyed diva and it was already past 10 minutes. He wasn't even doing anything; he just stared hard at her like she was some sort of a prey. And yes, there was this unhidden menace in his deep blue eyes which Katie didn't like a bit. And when she finally felt disturbed, she looked down.

The silence that stood around them was lumbering with that same unusual mix of lust and tension. Right now, Katie wanted to run far, far away from him so that he couldn't even place a finger on her body. _Too bad that's not gonna happen in a long time Katie. He still has a firm grip on you remember?_

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the year 1985. How things seemed so simple that time. She hated him, he hated her. They never stood around each other AT ALL, even at the distance of 50 yards. All they both had was hate, hate and hate. Nothing else.

Sure she had told herself, rather _assured_ herself that nothing had changed now too. That they still hated each other. But come on, after _everything _that had happened since she first stepped foot into the WWE industry, from the time of their first meeting to the chat she had with the Heartbreak kid which had really made her feelings all the more conflicted, a part of her knew, knew _very well_, their relationship now just didn't comprise of pure hate like they had when they were kids. There was something else mixed in it too, something Katie found hard to understand.

Suddenly, she was brought dashing back to the ground of reality when a pair of lips pressed themselves against her throat, right on the spot where her pulse was beating inconsistently. And the first thing that ran in her mind was,

_What the Hell is going on here?!_

Instead of arching her head back again, Katie shut her eyes tightly. Not because she was enjoying the softness of his lips against her skin, no. But because she was anticipating the moment when he was suddenly gonna savagely bite her again like that time in the elevator.

She could only wait for about a few seconds until she felt the blue-eyed wrestler's tongue slip out and wander over her neck. Almost instantly, a pure feeling of feminine pleasure rushed through her veins. His right hand wandered over her thigh and snaked up her arms before finally moving to her face where he lightly brushed them near her lips. And though Katie tried to hold it back, a moan escaped her lips.

But in her mind, a war was taking place between all her conflicted feelings

_What the hell are you doing Katie?! It's John Cena who's doing this to you for crying out loud! You can't be enjoying it! No! NO! You aren't supposed to enjoy it! Have you forgotten he's your enemy? Have you forgotten all those times he's hurt you, both physically and emotionally? What is wrong with you? Push him, thrust him hard and run away! This moment is gonna make matters WORSE!_

While on the other hand, a part of her which was relishing in the feel of his kiss against her naked flesh said _No Katie, you won't get a moment like this again. Don't you dare pull away! You just have to admit that you're enjoying this. You're enjoying every little shudder he's sending down your spine because of his soft kiss. Don't you dare deny the fact that you're loving every minute of this Katie Norman!_

At that very moment, another moan escaped her lips as John suddenly pressed his frame all the more harder on her body, her legs still wrapped around his waist and thus caused her to feel the full hard bulge in his shorts pressing tightly over the part below her waist. And then much to her surprise, he actually grinded himself against her! This earned him another soft moan from the diva.

John had definitely caught his enemy in the power of his charm.

She leaned her head back against the wall and allowed him to run his tongue over her entire throat. His other hand placed itself against her thigh and slowly began to caress it, all the way to her hip. And instead of protesting like she should, Katie simply reveled in the pleasurable sensations he was giving her.

In her mind, she knew this was wrong, that things would be WAY awkward than before between the two. However, the sensations he was causing her to have made all those feelings a blur in her head. And soon, it felt like they didn't even exist. All that existed was the rising passion in both her body and eyes and she suddenly yearned for him to attack her lips.

Her fingers lightly brushed through his soft brown hair and before she knew it, he moved up to her face and claimed her lips with his. Instantly, she felt her heart begin to race in her chest. By now, she was just so dazed by all that was happening to her body, John didn't even have to beg her lips to open for him to slip his tongue inside. It happened automatically. And soon, they were engaged in their third ever hot tongue battle.

It was all too much for Katie, the passion running all over her body overwhelmed her. He used both his hands in caressing her hip cheeks while his tongue massaged hers with a rough pace. And then to top it all off, his slow grinding against her body made the sensations literally zoom around her body. It all was just too much her.

And before she knew it, she felt a hot, wet sensation against her panty. This drove her even more over the edge. She kissed him all the more harder now and John instantly returned her passion with an equally hard kiss.

Until the loudest of Katie's conflicted feelings began to scream,

_HE'S USING YOU AGAIN KATIE! HE WANTS TO HURT YOU! AND THE ONLY WAY HE IS GETTING CLOSER IS BY TURNING YOU ON! STOP IT! STOP IT BEFORE THE PASSION COMPLETELY CONSUMES YOU AND HE TAKES CONTROL! OTHERWISE YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS YOUR ENTIRE PATHETIC LIFE!_

And that is when Katie jerked away thus breaking the powerful kiss.

The glazed passion in her forest green eyes matched with her kisser's blue ocean eyes. He looked a tad bit surprised; rather annoyed that she had pulled away. But now, the sensible side of Katie was back. And she had put a firm grip on it. Now even if he tried, she wouldn't let him turn her on.

At least that's what she thought,

The moment she felt his husky voice, dripping with lust blow against her face, she was sure she was gonna dive right in for another hard kiss.

"Damn Katie, why did you pull away? And just when I was gonna get rough with you."

Katie tried to keep her thoughts and intentions in control as she stammered a reply,

"I…I..m sorry John, but I can't let you do this to me."

His eyes instantly turned to an angry shade of blue "What the hell do you mean Katie?! You were enjoying it as much as I did. Then what do you mean by saying that you can't let me do this to you?!"

"Just let me go first John."

Immediately, he dropped her on to the ground and moved away. She just stood there, leaning back against the wall, her breathing slightly ragged while John glared at her from the short distance he was standing from her.

Instead of giving him the explanation he needed, Katie dove for the door as quickly as she could.

But she could have never known that John was much faster than her.

He grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and Katie let out a short yelp of surprise as she shut her eyes tightly. And when she opened them, she found herself facing the angry blue eyes belonging to her worst enemy.

"Please just let me go John" she softly pleaded.

"No" he snapped hard, startling her as he did so. "Give me the damn answer first and then I'll let you go."

"Please John…"

"Katie" he growled, his eyes glinting, "I need a _fucking_ answer."

"You wanna know why I pulled away?" her tone increased a little too. "It's because I know you just want to use me. It's because I know the only reason you're kissing me is because you're just dying to get inside my pants. By kissing me, you wanna break my walls down."

"Fuck your damn excuses Katie!" he was now shouting. "If you're so convinced about me kissing you to only get inside your pants, then why the hell do you kiss me back?! If you're so sure about the whole "womanizing" thing, then when I kiss you, you're supposed to jerk away! Knowing you so damn well, you would've in fact slapped me hard. Screamed at me. But in all the times I've kissed you, you never did any sort of a thing. In fact, you just kissed me back with an equal passion! WHY DAMMIT?!

This time, Katie couldn't respond.

"Tell me why Katie. I ain't letting you go till you give me a proper explanation!"

Again, her only reply was silence.

"Don't you have an answer to that?!" There was a long silence after. Finally she stammered lamely,

"I…I…I just don't know" accompanied with a sigh.

"That's not an answer Katie."

"John…"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION KATIE!"

"I just don't know John!" she finally screamed at him. "I don't know why I feel so conflicted about you. I don't know why one moment, I hate you so bad, I could murder you and the other minute, I want to feel the taste of your lips against mine! I don't know why you have such an influence on me, I could never think straight about you!

Then her voice began to crack a little as the tears returned to her green eyes "I don't know why I get goose bumps on my skin at the sound of your voice. I don't why I cringe every time I hear you chuckle deeply. I don't know why I can't seem to throw you out of my head. I don't know why it hurts when you hurt me when really, I should be used to it and better yet, laugh at the pain."

"I don't know anything John! My thoughts are just so conflicted, I could never think straight when it comes to you. I don't know why despite knowing that you are a womanizing freak, I still yearn to kiss you. And I certainly don't know why I have such longings despite knowing the fact that we are bitter enemies. I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!"

Suddenly, she felt him loosen his grip on her shoulders thus prompting her to look up at him with her glistening green eyes. The anger had long faded from his face and the color of his eyes had returned to the sparkly blue, the most striking feature of his handsomeness. He stared at her intensely like he always did when thinking hard.

Seizing the opportunity, the green-eyed diva shrugged his large hands off her shoulders and bolted for the door, never looking back. Tears were now freely falling from her eyes and she didn't even know why. She just had the dire urge to leave the room, or to be more precise, run far away from her enemy.

She had just spilled her entire confused feelings out to him. And though it felt like a weight was lifted off from her heart, she did feel like yet another more heavy weight had now placed itself on her poor heart.

She didn't mean to sound so vulnerable and so, weak. It was just that she was so caught up with her emotions, she suddenly felt like spilling them all out to someone, regardless of who it was.

And it just happened that the person whom she spilled it all out in front of wasn't just _any one. _It was her worst enemy, _John Cena,_ the very same person who had caused such conflicts in her thoughts_._

Could things get any more complicated?


	29. Driving to the Normans' house

Chapter 29- Driving to the Normans' house

_The next day,_

"_Okay class" Mrs. Gibson chirped in her merry little voice to her bunch of 3__rd__ graders with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling behind the spectacles. "How about we start with prepositions today?"_

"_Yes ma'am" the class sang in their customary chorus._

"_Alright then, out with your grammar books then."_

_The young 9 year olds proceeded to turn around and rummage through their bags for their grammar texts. There was a peaceful silence in the class, and only the sound of shuffling of papers echoed as they pulled out their books and scrambled through the pages for the prepositions lesson._

_That is until a loud scream pierced the class. Almost instantly, all heads spun around, and the teacher's head snapped up at once, only to stare at the young girl with two braids pulled on her brown locks responsible for the scream._

"_Katie? What's the matter?" Mrs. Gibson asked, the concern apparent in her persona._

_Suddenly, the terrified nine year old sprang up from her chair and threw her bag to the ground, her books flying out in the process. Her classmates gasped in both shock and terror as they caught sight of the contents strewn all over the floor._

_Now highly worried herself, Mrs. Gibson hurried towards the scene created in the midst of the classroom. The moment her eyes fell on the floor, a gasp escaped her own lips._

"_Katie!" she cried. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_I didn't do it Mrs. Gibson!" protested the now angry Katie as the reality began to sink in about the dreadful sight that lay amidst her precious books._

"_Then how did these dead bugs magically appear in your bag? There must be some explanation for this!"_

'_It was John!" the young tomboy blurted out._

"_What?"_

"_Yes ma'am" her voice was now trembling with anger. "John did this! He put the dead bugs in my bag."_

"_Katie Norman, I'm gonna need a better explanation for this" the teacher now spoke in a much softer but a more puzzled tone._

_But Katie paid no attention to her words. Right now, she was fuming with rage at her brat of a neighbor's tactics. His disgusting smirk accompanied by those horrible dimples now flashed in her head and she grew angrier by the minute. Her own revenge now began to plan itself in her mind, despite the fact that she was still in class. It was only the voice of her teacher that brought her back to the real world._

"_Katie?"_

_Green eyes looked up at the bespectacled woman gazing at her with a concerned look._

"_Katie?" she said again. The tomboy frowned slightly at her. What was up with her voice? She suddenly sounded different. More young and soft. Definitely not like her own self._

"_Huh?" she gave an uneasy reply, as she squinted at her teacher._

"_Katie, wake up!"_

_What?_

"_Wake up, something just happened!"_

"_Mrs. Gibson?"_

"_Wake up girl, you have to see this!"_

And then altogether, the dream suddenly vanished and the green eyes belonging to the Massachusetts native snapped open. And the moment they did, she shrunk back in surprise because another pair of very familiar green eyes was right up on her face! "Huh? What's going on here?" she asked in a raspy voice that came from just being woken up.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the scene that stood in front of her gradually adjusted to her eyes and she finally saw the two blond long-legged beauties standing in front of her.

"Are you alright Katie?" questioned the Legs of the WWE, the concern evident in her voice.

"Where am I?" she asked, ignoring the Rosedale native's question.

"You're in my room Katie" replied the Boise Belle, frowning slightly in confusion. "Do you remember anything about previous night?"

Katie froze "What happened last night?" she asked, trying to hide the anxiety from her tone.

"You had fallen asleep on the divas' locker room couch. And your face had traces of tears on it."

"What happened with you last night Katie?" Stacy asked curiously. "You just dozed off like sleeping beauty. No one could wake you up. For a moment, we thought you had fainted."

Katie's brows crossed in a frown "Well" she finally said wearily. "I guess I've become a heavy sleeper nowadays." She tried to bring a lightness in her tone as she said this but the divas knew there was more to this than just heavy sleeping.

"Were you crying last night?" asked the Idaho beauty in an equally curious tone.

"No" Katie lied blandly.

"Yes you were" put in Stacy, folding her arms across her chest. "It's kind of hard to lie in this matter Katie 'cause your face clearly said everything."

"And did you take a look at your message box Katie?" Torrie asked, eyeing the new diva's phone. "You might want to 'cause you just happened to get a message from a very unexpected personality." She exchanged glances with her blond friend.

The frown on the West Newbury native's face grew even deeper and she reached for her phone. She clicked for the message box and glanced at her newest message. It was from an unknown number. Giving a brief glance at the two blond beauties, she opened the anonymous number's message. It was quite short but it sure did manage to raise Katie's eyebrows and bring a highly nauseatic feeling to her stomach. This is what it said,

_Katie,_

_Meet me at the parking lot half an hour after breakfast. We'll drive together to your sister's place. I know it's quite early but I thought I should just remind you that she wants us to come early. See you later._

_John._

"Lita did tell us about Kari inviting John to spend the day with your family" Torrie said with a shrug. "But none of us know what actually transpired when you went to meet John later that night."

"Guys" Katie said in a flat tone, as the message began to sink in her stomach "I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you what happened afterwards. Right now, I'm baffled as to where he got my number from."

Saying this, the brunette got up and trudged to the washroom, leaving the two blond friends alone. All the two could do was sigh together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During breakfast, the brunette sat in subdued silence. The divas all tried to get her to talk but she never did. All she did was hang her head and play about her casserole with her fork. The divas were all worried for her.

They did a quick scan around the cafeteria but there was no sign of her blue-eyed enemy. Sable wasn't there too and they wondered if the two former lovers were up to something.

Suddenly Stacy's phone began to ring. Quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin and muttering "Excuse me", she flipped her phone and glanced at the screen. Instantly, a smile spread on her face at the name blinking in front of her. Yes of course, it said "Randy". Why else would this huge smile come on her face?

Fortunately, the divas were too busy eating and worried about the new diva to notice her grin.

"Hello?" she said in to the phone.

"You look more beautiful today baby" came the husky voice on the line causing a tint of red to grow on her cheeks.

She glanced around her surroundings but the Viper was nowhere to be seen. However she knew he was somewhere around, watching her and smirking his famous smirk.

"Where are you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry about me Stace. I can see you perfectly from where I am."

The diva blushed again.

"Just wanted to tell you am ready for round 2 of our date."

"Today?"

"Ahan. You aren't busy are you?"

"No I am not."

"Good. In that case, we'll spend the whole day together. How does that sound to you?"

"Great" she whispered happily, smiling hard.

"Okay then, meet me half an hour after breakfast. John's going somewhere too so might as well leave with him. See you late baby. And yeah, one more thing."

"What?"

"You look more beautiful when you smile like that." And then with that, a click was heard and the line went dead. Stacy sighed contentedly and slipped the phone back in to her pocket, looking dreamy all of a sudden.

Suddenly, the Extreme diva's voice broke in her reverie "Uh Stacy?"

"Hm?" she said, twisting her fork in her salad and not bothering to look up.

"Might as well tell us what's up with that smile you've had on your face for the past 5 minutes?"

The Rosedale beauty looked up, only to find all eyes around the circular table were on her, wearing weird looks on their faces.

She could only offer a sheepish smile in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Half an hour after breakfast_

"You ready Katie?" asked the red-head as she watched the Massachusetts beauty examine her dressing in front of a full view mirror.

"I guess" she mumbled, smoothening down her green shaded blouse and the short black half-sleeved jacket she wore on top of it. Her legs sported denim tights and she wore purple-black supras on her feet. Her long brown locks fell loosely on her back and there was a bracelet on her right wrist.

Just then, a more stylishly dressed Stacy Keibler entered the room. "You ready Katie?" she inquired eagerly, obviously dying to go downstairs and to the parking lot. "Yeah" mumbled the brunette and trudged towards the door where she was standing.

Trish, Torrie and Lita looked on, wishing them a good day and especially good luck to the new diva. And when they finally left, Trish mumbled "I hope they don't bicker in the car. Something bad can happen you know."

"They won't" Torrie assured, placing a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. Then she added uncertainly "At least I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two divas walked in silence towards the parking lot, busy in their own deep thoughts. While the blond beauty looked and was way too excited for her date, the brunette was equally disheartened and dreaded what was gonna happen when she faced her enemy again.

They emerged out on the sunny parking lot and didn't have to search hard for their respective men. Both the bulky best friends were chatting together near a car and didn't seem to notice the two figures moving towards them. Katie swallowed a gulp when she saw her enemy _and_ her companion for a whole 30 minutes drive.

The clicking of Stacy's heels on the concrete caused them both to turn around. And when they did, John's eyes immediately fell on the brunette walking next to the Legs of the WWE.

Green eyes met his gaze and for a moment, it seemed that they were lost in yet another intense eye-contact. However, Katie looked away but was aware of the blue eyes still fixed on her. But inside, she couldn't help but admire his fine appearance.

He had put on a plain white shirt, and a checkered blue loose jacket on it. He had on baggy denim jeans and high whites on his feet, the kind he wore to the ring. But the most striking of all was the way his soft brown hair was spiked up in front. It made him look more appealing to Katie's green eyes.

The two women went up to their respective men, talked for a few more minutes and finally separated. John and Katie stood there till the couple got into their Chrysler which was parked near where they were standing and waved them goodbye. The car then pulled out of the drive and soon, the two enemies were alone again.

He turned around to look at her but she had her eyes to the floor, almost as if she was afraid of looking back at him. Her nose twitched a little as the heavy smell of his cologne drifted towards her. Sighing softly to himself, he said,

"Come on, our car is over there."

With this, he began to walk ahead while the green-eyed beauty followed.

As they reached the red handsome Dodge Viper they were gonna ride, John stepped towards the passenger seat of the car and opened its door for his enemy. That is when she looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Go on" he gently said, his eyes fixed on hers.

Mumbling "Thank you", the diva slipped into the seat and the Champ closed the door for her. Then he walked around the front and opened the driver seat door before slipping inside. And now, they were officially alone.

Though there was this new car smell in the interior, it was defeated by the Champ's manly scent which almost made Katie swoon. She looked out the window to avoid any unwanted eye-contact with him or any conversation, lest they make things more awkward then they already were. So when John looked back while putting the gear in reverse, he cast a brief curious glance at Katie and somehow realized that she was trying to ignore him.

_Not gonna happen Katie,_ he thought to himself.

And then, he put the gear in drive and slowly steered the car out of the lot.

This was gonna be a long, long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie watched the cars, trees and buildings rushing pass her as she gazed out the window. It somehow made it easier for her to ignore the blue-eyed West Newbury native sitting right next to her, busy driving. He glanced at her a few times and was slightly annoyed at the fact that she didn't even bother to look straight ahead. Then to distract himself, he reached out and pressed the button for the radio.

That is when Katie slowly turned around in her seat.

At that very moment, the car stopped at a traffic signal. Sighing to himself, John began to shuffle through the songs on the radio, not really bothering to listen to any of them. He had seen Katie turn around in her seat from the corner of his eye but didn't try to make any effort in glancing at her again, lest she felt uncomfortable. But deep inside, his blue eyes longed badly to do so.

And just when he skipped a Backstreet boys' single, out came her quiet voice, breaking the long silence they had in the car.

"Let that song be. It's one of my favorites." She glanced at him cautiously only to find him staring at her intently like he always did.

"Which one, the BSB one?" he questioned.

Katie nodded in response.

John pressed a button twice and instantly, a melody drifted out the speakers. It was "Quit playing games with my heart."

Katie leaned her head back on the seat and a small smile danced on her lips as the intro music relaxed her heart. She absolutely loved the melody that played in the beginning. But it wasn't until the singing started that she realized something,

_Even in my heart, I see_

_You're not being true to me_

_Deep within my soul, I feel_

_Nothing's like it used to be_

These lyrics had a _remarkable_ similarity to a certain relationship she shared with a certain blue-eyed Champ_._ Coincidently, he happened to sit right next to her and the same realization had just hit him too.

_Sometimes I wish I could_

_Turn back time_

_Impossible as it may seem_

_But I wish I could, so bad_

_Baby_

_Quit playing games with my heart._

The lyrics of the song just seemed to say everything she tried to hide in her heart. What with nothing being like it used to be, and all the conflicts Katie had in her mind and heart, she definitely wished she could quit playing games with herself and stop herself from being on the verge of having complete twisted thoughts about a man she claimed she hated, rather despised.

If only she knew, that very same man had mutual feelings too in his heart.

As the song played on and the car finally began to move again, Katie had the dire urge of casting a glance at him. But when she did so, he glanced at her at the very same time! Immediately, the two enemies looked away. Katie's cheeks went slightly hot with embarrassment at the fact that their eyes had met. She hoped he hadn't caught the emotion which dwelled visibly in her green eyes.

Little did she know by that one glance, John had understood that she was feeling the same way as he was. It was hard not to because the way she had looked at him, her eyes spoke a thousand words. And being a keen observer, he immediately noted it and was convinced that the song was bringing the same feelings he had in her heart too.

Though John longed to talk to her, he kept his mouth shut. Not because he thought she'd snap at him again, but because he didn't want to break the magic that was flowing around them because of the song. It had such a mesmerizing affect on him too that it really felt like the song expressed the unspoken words in his heart.

_Oh baby, baby, the love that we had was so strong_

_Don't leave me hanging on it forever_

_Oh baby, baby, this is my ride_

_Let's stop this tonight._

When it really said "love", both enemies, without realizing each was doing the same, directed it towards their hate-relationship which instantly changed the lyrics to "the hate that we had was so strong." And when they did, the lyrics automatically fit their bond.

_I don't want to hang on our hatred forever John_, Katie thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let the music take over the job of expressing the hidden feelings in her soul.

She couldn't even guess, John was having the exact same thoughts run through his head.

But what both failed to realize, things were changing slowly between them.

Just because of one song.

They didn't even know, the impact it had made on their hearts was gonna change everything for the good.

And this change was gonna be seen in just about a time which was gonna come _very soon…_


	30. Bonding with the Normans

Chapter 30- A moment with my enemy

_For those of you who are wondering how Katie got her phone back, don't worry. That's kinda related to a suspense in the story which I will reveal later on._

_Thank you soooooo very much __**my time is now **__and __**therealchamps **__for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Plus, they give me fuel to keep on writing. Once again, I'm really grateful for all your reviews!_

_Keep reviewing! Thanks once again!_

* * *

"We're here Katie" the husky voice broke Katie out of her half-asleep state.

"Huh?" she slowly turned around from the cool glass window she had her forehead pressed against and stared at the Chain Gang Soldier.

"I said we're here" he repeated, steering the car into the empty drive of a big red roofed house before finally parking it. He didn't glance at her.

"John?"

"Hm?" Still not looking at her.

"How come you knew where to go? Did Kari even give you the address last night on the phone?"

This time he did look up at her. And when he did, Katie caught the hint of a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. "It's kind of a long story Katie" he replied, rubbing a hand behind his neck almost as if to say "Aww shucks." And then he added "Yes Kari _did_ give me the address, but not last night."

A frown crossed the diva's face. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, holding his blue eyes in a light gaze.

But before John could reply, a slightly grey haired woman came bounding out the door eagerly and strode towards the car. Seeing her, Katie's voice immediately changed to an excited one and she cried "Mom!"

With that, she shot out of the car and rushed towards the woman and wrapped her arms around her in a big bear hug. "Oh mom!" she said with a happy sigh "I'm so glad to see you!"

Just then, two more people came running out the door and they happened to be none other than, Michael and Kari Norman, both whose faces where flushed with happiness. The moment her green eyes caught sight of them, Katie immediately broke the hug with her mom, rushed towards where they were standing and threw her arms around them both in a double bear hug. Katherine watched them with a smile on her face.

The hug lasted a little longer than before and her dad, who now wore spectacles on his face, kissed his daughter's brown locks. "You're finally here Katie" he whispered softly, his own arms wrapped tightly around her. "I missed you guys so much" said Katie, her heart glowing with so much of happiness, she actually felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard Katherine exclaim "Oh my GOD!"

Instantly, the hug was broken, much to Katie's disappointment and the two Normans turned to look at what Katherine was literally gawking at. And when they did so, their own jaws dropped to the ground. Katie didn't have to turn and see who it was cause she already did.

There standing on the lawn, hands clammed inside his jean pockets was the 6ft muscular man that had accompanied Katie on the ride. And also, whom the three Normans remembered as their scrawny but highly mischievous neighbor who had made life a living hell for their youngest daughter. But now, staring at his amazingly transformed self, standing on the wet grass and staring back at them a little awkwardly, they couldn't believe, it was actually _John Felix Anthony Cena, _the lanky, thin boy they once knew_, _had turned into this_ hunk of a man! WHOA!_

The first to find her voice again was Kari, Katie's sister and all she did say was "I still can't believe it's you John!" Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes at this comment. Hadn't she already said that a dozen times on the phone last night?

When the utter shock finally subsided and the gawking was over, the three Normans rushed towards the bulky superstar and instantly wrapped him in warm hug.

Both Katie and John were taken aback.

The hug lasted for a few seconds only though. When they pulled away, Michael said "Whoever knew that that young troublemaker would grow into this. Right Katherine?"

Katherine nodded, observing the Champ as she did so.

"Well" she finally said with a friendly smile "I hope you aren't pranking us into believing you're John by some disillusion or something." The other two Normans chuckled.

That is when John finally opened his mouth "Don't worry Aunt Kathy" he said, using the name he used to call her with back when he was young "This is the reality. And this _is _John Felix Anthony Cena you're gazing at." He grinned amiably at them, flashing his dimples in the process.

"Oh yes then he is definitely John" Michael put in, the moment he caught sight of the familiar dimples dancing on his cheeks. "I can never forget that grin. You used to do that every time you'd put Katie in trouble with your pranks."

Kari agreed "That's right dad."

Suddenly, a voice which sounded slightly bitter called out from behind them "Uh guys, are you done with welcoming John?"

All four heads turned to look at the green-eyed diva frowning at them.

"I'm going in" she said with a weary sigh and headed into the house. Feeling sorry that she hadn't welcomed her daughter well, Katherine followed her inside, saying "I guess she's feeling bad that we didn't talk to her properly." Thus only Michael and Kari were now standing alone with John.

Michael shook his head slightly "Still pranking on her, son?"

"I wish I could but I guess we've both grown out of it" he said with shake of his brown head.

"Have you become friends with her now?" inquired Kari curiously.

The Champ sighed a little. "Well, I don't think so."

Before Kari could reply to this, Michael began to usher them towards the house "Enough chit-chat" he said in his rather quiet voice. "Go on inside, both of you. It's getting a little hot out here."

Without further hesitation, the two young adults, followed by the older man headed for the house.

Suddenly, The Champ stopped mid-way. He slapped a hand on his head and the two Normans turned around in surprise.

"What's the matter John?" asked Kari, eyeing him.

"I just forgot about something" he answered before heading back to his car while father and daughter just stared at him in confusion.

They watched as he went straight for the hood, unlocked it and grabbed a few keys from it, one being slightly more bigger than the rest, offering them a grin as he did so. Then he pulled the door back down and locked the car. With that done, he hurried back to where the Normans were standing.

"What's that son?" Michael asked curiously.

John just held the keys up near his face and grinned more widely at them before saying,

"These keys just happen to contain your gifts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katie?"

The brunette diva had her back to her mother as she rummaged through the drawers of her desk in her very room, right when they had moved from Houston to Phoenix for Kari's job opportunity as an interior designer. The diva turned around with a weary sigh.

"What mom?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my daughter like I always do" she smiled at her.

"Not now, I've to hide something from here before John sees it."

A puzzled look crossed Katherine's face. "Hide something? From John? What is it?"

"My diary" she smiled sheepishly at her. 'I know I never told you this but I've cursed John more times than I've written about my own life in it. If he sees it then….." her voice trailed off. She didn't want to complete it.

Finally, a red funky patterned diary was pulled out from the drawer and Katie immediately took it to her closet. She stuffed it real deep underneath her clothes and then slammed the door shut. "Ah" she said with a satisfied smile. "That saves me."

Just then, her sister's voice called from downstairs "Mom! Quick come see this! John's brought us gifts!"

_WHAT?!_

"Oh, that's so sweet of him" she smiled warmly at her bemused daughter, not really noting the look on her face. Then she called back "Coming sweety!"

She suddenly grabbed her daughter's hand who was startled for a second "Come on let's go Katie." And before the green-eyed beauty could protest, her mother led her out of the room and to the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw John waving a beautifully gift wrapped box at them both. Katie tried not to squint hard at him. Strangely enough, he avoided meeting her gaze.

"Oh John" Katherine said, smiling gratefully at the blue-eyed superstar as he handed her the gift while Katie just stood nearby, hands folded across her chest and staring hard at her old enemy.

"Look mom" Kari excitedly exclaimed as she held up a large-sized fluffy purple bunny who was dressed like an artist, complete with a newbie cap, a brush in one hand and wearing blue overalls, for everyone to see. Katie's eyebrows shot up at this sight. "John got me this."

"And he got me this" broke in Michael Norman, smiling his genuine smile at his wife and held up a personalized large leather valet to show her. Katherine smiled at him, busy unwrapping her own gift. When she finally did so, she too exclaimed "Oh wow John, thank you so much!"

In her hands lay the most beautiful silver-plated jewelry box Katie had ever seen in her life. "Wow" she mumbled under her breath but kept her gaze firm and straight, not really wanting to show the Champ that she too, was eager to see her own gift.

Just then, Kari asked "What did you get for Katie, John?"

Katie watched as the blue-eyed man frowned slightly and scratched the back of his neck. Two things enough to know he hadn't brought her one. He looked up at her shrugged apologetically "Sorry Katie" he said, with a guilty smile. "I couldn't get you anything."

Katie tried her best to keep her tone down as she quietly said "That's okay John", trying to act like she didn't give a damn to his stupid gifts. "I didn't want it anyways." Then she added a little bitterly 'I've everything I can ask for. No need for a gift, that too from a ….." her voice trailed off as she stared back at the blue eyes with a glint in her own green eyes. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a minute." Saying this, she stalked upstairs, aware of all the questioning eyes targeted on her back by her family.

_I don't care. Let them think what they want. I never wanted a gift from that jerk._

Bur deep inside, she _was _actually very disappointed that John didn't get her anything.

However, she would never admit it to his face. Never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the slight friction between the two enemies, the Norman family (excluding Katie) did everything to keep the mood up. Since both of them had already had their breakfast that morning, they spent the rest of the bright morning chatting, coming to know more about John's life, his family, his _thoughts_ and then playing a few little games. Through all this time, they allowed a subdued Katie to stay up in her room due to her persistent request. Kari did try to call her down once but she refused to listen, lying on her bed and reading an old book from the shelf.

"Oh come on Katie, I know you're pissed at John for not getting you anything. But that doesn't mean you confine yourself in your room and don't talk to your family."

"Just leave me alone Kari" the green-eyed diva sighed for the umpteenth time. "I promise I'll come downstairs when lunch is served."

"Well, you have to Katie" she said sharply. And then she left the room, slamming the door shut as she did so. Katie paid no heed to the fact that her sister was annoyed with her. She just continued reading on her bed.

_After half an hour_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Katie jumped a little at this sudden knock and her head snapped to the door,

"Who is it?"

Instead of replying, the door opened slightly and Katie moved her head a little to the side to catch a better view of whoever it was behind the door. The moment her green eyes caught sight of the 6 ft frame, she sighed wearily before saying,

"What is it John?" she asked, her eyes returning to the book..

"Can I come in?" he asked in his deep husky voice.

Katie simply nodded without even looking up. And from the corner of her eye, she saw him enter the room and shut the door behind. The only other time her head snapped up again was when she heard the unmistakable sound of a lock turning on the door.

"What the hell are you doing John?" she demanded, staring hard at him as he leaned his back against the door and stared back at her.

"I locked the door Katie" he stated simply. "Why? You scared?" His voice didn't sound menacing at all like Katie thought it would. Rather, it sounded mischievous.

She stomped towards the door where he was still standing and tried to reach her hand for the lock. But John's huge frame blocked her from doing so.

"John….you're not at the WWE premises" she said rather fiercely. "My parents won't appreciate such acts of yours."

"Oh they won't be doing anything to me" he smiled at her and stepped forward prompting the diva to move a step back too.

"Why?" she asked, her gaze never leaving his ocean blue eyes.

"Do you always have to know everything Katie?" he asked, still smiling mischievously at her and stepping forward more while she continued to move back.

Katie didn't reply to this. Right now, her entire being was focused on gauging her enemy's intentions. The way he stepped more and more forward, she had no idea what he was up to.

Before she could fall on the bed, Katie slipped from his side, right to where the dressing table stood. John just turned his steps around and moved more closer to the green-eyed diva. Just when Katie could bump into the dressing mirror by stepping back more, she tried to slip from his right side again.

But once again, just like last night, she was caught by his strong pair of hands.

John quickly grabbed her by the arms and before she could start thrashing wildly, wrapped his arms around her to keep her movements immobile. The mirror behind Katie reflected the hug she was engulfed in. She looked up to meet his blue eyes and was a little taken aback by how soft his gaze was, not like the hard one he had when he had pressed her to the wall the previous night.

Slowly, The Champ turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and she could face the mirror. The moment she caught sight of how he had his arms wrapped around her waist and how perfectly she fit against him, a sigh escaped her lips without warning. She could have never ever believed, never imagined, they would look so….beautiful, standing together.

She watched herself in the mirror as her blue-eyed enemy's large hand snaked up her right arm before softly grabbing her brown locks and proceeding to place them all on one side of her neck, thus leaving the other side bare. He then slowly leaned towards her ear, his hot breath blowing against it, prompting the diva to close her eyes. Then she heard him whisper huskily "I do have something for you Katie."

Green eyes fluttered open at these words and she stared at the mirror which allowed her to look at what John was doing. He slipped his fingers inside his pocket before pulling out _something_ and holding it up which caused the Massachusetts beauty to widen her eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat.

What he held up wasn't just a _something; _it was a gleaming silver heart shaped pendant necklace.

And yes, it was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Even more beautiful than the jewelry box John had gifted her mother.

It left her breathless.

She closed her eyes once again and let out another soft sigh. That is when she felt two warm hands place the necklace tenderly on her neck and then clip the hook firmly.

And when her forest green eyes opened, she gasped softly.

The necklace just seemed to sparkle like a diamond. Katie couldn't believe she was wearing something so…..indescribably beautiful.

And she certainly couldn't believe that this priceless beauty was her enemy's gift to her.

Did it still make him an enemy then?

"Oh John" she sighed, drinking in the sight of the gleaming silver lying on her neck. "Thank you" she mumbled softly. His response was to tighten his arms even more around her waist, thus enveloping her with the smell of his cologne. His manly scent seemed to numb the diva's senses. Add to it a necklace that left her breathless and you definitely had a swooning diva.

Which grew all the more higher the moment she saw John lean down and place his lips on the bare side of her neck.

Immediately, a soft cry left her lips. And before she knew it, the familiar tingles were running down her spine again by the touch of his lips.

The fact that she could see the way his lips kissed and licked her neck just rose the pleasure meter even more. She moaned a little at the sensual sight of her enemy wandering his tongue all over her neck. And once again, she forgot everything around her and just dedicated herself to feeling the sensations he was causing to rise in her body.

John intensified the kisses he placed on her neck and Katie moaned a little more loudly. Her hand went up behind his head and began to brush her fingers through his teddy bear brown hair. He smirked at this touch as he kissed and licked her bare neck greedily.

This continued for a while before finally, unable to hold the urge any longer, he turned her around and instantly claimed her lips with his hungry ones.

He didn't have to wait long for their usual tongue battles. Katie was all ready for him and the moment he fused his lips with hers, she slid her tongue out and prompted him for their hot tongue kissing. John didn't hesitate to do so.

She still had her fingers running through his short brown cut while he roamed his hands all around her back before finally placing them on her hips. Both of them were so caught up in the moment, they almost missed Kari calling out to them,

"John! Katie! Lunch is ready!"

The sensual paced kissing slowed down and the two enemies finally pulled away, their foreheads pressed against each other's and their eyes closed in blissful passion. None of them bothered to respond with a "Coming!" to Katie's sister. They just stood there, pressed against each other for a long while

John leaned again and pecked her lips one last time. The moment he did so, Kari called them again "Guys?! You coming or not?!"

"Coming!" Katie called back, feeling slightly annoyed with her sister for breaking the moment.

Then she looked up to meet his soft gaze and asked a bit shyly "Do they know about this?" pointing at the chain around her neck.

John nodded at her with a gentle smile. "I told them I wanted to give you a surprise. They kinda understood."

The green-eyed diva slowly smiled back. Then the two "enemies" headed outside together with John opening the door for her, saying "Ladies first."

The brunette just laughed at the Champ and then they proceeded to go downstairs for their lunch with the Norman family.

For the first time in her life, Katie actually began to feel the hatred for the Champ slowly subside in her heart. It almost felt like she had never hated him in the first place.

Little did she know, it had subsided a _long, long_ time ago.

And so was the case with her blue-eyed enemy.


	31. Author's note

Author's note.

Hey people! I know you're all waiting to read the rest of the story. I am sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I guess you all should know life has got in the way. I have my first term exams to prepare for. And hence, I am unable to find time to update this story.

But hey don't worry. I ain't gonna leave it for a year or something. I WILL complete this story soon...and then I'll go on to my next story which I have only just begun "Loving you again." Now I've renamed it as "Walking between the raindrops." An inspiration from my favorite song by Lighthouse.

There are gonna be 10 chapters more to read about John's and Katie's lives. That is this story is gonna have 40 chapters in total. Not so far away. I'll try to make each chapter long and lengthy for your entertainment's and satisfaction's sake.

I just thought I should give this note to let you all know that you don't have to desert this tale.

There's still a LOT to come even though it just may be 10 chapters!

Thanks for reading and loving my story. I won't let you all down:)


	32. Night out together

Chapter 30- Night out together

The day passed by flawlessly, with family chats and cracking wisecracks at random stuff. Right after they had lunch, the Normans entertained their old mischievous neighbor by relating incidents from Katie's life, how she had been when they had moved to Houston and how she mysteriously transformed herself into a natural leader. Through all that time, Katie had her eyes fixed on the blue-eyed Champ who listened to each word keenly.

"So you mean to say, she had grown rather like a quiet and timid mouse at the beginning?" he cocked a mild blue eye at the Normans.

"Yup" replied Kari with a grin as her mind went back to memory lane. "That wasn't just all…people at her school would mock her a lot too since she looked and dressed like a tomboy. Right Katie?" She playfully nudged her sister. Katie just smiled a little. And then she glanced again at the Champ only to see he was gazing intently at her.

"Oh" was all he could say, his expression again unreadable for the young diva's eyes.

The day proceeded henceforth, gaily and brightly. Nothing much happened.

_Meanwhile at the WWE hotel quarters_

"Come on lift, would you please come to my floor for a change?" muttered an impatient Stacy as she waited for it to come on the 13th floor landing. She had been waiting for the past 15 min and still not a single elevator out of the six elevators had bothered to stop on her floor.

And when one finally did, she let out a small cheer "Yippee".

But as soon as the doors slid open, she stopped.

The Big Red Monster Kane stood calmly inside the elevator. He smiled menacingly at her "Hello Stacy".

"Uh hi" Stacy replied uncertainly. She definitely did not like the idea of getting inside with the Devil' favorite demon but it was now or never. Reluctantly, she stepped in and doors slid shut with a smooth whir.

She was officially alone with Kane now.

And what was worse than that fact was, he wouldn't stop trying to pass on his version of "flirty" comments which would have sent all the playboys of the world into fits of laughter. And this was not at all liked by the Rosedale beauty.

By the time they hit the sixth floor, Stacy was ready to snap.

"Listen Kane" she flipped around to glare at his figure slightly towering over her. "Don't you have a wife? And a kid? Why don't you keep that in mind and please stop trying to hit on me?!"

She wasn't prepared for what was to come next.

The menacing smirk slowly faded from his face as his eyes darkened slightly. Stacy had already spun back to face the elevator doors. She didn't see how a sick gleam began to form in his eyes. Kane had gone back to being the twisted demon.

And just when he could roughly grab her by the arm, the elevator slowed to a stop on the 4th floor. The metal doors slid open with the customary hum and there stood in front of them, the Legend Killer himself Randy Orton.

Just when a smile could form on his face at the sight of the blond beauty who had captured his heart, his snake eyes fell on the bulky superstar standing right behind her and instantly his expression turned cold. He slowly stepped in without a word and slipped next to the Rosedale native, his eyes never leaving the Big Red machine.

The two men had been long-standing rivals for months. When a feud had broken out between them a long time ago, the two former WWE champions had grown to become firm enemies. They had been so firm that no one could put them together in a storyline, not even determined Mr. Vince McMahon. Their hatred for each other was just so intense; they couldn't stand being together in the ring.

Just when the doors could slide shut again, Kane stormed out, obviously irritated by the sudden appearance of the Viper in the elevator. Randy just glared after him, his hands balling into two tight fists. The metal doors closed after him.

Randy turned quickly to the long-legged beauty, the anger in his eyes being replaced with concern. "Did he do anything to you Stace?" he inquired in his dangerously calm voice, very like his best friend's.

Chocolate eyes turned to him with a light smile dancing on her soft lips. "No Randy, nothing."

Randy let out a sigh and turned to stare hard at the metal walls. "I swear if he lay so much as a finger on your hair, I'd have killed him".

His voice trembled slightly and he crossed his snake arms across his chest, a grim expression on his face.

It was only the mere touch and voice of the Rosedale beauty on his arm that wiped away all the surging feelings of anger. "I think an RKO would have sufficed" she said with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Randy turned to look at her smiling face. His own smirk slowly spread on his face. Then in a sudden rush of emotions, he gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a light kiss.

And they never stopped kissing for a long time following the incident in the elevator.

Finally, they had established a relationship together.

Nothing could feel better than this feeling. Their love was mutual; they had yearned for each other without the other realizing it. It was all pure and lovely.

If only things could have been as easy for the Viper's best friend, John Cena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight was beginning to settle in and the uproar of laughter of fun had long faded in the Normans' house. Things had quietened down slightly and now, they were all getting ready for the night out together before John and Katie would finally leave.

"So Katie?" Kari's voice broke the green-eyed diva's train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat on the bed and stared out the window.

"You liked the necklace John gifted you?"

"Liked it? I loved it!" the diva replied, unaware of how she had been wearing a dazed look on her face for quite a while.

"Hmmm" Kari said thoughtfully as she finally slipped on her best dress for the outing and examined her sister's dreamy look. "That definitely says something you know" she said rather mischievously. "I hope you know what I mean….." her voice trailed off before she finally completed with a "Lover-girl".

And that was more enough for the diva to instantly spin around and stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" she almost cried out.

"Oh you heard me" Kari said matter-of factly, not bothering to lock eyes with her wide-eyed sister as she rummaged through her dresser for her makeup. Nevertheless, the big grin she had on her face could not be hidden from the diva.

"Kari" she began, brushing back a strand of brown hair that had fallen on her eye. "Don't tell me you still believe that I am going to fall for him!"

"Oh please my naive sister" Kari said playfully. "I don't have to believe it to know that you have already fallen head over heels for him."

"WHAT?!" Katie protested loudly "No I haven't!"

"Katie, Katie, Katie" her elder sister walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am pretty much experienced in all these situations. And I can clearly say when a girl is in love with a guy. Especially in your case because" she rolled her eyes playfully at the green eyed diva. "It's just so apparent."

"No! I don't love him Kari!"

"That's what they always do" Kari stood up and twirled a finger around her own brown locks. "They deny, deny, deny."

"Shut up" Katie raged, her cheeks going red. "You know I hate him."

"I know you well enough to know that you're just disguising your love as hatred. Please Katie, I am your sister."

"The way he kept staring at you while I was talking to him and the way _you_ kept staring at him when he'd be talking….." Kari sighed taunt fully "Pure love is just so beautiful right?"

Suddenly, she was whacked in the face with a pillow, courtesy Katie Norman. "Ahh!" she yelped in surprise. Before she could throw it back on her sister, Katie sped across the room and to the door. She turned back and flashed her tongue at her in a fit of emotions. Then just when she flung the door open and proceeded to rush out, _bam!_ She landed face-first right on a rigid muscular chest that of course belonged to none other than…

"John!" she cried in surprise and her cheeks turned tomato red with embarrassment as his strong pair of arms steadied her

"Whoa, what's the rush tomboy?" he raised an eyebrow at her playfully. When his blue eyes fell on her red face, the familiar mischievous smirk began to form on his handsome face.

"I thought tomboys don't blush" he said in an innocent voice. "Don't tell me you've even learnt to blush over the years."

"Shut up jerk" was all she muster up and say, her cheeks burning. Not because she was embarrassed or something. But because the moment his cologne enveloped her as did his arms when she crashed into him, it felt like someone had given her an electric shock of 1000 volts. The tingles swept into her entire body and she literally shuddered.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _she mentally cursed herself as she shot downstairs. _Why do I have to get these electric jolts every time he touches me? _Then she rolled her eyes and corrected herself. _Oh yeah, anything he does gives me the shudders. And the best part is, I don't even know why!_

John meanwhile stood in his place and just stared off at the staircase. The only time he turned was when he heard a familiar voice singing,

_Once bitten, and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

Curious blue eyes stared hard at the eldest Norman daughter through the open door of her room, singing to herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. And as if that wasn't enough, the unreadable look on her face added to the Champ's confusion as he stared on. Finally, unable to hold it any longer, he broke the singing,

"Uh Kari?"

The brunette turned her gaze to the 6ft figure standing near her room. And instantly, her cheeks turned red too. Now it was John's turn to grow wide-eyed.

"Sorry" she said hastily with a forced smile. Then before the Chain Gang soldier could reply, she slammed the door shut, leaving the Champ to stand outside in the deserted hall still wide-eyed.

"Okay…" John scratched his brown head, the kind men do when they don't understand the working notion of the female mind. "I'm gonna pretend that never happened." He then shrugged to himself and walked away downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, I never thought one day you'd be taking us out for dinner as a grown man, John" sighed Katherine as she slipped into his red Viper, smiling contentedly.

"Yeah mom" agreed Kari as she stood by her younger sister while their parents made themselves comfortable in the back seat of the Champ's car. John meanwhile stood on the other side of the car, where the driver's seat was. "And I never thought one day…." She coughed a little playfully but was instantly cut by Katie's sharp voice. "Kari, are you gonna get in or not?"

"Sure, sure sister" Kari nudged the green-eyed diva a little and then proceeded to get into the car next to her father. Katie closed the door for her and then glanced at the brown headed wrestler. His blue eyes were on her.

She smiled a little at him and then the two got in together.

After a few minutes, the car was on the road and they were on their way to Ruby Tuesday where John intended to treat them.

It was certainly gonna be one heck of a night out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red sleek car pulled into the crowded parking lot. Luckily, they found a spot as soon as they got in and John immediately parked his car in the empty space. "Lucky day ain't it?" he grinned at the green-eyed West Newbury native as she yawned a little. Then the family began to pile out the car and they headed for the main doors.

Katie and her sister walked side by side towards the entrance behind everyone else while John led the way. Kari nudged her sister teasingly again but this time, Katie snapped,

"You dare bring up anything that involves me and John directly or indirectly, I swear I'm gonna knock you out!" she hissed at her sharply.

Instead of nodding her head, the elder Norman simply rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh, we'll see what happens" she said mischievously as they neared the doors. Katherine and Michael walked in first as the Champ held the door for them. The two sisters followed in.

Green eyes glanced again at the bulky form standing near the door. As expected, he had his eyes on her. Before she could turn away, he winked handsomely at her accompanied with a flash of his infamous dimples.

It took everything inside the Massachusetts beauty to stop the beetroot red blush to come on her cheeks again. She was still reeling from all the past events she shared with the Champ, from the hot kiss they had in her room to the embarrassing moment when she bumped into him. He must have thought she was a total bimbo.

Nevertheless, she gave him a light smile as she stepped into the dimly lit restaurant. Her old enemy was not far behind.

The family found a lucky spot by the window the moment they had entered with just the number of chairs they needed. _Maybe John is right, _Katie thought to herself. _Maybe it is our lucky day._

They all quietly got into their seats. Katherine and Michael, obviously sat next to each other. Katie managed to get a seat next to her sister who looked slightly annoyed at the fact that she was unable to let the two old enemies sit together. It wasn't her fault. John insisted that they all sit together while he sit at the head of the table since it was his treat.

However, Kari did manage to get the window seat. So that apparently meant, Katie sat outside, and that seat was of course close to the Chain Gang soldier. As this realization hit her, Kari couldn't help give a self-satisfied smile to herself. She glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye and yes, she had slightly stiffened.

_Let the night began.._

A smartly dressed waiter walked over to their table and placed 5 menu cards for each one. The family along with their old neighbor quietly began to scan their respective menu cards. And right after 10 min, they placed their orders.

The waiter carefully noted down everything they said and then with a smile, walked off with his notepad in hand. Now all they had to do was wait.

Kari was the first to break the long silence that held itself between them. "So John?" she started, smiling at the heavily muscled man as he crossed his arms on the table and gazed back at her. "Not intending to get a girlfriend for yourself?"

Needless to say, the West Newbury diva grew alert at this question.

She glanced briefly at her sister who ignored her hard stare and just continued to stare at the Champ. Katie then looked under the table and noticed her sister's feet were placed close to hers. She immediately lifted her right sneaker and stomped on her sister's wedges.

To her dismay, Kari didn't even yelp.

John brushed his large hand through his teddy brown hair and chuckled a little. "I don't know" he finally replied with a wry smile.

"Why?" Michael questioned surprised. "A handsome lad like you could have any girl he wanted right?"

"Oh no Uncle Norman, that's not the case"

"Then?"

He shrugged a little and Katie could have sworn his intent blue eyes had fallen on her for a fraction of a second. She shifted uneasily in her seat and began to twirl a finger around her glass, trying to divert her attention.

"Well…..I do like someone" the Champ said quietly. "But…"

"But what?" Katherine asked.

"But….oh well….I guess she has a lot going on in her life right now for a relationship." He chuckled again. "Maybe some time later, I'll ask her out" he added.

Katie hadn't realized she was holding her breath until after John's reply, she let out a long silent sigh of relief.

"You better tell her soon" she suddenly heard her sister say. "She might become someone else's sweetheart then."

John just grinned back at her "Oh I know for a fact that she doesn't mingle well with boys." Then he amiably added "Even though she almost is like one."

A sudden knot tied itself in the diva's stomach. So tight, she almost lurched forward on the table.

To make matters worse, her sister let out a surprised "Ohhh" of surprise which almost looked like it was being faked. "Really John?" she finally said. "You mean she's a tomboy?"

John nodded at her.

Suddenly, the youngest of the Norman household stood straight up from her chair. All eyes around the table immediately shifted from the Champ to her.

"Katie?" Katherine looked surprised as she stared at her daughter.

"Uhh…." Katie' found it hard to find a straight voice. She almost struggled to keep it from quivering or go on a high note. "I need to go to the bathroom" she said in a rush, avoiding any brief eye contact with both her sister and the blue-eyed man who had instigated the tying of the hard knot in her stomach. And before anything else could be said, she hurriedly pushed back her seat and walked away.

Kari just tsked tsked in mock sympathy as she stared at her sister who disappeared into the washroom. "Probably a bad stomach."

No one would know better than the diva herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay Katie, relax. Take a deep breath, in and out. Relax, RELAX!_

Katie stared at her reflection in the washroom mirror as she coaxed herself. _ There isn't just one tomboy in the world. It could be anyone right?_

She so badly wanted to believe her own conscience but…..she knew better.

She had been standing in front of the mirror for over 15 min, trying to calm herself down, trying to calm her nerves and untie the hard knots that had formed in the pit of her stomach where it hurt the most. Her mind was in such a complete whirl; really it felt like a tornado of emotions were whizzing madly in her brain.

Suddenly, the door flung open and the next thing she heard was the unmistakable teasing voice of her elder sister.

"Oh Katie? Dinner has been served. You coming or not?"

Before Katie could fly at her sister in pure rage, Kari strode off like she knew that would happen. All the diva could do was grit her teeth hard, brush her hands over her brown curls, steady her composure and then reluctantly follow her sister to their table.

There was no benefit in dreading the worst. All she could do was plaster a fake smile she used for such rare awkward situations and act like herself through dinner.

She slowly joined her family and didn't dare to glance at the blue eyes that belonged to her enemy. Instead, she offered that fake smile to her parents.

"Sorry" she said softly. "I was feeling pretty bad actually."

Strangely enough, instead of worrying or asking their customary concerned questions, her parents just nodded knowingly at her and smiled.

Katie glanced at her plate and the platters of delicious food spread all over the table. Realizing that everyone had already taken the food, she proceeded to do the same. And just as she picked her plate up, her sister's voice froze her in place.

"John was just telling us about Lita. Or Amy isn't it?"

The Champ nodded at her.

_LITA?!  
_"What?"! she managed to stammer out.

"Lita" Kari said simply, like the two were long friends. "The woman he likes."

This time, Katie couldn't stop herself from staring wide-eyed at her old enemy.

Her forest green eyes immediately met his blue orbs. She stared hard at him, or rather squinted at him almost as if to say _What the hell is she talking about John?!"_

John however, wisely refused to comment and went back to his food.

All Katie was could was let out a flat, emotionless "Oh."

But inside her head, the tornado had just seemed to grow more violent.

And more bizarre.

* * *

_PHEW! Finally done a chapter. So sorry for the long update...I promise to update soon now...don't forget to review_


	33. Things begin to happen

Chapter 32- Things begin to happen

The small group of 5 huddled around their wooden table and ate about merrily, exchanging a few chats and laughs time and again. Everyone seemed to be happy and cheerful. Kari even spilt her soda once because of a hilarious comment the Champ passed in an all too serious voice.

A certain green-eyed brunette however remained strangely subdued throughout the laughter.

"Hey Katie?"

Green eyes looked up to see her dad, gazing at her concerned. "You don't seem to be talking much. Something wrong?"

The diva quietly shook her head and offered a wry smile to her father. "I'm fine dad" she muttered and went back to her food.

Her head was lowered but she did catch a certain pair of blue eyes glance her way from the corner of her eyes. Those eyes belonged to the very same man who had caused her to feel this way the first place.

She didn't even know why AGAIN…..and that thought made her literally want to get up and tear off her brown locks in frustration. Why did things have to be so complicated? Wasn't everything perfectly normal when they were kids? Then why this sudden twists and tangles in their hate relationship? _Why dammit?!_

Why did things have to be this way in the first place? She tried to get her thoughts straight in her head for the umpteenth time in her life. Okay, so she basically hated him, there was no change in that major factor of their relationship. Yes, she hated him, he was this womanizer who…..

Suddenly, another voice took control over her head…_ A womanizer who is just so fine, I can't help swoon at his every move. I can't help shudder when I hear that deep husky voice escape his throat. I can't help moan in pleasure every time I feel his lips touch mine or attack my neck…..I can't…._

_No Katie!_ Another voice began to strongly debate._ You hate him, that's just that. You aren't just ready to accept that fact. You really do despise him for all the pain and humiliation he's given you your entire childhood. You can't possibly begin to like him, or better yet get attracted by his striking appearance and just forget everything that happened in the past. He's a womanizer for God's sake! Don't you know what they do? THEY USE WOMEN FOR THEIR OWN PLEASURE! JOHN CENA IS NO DIFFERENT! Besides why does it bother you? If he likes someone, why'd you gotta get so emotionally wrecked inside?!_

_Shut up!_ The former voice screamed in her head._ Bygones are bygones, that was when we were kids. Yes I know he's a womanizer but God…no one has ever made me feel the way he makes me feel. I can't help grow vulnerable when he's around. His cologne automatically rips down my walls. Those dimples invariably have the sensations rolling inside my body. You can't possibly expect me to fight that back, you know!_

_But now he's made it clear he likes someone else, right Katie?_ The old voice retorted. _Lita is the tomboy of his dreams. Not you. NOT YOU! He was just tricking you again! He made you fall for him by all those tactics, starting from when he first kissed you to today's gift. It was all a pact Katie! Don't you get it?!_

_Wait, did I just say I have fallen for him?_

This was the last straw she needed.

Suddenly, the hot-headed diva flung a vicious hand across her table. What followed next was the ear-shattering noise of her glass breaking into pieces as it crashed onto the floor. All heads around the restaurant turned to goggle at their table.

But Katie never looked around. She just pushed her chair back, stood straight up not even bothering to cast a curious glance at the shocked looks her family wore and simply stomped out the door and outside the chilly night atmosphere.

Too bad she never did glance around her table. For if she did, the small self-satisfied that her enemy wore on his face would have said a _whole lot of things _to her_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After about 20 min_

"What in the world was wrong with you Katie Norman?" came the sharp voice of her mother as she walked over to the lone figure leaning against John's car, a sullen look on her face. The rest of the 3 members were not far behind.

"I just grew flustered while thinking about something" she replied glumly, not looking up to meet her mother's fierce gaze.

"That wasn't something you'd do when you get flustered. You really let go of your temper back there."

"Sorry" she muttered quietly.

"Hey mom" Kari's voice seemed to make the diva's blood boil again. "Leave it, it happens sometimes you know. Let's just get home, it's getting pretty late and these two have to go back to the WWE quarters. And that's a 30 min drive from our place."

_Great! Perfect! Just what I needed, the icing on the top of the cake._

Michael just offered her daughter a concerned look but she hastily got into the car and didn't even bother to look at him. Her father knew something was bothering her hot-tempered child but he also knew well enough that she wouldn't tell it in the car in front of everyone. He immediately planned to call her right after they would leave the Normans' house.

And as for her blue-eyed enemy? He just smiled and acted like nothing happened. And it just happened to increase Katie's boil meter.

The ride back to the Normans' house was quiet. Nobody said a word, not even the troublemaker elder sister of the diva. Everyone just seemed to know that now wasn't the right time to talk. Katie definitely wasn't in a good mood.

The Massachusetts beauty had her head pressed against the cool smooth window of the car and she blankly stared out at the buildings and cars whirring past her. She could still smell the cologne in the air but this time, she wasn't going to give in so easily. In her mind, a plan was slowly being formed. A simple plan through words but a lot harder when it came to being practical.

Confront John Cena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye honey" Katherine called to her hot-head young daughter as the car slowly pulled away from the drive. Many last commodities had been exchanged and finally, the two WWE stars were heading back to their quarters. Though the Normans were upset with the outcome of their night out, they were only glad that John hadn't got irritated with her tactics and created a scene outside in the parking lot.

Knowing the two old enemies, they were so expecting it.

Little did they know that Doctor of Thugnamoics had something entirely different up his sleeve.

As the car finally disappeared around the neighborhood, Kari muttered quietly under her breath, "I hope those two finally realize the real bond between them."

Her words were gonna come true in a short while

The Red dodge Viper was now on the busy road, swirling from side to side. The two Massachusetts natives kept mum for the first 10 min of the ride. Only the Champ occasionally tapped his foot or fingers on the steering wheel to the the beat of the music accompanied by a casual humming, which drove the green-eyed diva even more over the edge.

She was boiling already, and the Champ was well aware of it. Nevertheless, he kept on humming and drumming happily to himself.

Until finally, the expected happened.

"Stop the car" the snap rang loud and sharp in the car.

The blue-eyed playboy glanced oh-so-casually to the side, only to meet the fierce gaze of Katie's green eyes which had now grown deep in color.

"I'm sorry Katie" he calmly replied. "But I hope you can see we're still on the road. Plus, there are woods on the side."

"I don't care" her voice grew more loud and sharp. "We need to talk Cena, _right now!"_

To her surprise, he actually smirked the moment she said that. The kind of smirk that said "I'm so ready for this".

Immediately, she slapped a hand across his muscular arm. Hard.

That was enough for the smirk to instantly disappear. He still continued to drive though. So Katie slapped him again. And this time, _very hard._

"What the hell?!" he winced a little in pain. And when he turned to glance at her, Katie was satisfied to see that his own blue eyes glimmered slightly with anger.

"Stop the car Cena" she snarled hard at him. "Or else I'm gonna force you to."

Before she knew it, the car swerved to the side of the road with a loud _screech_ and moved a little down the woody lane before halting to a stop.

And right when the car stopped, Katie clicked open the door before the Champ could make a move and stormed out, ready for the "talk" she was gonna have with her blue-eyed enemy. Right now, she didn't care if he had made her the happiest woman in the world by giving her such a priceless gift or that they had shared so many passionate kisses together. All that mattered to her, was to _sort_ things out between them before she could find herself lying on the mental hospital bed from all the cray thoughts she was having.

She needed to have this talk. Before things got out of hand...

She didn't even care about the fact that they were all alone, in the deserted woods with nothing but the creaking of the grasshoppers droning in the background. Yes, the atmosphere was slightly eerie but the diva paid no heed to it. All her attention was fixed on one sole being, and that was the handsome womanizer of the RAW roster _and _who happened to be her long time "bitter enemy".

And right when her "enemy" slowly stepped up to her, she initiated the "Talk".

Could things get better after this?

* * *

_I am so sorry I couldn't write more. A death had occured in my family...and I've been very disturbed for a long time. I'll try to write more lengthy chapter next time. Forgive me for such an abrupt chapter, I know it isn't up to my usual level but what to do? I just had to write something and give to you all..._

_But stay put, I guarantee the next chapter is gonna be REAL GOOD! So don't desert this story. There's so much more to come! _


	34. In love with my worst enemy

Chapter 33- In love with my worst enemy

"So Katie, what's the….." But the Champ could never complete his sentence. The hot headed diva cut him off almost instantly and the blue-eyed man looked slightly surprised at the sharp tone of her voice.

"Zip it Cena" she snarled, her green eyes glinting in the dark night sky. "You aren't gonna talk until I do."

John just shrugged his heavy shoulders and pulled his hands back in defense. "Okay miss" he said innocently.

The diva promptly ignored the fact that he still wasn't being serious. And instead of beating around the bush, she immediately jumped to the point.

Like that has to be mentioned.

"Lita is the woman of your life?!" she almost cried in disbelief. "Really John? Is that the truth?" Then her tone grew a tad bit sarcastic. "Or is this the only woman to have become a part of your heart after a one-night stand?"

To her utter annoyance, the Champ actually had the audacity to smirk! And not just any smirk, this one literally screamed out loud "Have you seriously forgotten I'm a womanizer who doesn't give a damn about a thing?"

"So?" he said casually, his blue orbs gazing at her green ones intently. "Why does it matter to you?"

Katie snorted loudly. Now her voice became a pure mix of sarcasm and hurt "Oh yeah, why does it matter to me? It wouldn't have in the first place you know. But, after all you have done to me, I have a right to know Cena."

And right after those words left her mouth, the smirk glowing brightly on her enemy's face gradually faded.

He gave her his typical arch of the eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. His gaze had transformed into a light squint.

"What do you mean after all those things I've done to you?" he questioned, and Katie immediately noted the seriousness quivering in his manly voice.

"You know perfectly well John" she said rather sternly.

"No, I don't Katie."

Katie sighed. "I mean all those moments John."

"What moments?" he inquired again but this time, he made sure to move a step closer to her slightly smaller frame.

Now the diva felt her muscles tense like they always did when he moved in closer, thus giving her a full whiff of his tantalizing cologne. Nevertheless she stood firm in her ground, not wanting to give him a chance to catch her again at her most vulnerable state. She had to show him she was bold and brave enough to face him good rather than moving back at his each forthcoming step.

"I know you know what I'm talking about Cena" she said in a fiercely determined tone that she used for special occasions.

"Honest, I don't" he said, and the eye-contact they shared grew even more intense.

Right then, the green-eyed diva, sensing the change in the atmosphere that surrounded them immediately changed the topic.

She definitely knew that a change in atmosphere was _not_ a thing needed at the moment. Especially considering the fact that they were completely alone.

_Completely, completely alone. Except for the grasshoppers creaking noisily in the background._

"Anyways that's not the point Cena" she snarled again at him. "What I mean to say is, why in the world is a certain red-head, who claims to have despised you ever since you left her high and dry that night, is the woman of your life? I just don't get it."

The Champ was all ready with a comeback.

"And why does a woman, who claims to have despised me for…I don't know…_forever_, is suddenly bothered as to who I choose to be my girl? I don't get it too you know."

There wasn't a slight hint of mischief, neither in his ocean eyes nor on his lips. All that could be said about him was he looked _dead_ serious.

Talk about a quick transition.

Katie stood speechless.

"Answer me Katie" the blue-eyed Champ's voice grew a little soft as he stepped even more close to her unmoving figure. Now, the West Newbury beauty held her breath. For, the cologne had infiltrated her nose and was now in the process of numbing her senses. By holding her breath, she intended to fight the sensations back.

But she had completely forgotten the fact that Cena's cologne wasn't the only thing that drove her over the edge.

It was _everything._

Finally, after a long moment of silence, the green-eyed woman slowly stammered a reply "I..I asked you first."

"Okay, if an answer is what you want, you'll get it." Then he leaned down towards her and it took everything inside the diva's power to fight off his undeniably handsome charm. "But remember Katie" his voice had grown into a deep whisper. "I need an answer from you too. It's a deal."

Before Katie could say a word, the Champ casually ran a finger through his soft brown hair and said something his enemy had wanted to hear ever since he revealed at the restaurant about the 'tomboy' who lived in his heart.

"I don't love Lita." A chuckle, that didn't sound anything close to a menacing laugh escaped his lips and the diva fought the urge to let out a sigh, lest he take the wrong meaning of it and overpower her senses by his _tactics_. "Hell, I never loved her. She has never been a part of my heart, like you so generously put it. That's it."

Green eyes stared hard at him in complete disbelief for a while before finally saying "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"That's all there is. I don't love Lita. I never did."

"Then what was that back at the restaurant?"

"For that, you need to answer _my_ question first Katie."

And just by that one soft but determinedly made demand, the atmosphere around them suddenly began to lumber with tension. Katie had never found herself in such a…..awkward situation before. And this first experience had definitely satisfied her to last an entire lifetime.

Nothing could possibly be more enthrallingly awkward and lumbering like this.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of Katie's cell phone cut the lumbering air. Katie made no efforts in pulling back a sigh of relief that escaped her lips. She ignored the blue eyes shooting lasers at her frame and slipped her hand inside her pocket to pull her mobile out.

Who ever knew that before she could answer the phone, a large hand would swat it hard, causing it to go flying through the woods?

"John!" Katie screamed in anguish as she watched her cell phone sail through the air. Luckily for her, it hit a small hill of dead leaves and the loud _CRACK_ which would confirm the death of her precious phone did not occur.

But this did not certainly mean Katie hadn't flared up.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she shouted at him angrily, her eyes ablaze with the fire of her temper. "Have you seriously lost it?!"

She then reached out her arms to thrust him hard but again, John was much quicker for her.

Her arms were instantly caught in the firm grip of his large hands and Katie let out a yelp. "Let go!" she shouted hard and tried to thrash her arms around wildly, never looking up to meet his blue eyes. She groaned and grumbled and tried to break free of his grip for a whole minute but to no avail.

Only when the Champ suddenly bent down and swiftly scooped her in his arms did she stop thrashing restlessly. Not because she was glad he had finally let go of her arms, but because she was just too astonished for words.

Her body was thrown over his muscular back with much ease, almost as if she weighed nothing for the Chain Gang soldier. She tried to scream for help but it was like she had lost the ability to speak. She was just so confused, so surprised and so…_angry_ that all that was happening to her made absolutely no sense.

Had she really gone mad? Was this what it felt like to be mad, you just don't understand what's going on? She couldn't even answer those thoughts.

All she was vaguely aware of was her body carelessly thrown over her enemy's back.

And nothing else.

And right when he began to move, the green-eyed diva was certain her heart was gonna pop right out of her mouth.

_What did he intend to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, back at the WWE quarters,_

The Idaho beauty pulled away her pink fuzzy phone from her ear and frowned hard at it for the longest while. Crowded with her in her bedroom were all her diva girlfriends, Trish sitting opposite to her on the bed, Stacy beside her whilst Lita stood with her arms folded across her chest near the bed post. Needless to say, all 3 pairs of eyes were fixed on the green-eyed diva intently and now noting the hard frown on her face, Trish broke the lumbering silence,

"Something wrong Tor?"

The Boise Belle looked up to meet her friend's questioning look. "Matter of fact, yes something is horribly wrong" she replied factly.

The 3 divas sat up straighter and the seriousness in all their eyes grew more intense. However, their faces had grown slightly pale too. The red headed Extreme diva asked "What, what's wrong?" her voice sharp and rapt.

"Her phone's dead" came the dangerously quiet reply.

What followed next was a long deep silence as everyone took in what the blond long legged beauty had just said. Her words just seemed to hang in the air and immediately, tension was beginning to spread.

"What do you mean its dead?" questioned a worried Stacy.

"It's just dead, like gone completely" replied the green-eyed Idaho native. "It isn't ringing."

Before anyone could make a statement, Lita immediately flared up, "He must have done something to her!" she declared, her face a battlefield of concern and pure anger. But the sensible Canadian diva immediately broke in,

"No, he wouldn't do anything, come on" she assured in a calm voice. "And knowing Katie, she wouldn't even allow him to do anything to her. You know how she is, so fiercely determined and strong-minded" she paused for a second before continuing "No, I can't possibly imagine John performing any sort of tactic on her."

Her voice seemed to literally brim with confidence and that provided a new hope's light in the divas' hearts.

All except in Lita's heart.

She had a right to suspect the Champ on inducing some sort of his deadly "charm" on the new diva. After all she knew him _way _better right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the woods_

A cry escaped the West Newbury beauty's lips as she felt her blue-eyed enemy drop her across the back seat of his Red Viper like a doll. Before she could indulge in another trashing session, the Champ pulled his heavily muscled body down and immediately covered her light frame, now lying on the leather seats. Her breath instantly caught in her throat as his warmness enveloped her like a heavy blanket. Add to that his hot tantalizing scent and yes, we certainly did have a lot put up against Katie to fight.

Which really means, she was losing her battle to fight off his charm.

He was merely inches away from her face and Katie almost felt herself drowning again in his ocean blue eyes that seemed to look more crystal clear up so close. _God John,_ _why do you do this to me?_ she kept thinking to herself as they shared yet another intense eye contact. It was like he knew that even by his mere gaze, he could easily melt her walls. And she hated it!

The door of the Dodge Viper remained open since John's huge frame couldn't just lie across the backseat with the door closed. His legs wouldn't fit in easily! But at the moment, he didn't care if someone would come and catch them in the car in a highly suspicious position. All that mattered to him was the woman who lay underneath his hard frame, who had somehow in blue hell, managed to find a place in his very heart which had _despised_ her once upon a time.

Now, unable to hold it any longer, Katie decided to break the tension that stood between them,

"What is that you want to ask me John?" her voice now surprisingly calm.

His response was to lift his hand and lightly brush back a brown strand that fell on her eye. Katie could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat at his very touch. He still held her gaze as he spoke, his hot breath blowing against her face, "I want to know, why it bothered you so much when I claimed Lita was the woman of my life? That's all Katie, nothing else."

Katie's throat had already gone dry and now John's question just seemed to make matters worse. Her sharp tongue which would invariably be ready for any sort of a comeback in any given situation had now replaced itself with a stammer. She swallowed a gulp and tried to look away from the power of his blue-eyed gaze. But the moment she did so, John set his hands on her cheeks and held them firmly back in place so that the one last mobile part of her body was now completely immobile too.

In her heart, she knew her one truthful response would make things possibly more complicated than they already were. One answer would lead to a string of complications into the unknown. And she was definitely not prepared for the unknown.

Her train of thoughts was broken by her enemy's husky voice, "You know you're gonna have to answer me Katie. I am not moving from this position unless I get one, even if takes all night." Then he added sharply, "And don't you dare try to tell me you don't know. You won't like my response then." He said the last part in the same tone as that when they were in the elevator and he had given her the first painful sensation of his lips against her neck that had led to the infamous dark red hickey and a lot of tears. Katie had absolutely no choice now. Yes she really _didn't know_ why it hurt her so much at the news of Lita being his love interest. And now that she was stuck in a really bad position, her heart and mind agreed to a wild decision.

Just tell him _everything. _And by everything, she meant…..

"I felt betrayed" she stated in a small voice and as simply as she could. "After all that we had done together, I felt cheated. Probably it comes from this invisible protective behavior. I've known you for a long time. And somehow after knowing you loved her, I just felt….." her voice trailed off. "Nothing" she finally completed hesitatingly. "I felt nothing."

"I need an elaborate answer Katie" came the soft demand from the Champ's lips. "That wasn't even half of what I want. Give me a good explanation."

"God John" the whisper left her lips before she could even realize it. Her face was a picture of contorted feelings as she gazed at him helplessly. "I can't…..I just can't do it" she whispered in a trembling tone." Because, I don't know the answer myself."

Suddenly, her blue-eyed enemy began to softly caress her cheek and without warning, Katie slowly closed her eyes and leaned further to his hand and relished in the feel of his warmness against her cheek. He continued to do so for a long while before finally, a question brought Katie's eyes to flutter open "What is it that makes you feel betrayed?"

When her eyes met his blue orbs, now a deep shade of blue like the color of a calm ocean before the storm, a part of her willingly gave up to his charm which led to her answering softly "Those times you touched me like I was the only thing that mattered to you, those times you kissed me like you didn't give a damn if I was your worst enemy." Then she slowly raised her hand and placed it against his own cheek and at that point, the strong-minded sharp-tongued West Newbury beauty was already halfway in drowning altogether in his eyes thus bringing forth a very vulnerable Katie to meet his gaze. A Katie who emerged naked from the train of complicated thoughts. A Katie very, very different from her other stronger side.

"John" she whispered again which was followed by a tiny moan when she saw her blue-eyed old neighbor place a tender kiss on her fingers when she moved it across his lips. "I just don't know…..it isn't supposed to happen…I have always hated you, always and now…I just can't understand…..why it hurts when you hurt me….why it feels so good when you press your lips against mine….why it bothered me to know you loved someone else…..God…" she closed her eyes again like she was exhausted from all the fights between her heart and mind. "I just can't understand."

"But I know why Katie "

This husky whisper brought her to open her forest green eyes; John immediately saw the surprise gleaming in them as she stared back at his blue orbs. However, he just smiled handsomely at her, causing her heart to flutter even more. Slowly, the blue-eyed Champ grazed his lips over her fingers again before finally, he slipped the tip of her index finger inside his mouth and sucked it lightly.

And with that, strong-headed bitter enemy Katie Norman drowned and an entirely new intoxicated Katie Norman took her place. John knew that by this one move, she would entirely give up to his charm which is what he wanted. Not because he needed to fulfill his dire urgency of making love to her, but because now was the fateful time he was gonna tell her what he exactly felt in his heart.

He removed her finger from his lips, licking his lips in the process and glanced at her, satisfied to see no trace of contorted feelings in her face. She now looked more relaxed and to John's eyes, that made her look more even more beautiful than when she'd be mad.

"I know why it bothered you to know I loved Lita. In fact, I've known this feeling all along in my heart but I was unsure. But now…." he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against the corner of her mouth, earning him another moan from his "enemy". "I am convinced."

"Of what?" she asked, breathing hard, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're in love with your worst enemy darlin' "

Needless to say, her green eyes grew wide at this confident statement made by her old enemy. It felt like her heart had skipped a million more beats if that was possible. Again, it felt like another war was gonna initiate between her heart and mind as the old Katie Norman struggled to rise in between them and thus ruin the magic in the air.

But then John Cena, her "bitter" enemy since time immemorial, saved her from falling victim to the war with his hot whispers blown against her ear.

"Katie" his husky voice broke in between her conflicted mind and heart and they immediately shushed down. "I know you think that this is wrong, and it shouldn't happen with you that you should fall for your worst enemy. But…" he placed a soft kiss on her earlobe, nibbling it too and took a whiff of her heavenly shampooed brown curls before continuing in his most softest, purest voice "I just love you too much now to hate you"

And right then, Katie knew her sister Kari had been right.

For, she realized that she too had fallen deeply in love with a person she thought was no less than a crocodile when she was a kid, a person she had despised since forever. But now things had definitely changed with a dramatic feel to it. Why else would the one person she never thought she could get along with now suddenly become someone in whose arms she felt like lying all night?

The two West Newbury natives once again stared back at each other with the type of intensity only they both were capable of having. But this time, there was something different about the gaze. Neither was there a raw bitter feeling to it nor did it contain the alternate animalistic lust. This time, no such feelings prevailed. Instead, the breeze blowing from outside the car to the interior suddenly grew invisible and the atmosphere between them had grown warmer.

"Katie?" John whispered her name in his oh-so thick husky voice which always drove Katie over the edge, ever since she first heard it. She hadn't liked his annoying thin voice back when they were kids and she couldn't have dreamt of it growing so deep and manly. Back then when he would call her cockily by the name, she always felt like going up to his skinny frame and slapping him.

But now, the very mention of her name from his lips made her knees buckle and caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It made her want to engage his tongue with hers in a tongue battle. It really was amazing how things could change….

"Do you love me?" he breathed against her face, and Katie could see his blue orbs brimming with something she never thought she would see whilst he would gaze at her. It was undoubtedly love. She stared back at him for some more before, a small smile began to dance on her lips and her cheeks grew a tad bit crimson red from blushing.

When John saw this, he couldn't help but smirk although he was keen to hear her say what he wanted to hear.

Which she did.

"Yes" she whispered in reply and gently ran her fingers through his teddy bear brown short cut. "Yes I do." John's smirk grew wider. "I do love you John."

Needless to say, the two now former "enemies" sealed their new found love with a passionate kiss.

And the best part of it all was, Katie's train of complicated thoughts had finally been wrecked into pieces.

And at the moment, nothing felt more right and perfect….

_Gosh finally I'm back! Phew, exams are over and something tells me I'll be more regular now in updating this story. Keep reviewing people, it means a lot to me! I hope this chapter satisfied your thirst!_


	35. Goodbye hatred, Hello love!

Chapter-34 Goodbye hatred, Hello love!

_Next Morning…._

_Tring! Tring! Tring!_

The loud ring of Torrie's fuzzy pink phone broke the comfortable silence in the room which had, with its low humming of the air-conditioner, induced the two long-legged divas into a peaceful sleep. A soft groan escaped the Rosedale beauty's lips before she muttered "Gosh, answer the phone Tor."

Torrie responded with a low moan and slowly sat up on her bed, trying to rub the heavy sleep from her eyes. Meanwhile, her phone rang inconsistently in the background.

She cast a brief glance at her bedside clock. From under heavy green eyes, she could only make out the faint minute hand lying somewhere between 2 and 3 and the hour hand right on 10. So it was 10 something a.m.

"Who in the world would call so early?" she moaned in exasperation and reluctantly reached out her long arm for the ringing phone. Without even bothering to glance at the caller I.D, she simply pressed the green button and proceeded to press the fuzzy pink against her ear.

"Hello?" her voice sounded hoarser when she tried to be polite after being rudely woken up.

"Tor?" The Idaho beauty could recognize that voice even if she was in a half asleep state.

"What Trish?" she said in her drowsy voice.

"Has Katie come back?" That question managed to make her sit up straighter on the bed. And a slight frown crossed her face.

"I don't know. She isn't rooming with me this time since I am with Stacy. She was supposed to be rooming with you remember?"

"I know Tor" Trish sounded a little worried. "But she isn't here. So I thought maybe she decided to crash in your room for the night."

"But she hasn't"

"Oh God" Now the growing concern became evident in the Canadian's voice. "Where the hell is she? She didn't pick up her phone last night, and now she is apparently missing. What the hell is going on here?"

Trish was always the calm one in the group. But now, by the way her tone had grown higher, obviously from being worried sick, Torrie too could sense something was definitely wrong. However, she didn't try to speak her innermost thoughts out lest she worried her friend even more.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Relax Trish" Torrie attempted to calm her friend for the first time ever. "Probably, she decided to crash in her own parents' house for the night."

Suddenly, a brainwave hit her.

"Hey, why don't you try calling her _comrade_ who spent the day at her house too? He should know right?"

"But why should I do it? Since it's your idea, you go ahead with it. I don't wanna call that asshole at this time of the morning."

Now, the Boise belle stared in disbelief at her cell phone. First up, _she_ called her, rather, had rudely woke her up from her beauty sleep to inquire about Katie's whereabouts and now when there is a potential idea to find where she really is, she just backs off! Unbelievable!

However, she didn't try arguing with her, knowing full well that her beloved Canadian friend was a debate champion. So she instead mumbled a small "Okay" in reply before finally clicking the phone shut. And when that was done, she let out a long, tired sigh.

This caused the Rosedale beauty to stir a little on her bed and then turn herself around so she could face her green-eyed friend's bed. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and the moment they fell on the forlorn figure sitting up on the bed, she asked "What's wrong Tor?"

There was a brief silence as Torrie just stared ahead at the wall for some time, almost as if she was meditating. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she slowly turned to meet her friend's confused gaze. Then she very simply asked

"Did you ever feel like murdering your friend, Stacy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The busy twittering of the red-breasted sparrows echoing inside the dimly lit room seemed to stir the young West Newbury beauty. Slowly, the complex storyline of her dream began to fade and the light of reality began to shine on her sleeping figure. A small smile though danced on her lips as she reveled in the sound of the twittering birds, a sound that felt like music to her ears.

Slowly, she began to wake from her deep slumber. Her green eyes flickered around the lusterless room for a while as she tried to drown the sleep away in her body. They glanced briefly at the window and she smiled again as she saw the warm sunshine trying to penetrate in through its curtains. _Ah! Nothing like the feel of a new day ahead! _

As per her usual routine, she contentedly closed her eyes and began to stretch her arms right above her head and across her fluffy pillow. Her hands touched the bed post, now icy-cold courtesy: the air conditioner. She let out a sigh and then slowly turned about on the bed and now stretched her long arms straight ahead. This time however, her hand didn't fall on another cold bed post.

Rather, they fell on a surprisingly hard and warm…_chest?_

Instantly, she drew her hands back like she had accidently touched a hot metal object and her green eyes flashed wide open, obviously startled. The sight that met her surprised gaze however, had multiple effects.

Her blood stopped flowing. _Literally._

Her breath had caught itself in her throat.

Her nervous system seemed to collapse so that it really felt like she was paralyzed.

And last but not the least; her heartbeat had increased, not by threefold or fourfold but by tenfold! All by the bitter-sweet sight that lay a mere inches away from her on the bed.

Shirtless and a large hand underneath his brown head, was none other than John Felix Anthony Cena, eyes closed peacefully and a soft snore escaping his lips every once in a while. His head was slightly turned towards her side. He looked more handsome when he was asleep, with all his powerful muscles at rest, and his face clear off any emotion. Innocent-like rather. It was a warm sight indeed.

Surprisingly enough, this sweet sight didn't manage to leave the green-eyed diva breathless like it should have. But rather, instead of focusing or admiring the way he slept, an anxious Katie quickly pulled the sheets off herself and glanced at her body through fear-filled eyes.

They were immediately drowned in relief when she saw her clothes were still on. _A big relief actually._ She had dreaded the worst but fortunately, no such thing had happened. As the fear finally sank in and her breathing returned to its normal rate, she sighed loudly.

Needless to say, this loud sigh stirred the sleeping Champ.

Katie watched as he moved a little, shifting his position in the process so that now, he was facing her completely. One more move on Katie's part would cause his blue orbs to flutter open, and hence engage her forest green eyes in an intense eye-contact for the umpteenth time.

However, the next move was never made by Katie. It was made by the fateful ring of John's phone.

Ocean eyes promptly flew open, only to fall on the beautiful green orbs that belonged to the other West Newbury native. It didn't take long for the Champ to realize she had been staring at him for quite some time, even though he was sleepy. But still, the smirk managed to spread on his gorgeous features and this time, Katie was left breathless.

He then turned around and grabbed the ringing nuisance off the bed side table. Quickly pressing the answer button, he pressed it to his ear and gave a deep, hoarse "Hello?" while frowning hard.

The voice on the other end however managed to deepen the frown that crossed his brows. Not with anger though but with confusion. Luckily for him, Katie couldn't see his face.

But she could still hear the talk right?

"What is it Torrie?" he asked in his calm sensible laid back tone.

Torrie flew straight to the point.

"Is Katie there with you John?" she questioned like a suspicious young detective whose sharp and rapt questions somehow managed to get up on your grill all the time. John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she is Tor, is there a problem with that?" his voice had now reduced to the dangerously calm tone Katie knew so well.

"What in the world is she doing with you?" Torrie couldn't contain the shock and surprise rising in her voice.

"Nothing, she just crashed at my room for the night."

"What?!"

"I said she crashed at my room for the night. Something wrong with ya?"

Nothing was said in reply. All except for a click before the line went dead. The Idaho beauty had simply hung up on him, leaving him to stare at the phone in disbelief. He rolled his blue eyes again and placed the phone back on the table. Then he turned around to face the green-eyed diva lying next to him.

Before he could open his mouth, the diva shot the first question for the day at him "What did Torrie say?"

The Champ yawned lazily before replying "She was just asking if you happened to be with me. And when I told her yes, she hung up on me. You heard the convo."

The Massachusetts beauty grew a little worried "Did she sound angry?"

John shook his head "Nah, she sounded more like she was surprised."

Katie gazed back at him in complete disbelief "And you sound like it's no big deal John."

"Of course it isn't" he replied in the usual laid back manner. "So what if she's surprised? So what if she's angry? Let her be so, if you are here with me, what's the big deal in _that?_ It's not like I'm gonna rape you or something."

"John" Katie cried in horror.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for saying that. But the truth is, that's what they think. That's how their notion of John Cena works. All they believe and say is 'John cena can't stay with a woman for one night without shoving his balls inside her'."

Katie realized that her blue-eyed old neighbor was working himself up on a temper. So she immediately broke in "Okay, so how did I land here John?"

To her relief, a deep chuckle escaped his lips as he brushed his hand through his short brown cut. "You seriously askin' me that?" he gazed at her, his eyes now twinkling with mischief.

"Yes I am" Katie answered a little sharply.

"Well let's see" John looked up at the ceiling, rubbing a finger against his chin in fake thought "After nearly an hour of a hot make-out session, you fell asleep in the back of the car. I drove us back to the hotel. Not knowing what your room number was, I simply took you to my room and laid you on the bed. But because you still had a firm grip on my shirt that prevented me from going to the couch, I decided to tuck myself too in the bed with you. End of story."

"How come you don't have the shirt now?" Katie asked curiously.

"I can't sleep with the shirt on Katie. It gets too hot for me" he winked at her as he said this.

"I gotta go now" the West Newbury beauty suddenly said and started to get up from the bed.

But lo and behold! Once again, she was stopped by the Champ's firm pair of hands.

Needless to say, in less than 10 seconds, she found herself lying underneath his shirtless and not to mention beyond hot frame. Katie felt his bare legs brushing up against hers and it didn't take long for her to realize that he was clad in boxers alone. Nothing else.

"What's the rush tomboy?" he playfully asked, his blue eyes still twinkling with ever increasing mischief.

"I gotta go now John, the girls must be worried."

"And what about me?" he questioned in a slightly serious husky voice.

Katie smiled and reached out a hand to place against his soft warm cheek. "I'll come back to you later, after I settle things with them."

"You know it isn't fair to leave your sweetheart in less than a day's time to be with some other girls Katie"

The green-eyed beauty raised an eyebrow at him questioningly "Oh, so now from an enemy whom you couldn't stand at all, I have now become this "sweetheart" you wanna spend some quality time with?"

"You don't wanna know my perception of a quality time Katie."The mischief had long faded and now, his voice had grown sultry. It was the same seducing tone he had used on her numerous occasions, the kind of tone which invariably turned her on, the kind of tone which she loved best. The moment he said that, she fought the urge to beg him to savagely attack her neck again.

"You know something Katie?" he said, once again, his deep voice beginning to drip with lust. Katie gazed back at his blue orbs as they gradually turned to darker shades of blue. An evident proof of the passion growing inside him.

"Whenever I come up to you this close, I can sense something….a part of you that yearns for me, wants me real bad. Don't you try to deny it 'cause I know right now, you're feeling it inside. That desire…..that lust…."

"Oh God John" was all Katie could whisper in reply as his sultry voice sent warm shivers and tingles down her spine. She felt herself grow vulnerable again and she knew right now wasn't the right time. If she let go of herself, things could get far more complicated. The girls had to know first about what had transpired between them. Things could get ugly if not….

She suddenly felt the blue-eyed Champ draw himself even closer to her body, thus pressing her hard with his heavy weight. Oddly enough, it didn't seem painful. Rather, the moment she began to feel the hard bulge in between his thighs press against her own center, it caused a general glow of feminine pleasure in her heart.

She closed her eyes blissfully and let out a tiny moan, forgetting for a moment how the Chain Gang Soldier was marking every moan and feminine pleasure reflecting on her face, to his very memory. He smirked handsomely at the reaction he caused and snaked his hand around her brown curls. The diva still had her eyes closed in blissful passion.

John made sure his arousal was pressed right against her sensitive center so that the only thing separating them to feel each other was the clothing they had on their sex. When Katie let out another moan, John proceeded to whisper huskily against her face "Do you feel that darlin'? Do you feel how much I want you?"

Katie couldn't help moan again as he said this. Oh god, the large arousal in between his pants that was basically pinching her right now in her most sensitive spot indicated how much he wanted her? God, she would be lying if she said she didn't feel any wetness in that spot right now.

Her pleasure increased all the more when he softly pressed his lips against her neck and began to suck on it lightly while his hand entangled themselves in her brown locks. Katie was definitely having a tough time resisting him.

"John…." She whispered breathlessly. 'Please…l…let me go….please, they must be really angry with me."

John pulled away from her neck but his firm grip on her body remained still. Katie could see how his blue eyes had turned a royal blue, fueled with passion alone. He lightly pecked her luscious lips before whispering again "You've no idea how much I want you Katie, no idea at all." Then once again, he dove in and began to satisfy both her and his pleasure by implementing a hot tongue bath on her soft neck.

Katie had to fight really hard this time. She gently tried to push him off but the big man wouldn't even budge. Finally in between moans, she managed to say "Please John, please...I...I..need to talk to them...right now."

To her surprise, he readily agreed. "Okay Katie" he finally said, the disappointment evident in his husky voice as he slowly got up to give her way to leave. "But only this time…..next time, even if it be a match, I won't let you go until I get my way with you." This statement was accompanied by a naughty wink.

The green-eyed diva blushed slightly and gave him a soft smile which was immediately reciprocated. She leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss goodbye on the cheek, earning a conceited smirk in return. After that, Katie had to literally drag herself out of the room….to face the worst…..

Confronting the girls…

_The chapter was short but I hope you guys liked it. I gotta say though, I might not keep it to 10 chapters more. I might increase the number. So I guess that's great news for you guys. Please review and keep reading_


End file.
